Red vs Blue: New Universe
by Captin Morgan92
Summary: The Reds, Blues, Carolina, and Wash end up in the Marvel Universe along with an unknown straggler. How will the heroes and villains react to their arrival? Discover their interactions between people in and out of armor. Their interactions between the heroes in and out of armor, especially Tucker? How will the crew fare against super-villains? Rated M for language and violence.
1. Why Are We Here?

_**A/N: Welcome to a new story folks. Red vs Blue and Marvel fan fiction. Takes place after season 13, but Church survives and Tucker keeps the Meta suit. The Reds, Blues, and two freelancers end up in an alternate dimension. This is kind of based off my other story 'Blue Cats Red Spiders' which was a shitty story honestly. However, this story has more plot, action, and interaction. I came up with this idea in a dream, how stupid. This should be better than my shitty Spider-Man and Red vs Blue crossover. (I hope) anyways here chapter 1 to you folks and hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Red vs Blue, Halo, or Marvel's superheroes! They belong to their respective owners!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Why Are We Here?**_

* * *

In the Staff of Charon the Reds and Blues were holed up in a room, ready for the ensuing battle. One table was pushed forward towards the door, where it was being cut by the enemy troops from the other side.

" _Come on! Get this door opened!"_ One enemy soldier barked from the other side. Sparks suddenly were coming from the door. The Reds and Blues were in formation with Tucker in the middle, holding his energy sword. To his right was Sarge, aiming his shotgun at the door to kill any sons of bitches that come from that door. To Sarge's right on one knee was Simmons, dual-wielding Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher and aiming it at the door. To Simmon's right was Grif, holding his Type-25 Grenade Launcher or the Grifshot, positioning the weapon towards the door. To Tucker's left was Caboose, holding Freckles or the MA5D in his hands, aiming it at the door. Behind Caboose was Lopez, dual-wielding Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle with his left weapon forward and his right weapon backward, both aimed at the door. To Lopez's left was Donut, dual-wielding the M6H magnum in a similar fashion as Lopez. Finally, in front of Donut was Doc on one knee, aiming his M41 SPNKR Rocket Launcher at the door. The enemies were halfway done cutting down the door.

"So, uh, I'm getting tired from position." Grif complained as he stood there for what he felt was hours, but in actuality was two minutes. Sarge looked at Grif, then quickly aimed his shotgun at Grif.

"Don't ruin the moment fat ass." Sarge said menacingly, to which Grif nodded quickly, sweating bullets. Sarge then aimed the shotgun towards the door in his original pose. By now the door was 75% done.

" _Come on! Cut it faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!"_ A female soldier's voice rang through from the side of the door.

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!" Tucker shouted at the door. Everyone in the room ever so slowly turned their head to Tucker.

"Aw come on! Don't tell me that it didn't sound wrong to you?" Tucker defended himself.

"I have to agree on Tucker, it did sound wrong from here." Simmons agreed from his position. Everyone didn't say a thing as they went back to their position, though they silently agreed. A few minutes passed by and the enemy was 85% complete.

"Are they done yet? I'm getting bored without seeing blood." O'Malley spoke up from Doc. Sarge could vouch for that as well.

"I agree with the Doctor. Do we sit here and stick thumbs up our asses or charge them? My trigger finger is itchin'." Sarge agreed. Grif was losing patience and stepped up.

"Fuck it, I'm getting bored." Grif said as he made his way up front the one door. Sarge joined Grif as well and soon everyone followed suite.

"Church, is this a good idea?" Tucker asked the AI. Church appeared next Tucker's head and looked around then turned to Tucker.

"Eh. Fuck it. They're taking too long." Church shrugged. Five seconds later the enemy finally got the door open and opened it. Charon forces were greeted by bullets, alien and human alike. The Sim troopers opened fire right as the door opened and managed to kill plenty of Charon soldiers. Charon troops had to take cover as they were losing men and women left to right. Charon forces managed to set up makeshift barricades as they took cover behind them, protecting them from harmful projectiles. The Sim troopers pushed forward slowly and the Charon troops took one step backward for every step the Reds and Blues took a step forward.

"HA! EAT SOME LEAD DIRTBAGS!" Sarge roared as he opened fire at Charon soldiers with his shotgun, successfully killing many troops.

"Nice job sir! You're the best leader!" Simmons shouted at Sarge as he fired his two needlers at enemy soldiers.

"Of course Simmons! I'm the best leader!" Sarge shouted back while firing two more shots then reloading.

"Kiss ass!" Grif shouted towards Simmons as he reloaded his Grif shot while rolling his eyes under his helmet.

"The hell!" One Charon soldier exclaimed as he saw many of his comrades fall to possibly the worst soldiers.

"Get back! Retreat! Ret—AGH!" One female Charon soldier screamed as a energy sword was driven into her chest and came back the other side, instantly killing her.

"STAB!" Tucker smirked as he pulled his energy sword out of her. Tucker then proceeded to sprint towards to the other Charon soldiers, and slashed them. Thanks to Church running the equipment in the armor, Tucker took down the soldiers with ease and the speed module helped get to one soldier to another quickly.

"Prepare to taste oblivion!" O'Malley/Doc shouted as he got down on one knee and fired one rocket towards a group of Charon soldiers, creating a fiery explosion and some limbs flying in different directions.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Doc cried as he saw various limbs hit the floor. He hasn't seen this much blood and violence in awhile.

"Shut up moron! I call the shots! True destruction! HAHAH!" O'Malley cackled with laughter as he fired another rocket to another group of soldiers, creating the previous scene. Doc closed his eyes to shield his poor innocent mind from the violence.

"Target elimin-Targe-Targe-Target elimi-Targe-Targe-Tar-Target elimin-Tar-Ta-Target eliminated." Freckles went on as he fired shots into enemy soldiers, moving on from one to the next with ease and dexterity while Caboose held on to him tight.

"Ah-ah-ah-Fr-free-freckles!" Caboose exclaimed as his voice held shakiness due to holding onto Freckles and feeling the rifle vibrate as it fired.

Donut rolled forward, literally like a retard, and got on one knee with is two pistols aiming at the enemy soldiers.

"Double-O-Donut reporting for duty." Donut said in a deep voice, attempting to sound like one of those spies. Then he squeezed both triggers on both weapons and opened fire at the Charon troops, killing many and wounded a few. One soldier gurgled as a bullet found its way into his throat and both his hands reached for his throat to stop the bleeding but he stumbled back and fell as his vision turned to black.

"SWISH" Tucker slashed at soldier's head, decapitating it as the poor soldier fell lifeless to the ground headless. Church appeared next to Tucker's head as Tucker impaled a Charon soldier with his sword.

"Don't you think that's overkill? You literally decapitated that poor guy's head." Church commented as he watched him release his sword from the dead soldier.

"Nah, these guys are assholes." Tucker replied as he dashed towards another soldier and slashed at him, successfully dismembering his arm as the soldier clutched his missing arm, screaming in agony.

"YOU FUCKER! SON OF A BITCH!" The soldier furiously yelled at Tucker while he used his only hand to clutch the missing arm. Said missing arm found its way next to Tucker's left foot, though Tucker ignored it. Blood seeped out the soldier's wound, covering his black armored hand in red blood. Then the soldier felt extreme pain and yelled out in pain, only it didn't escape his lips. The soldier looked down to where he felt the pain, his abdomen. The soldier saw a Teal hand or a Aqua hand?-and the hand holding the handle of a sword. The sword wasn't driven into him completely, allowing him to see the energy sword in the small gap. He then looked up to the one responsible for his death, then saw Tucker with a hologram of Church next to his head. He glared at Tucker under his helmet as he died. The soldier stopped thrashing around and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he heard sounds of weapons firing and some screams of pain.

Tucker removed the sword for the soldier's abdomen and turned to Church, expecting a reply to his previous comment.

"Eh, your right. Assholes." Church growled, causing Tucker to chuckle. Lopez sprayed his dual-wielded Storm Rifles at the enemy soldiers, killing many of them as they attempted to return fire but to no avail.

" _Bitch."_ Lopez simply said in spanish as he watched his handiwork. Soon the Charon Soldier's numbers dwindled rapidly and only one remained alive. Sarge approached the remaining individual, appearing to have no ammunition.

"Any last _word_ , dirt bag?" Sarge asked the remaining soldier who was shaking nervously. A lould gulp could be heard from the soldier.

"Well, I-" The soldier was then shot by Sarge's shotgun and all the soldier saw was darkness. Sarge waited for a moment, as he saw smoke come from the barrel of his shotgun, then lowered his weapon. Sarge approached the corpse of the dead soldier.

"I said _word_ dirt bag, not words." Sarge simply said to the corpse and then turned around to regroup with the rest. Sarge jogged towards his team and Blue team.

"What's next Tinkerbelle?" Sarge asked as he approached the group, referring to Church. In a flash, Church appeared next to Tucker's helmet and looked at Sarge, with the rest watching.

"Now," Church said menacingly, "we visit Malcolm Hargrove." Church finished with his invisible smirk. Sarge smirked evilly under his helmet.

"What are we waiting for then?" Sarge asked everyone, "We got one more dirt bag on this ship." Sarge stated towards the others as they nod.

"The bridge should be this-" Church's sentence was cut once F.I.L.L.S interrupted.

"Director" F.I.L.L.S interrupted through the room's speakers as she mistakes Church as the director of Project Freelancer, "Mr Hargrove currently resides in the bridge with four guards. Allow me to navigate you there." F.I.L.L.S finished.

"Alright F.I.L.L.S," Church acknowledged F.I.L.L.S then turned to the rest of the group. "Alright fellas' you heard the lady." the group nodded and listened as F.I.L.L.S navigated them to the bridge. Simmons and Grif bickered like an old married couple along the way with Donut making unintentional sexual comments.

 _2 minutes later…_

The group arrived to a door where it presumably leads to the bridge.

"Mr. Hargrove should be inside," F.I.L.L.S told the group cheerily, "Make sure you eliminate the four guards with him." She reminded the group, to acknowledge her they nodded. Tucker went up to the door and gave a mighty kick, thanks to the armor's increased strength, the kick was enough to bring down the door.

"Are we throwing a surprise party for Mr. Hargrove?" Caboose whispered to the others.

"If by surprise you mean shotgun to the face, then yes." Sarge answered Caboose, cocking his shotgun. The others silently agreed and stepped into the room. Lopez immediately saw the four guards guarding Malcolm, and he quickly dispatched the guards with disturbing ease with his two Storm Rifles, causing the Reds and Blues to turn to him and follow his line of sight. The four guard's body hit the floor with a loud 'THUD' and Malcolm was all that was left. The group slowly approached Malcolm Hargrove with their weapons trained on him. Malcolm got out of his chair he was sitting in and raised both his hands in a sign of surrender.

"It appears I have underestimated you." Malcolm stated, causing the Reds and Blues, save for Caboose, to smirk.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Grif recalled back to the Meta, the freelancers, Tex clones, all that shit. The enemy seemed to underestimate the Sim troopers and their underestimation caused them to suffer the consequences. Caboose then got a good look at Malcolm Hargrove and was short of breath.

"Oh my god, he's so bald! His shiny head! He's like that Mr. Clean person on TV!" Caboose said dumbly, causing Malcolm to glare at him and the rest to laugh.

"Oh Caboose, that's the best joke you ever made." Church commented between laughs.

"Pfft! Mr. Clean, oh I'm dying." Simmons said, catching his breath. Some tears were formed under everyone's helmet, save for Lopez. Once everyone caught their breath they turned to Malcolm and found him glaring at them.

"Oh come on Hargrove, you gotta admit that was funny." Church snickered. His response was simply a glare directed at the group. Church shurgged and gestured to Sarge to knock out Malcolm. Sarge complied and got up in front of Malcolm and the butt of his shotgun connected with his face, knocking Maloclm unconscious. Tucker, with his new found strength, picked up Malcolm and put slung him over his shoulder.

"The ship seems to be intact," Simmons commented, before adding "Do you think we can pilot the ship to take us home?" this comment caused Epsilon to rub his nonexistent chin in thought.

"Maybe, if we want to get home faster, cause I bet the UNSC is going to take longer to get here." Church then turned to the ceiling, "F.I.L.L.S, is the slip space drive intact and available?" Church asked the ship's AI.

"One moment director." F.I.L.L.S responded. After a few moments the speaker in the room cackled to life as the others held their breath, awaiting an answer.

"It appears the drive is intact, though it will take at least 2 hours to cool down." F.I.L.L.S informed the group. The group suddenly cheered in victory.

"Finally! We get to go home! I can eat again!" Grif cheered happily causing Simmons to roll his eyes.

"Yay! Now I can bring Freckles home too! Freckles do you want to come?" Caboose turned to his rifle and asked. The rifle/Freckles responded a few moments later, "Yes, Captain Caboose." then Caboose suddenly jumped with excitement.

"Finally! Now I can do paperwork at Red Base and manage the base!" Simmons oddly cheered, causing the group to turn their heads slowly towards him. Simmons noticed this, "What I find it entertaining. It also keeps 95% of our team organized as well and-"

"Shut the fuck up Simmons." Grif harshly cut in.

"Organization is a key factor to our team's-" Simmons continued but was stopped by Grif's orange armored hand in front of his face or helmet.

"Just—don't Simmons." Grif sighed as he didn't want Simmons to ruin the thought of going home.

"Alright guys, I'll contact Carolina and Wash and see if they're almost here." Church began to contact Carolina. "Carolina? You there?" Church asked through the radio.

" _I'm right here Church, Wash and I along with Simmon's, Girf's, Caboose's, and Tucker's 'elite' team is on a pelican. We have visual on the ship, could you open the hangar bay?"_ Carolina requested Church. Church then muted himself for a moment and looked up at the ceiling.

"F.I.L.L.S?" Church called out to F.I.L.L.S.

"Yes director?" She instantly responded to Church or what she thinks is the director.

"Could you open the hangar bay?" Church requested.

"Certainly." F.I.L.L.S happily responded. After a few moments Church heard his radio cackle.

" _Thanks Church, we'll be there in 3."_ Carolina told Church and disconnected. Once Church was sure the radio line had been disconnected he turned to the Reds and Blues chatting amongst themselves about what they would do when they got home.

"Once we get back to Blood Gulch, you dirt bags" Sarge pointed to Simmons, Grif, and Donut, "will be running training exercises so we can combat the blues!" Sarge cheerfully told them, causing Simmons and Grif to groan.

"But Sarge-" Grif pleadingly said only to be cut off but Sarge's shotgun barrel in his face.

"No 'buts' Private Dexter Grif." Sarge said threatingly before moving his shotgun away from Grif's face. "Anyone else disagree?" Sarge questioned his team, receiving no comments and such. "Good." The reds unintentionally heard Tucker talking to Caboose.

"...When we get to Blood Gulch, if Sister's there I'm gonna pound her until there's no tomorrow." Tucker told Caboose of what he's going to do to Grif's sister once he got there. Unfortunately, Girf heard that and was furious of what Tucker was planning to do to his little sister.

"WHAT?!" Grif roared as he stomped his way over to Tucker. Once he got close enough he was clearly infuriated by what Tucker said.

"You gonna fuck my sister?! I thought your married already to that alien who fucked you and you gave birth to your terrible excuse you call a child!" Grif fumed at Tucker.

"I was sleeping when I the alien fucked me! Your a terrible excuse for a teammate!" Tucker shot back at Grif.

"Why you little-"

"Cut the shit!" Church shouted towards the two arguing. Grif begrudgingly backed off but not without grumbling harsh words under his breath. "Alright Carolina just arrived in the hangar bay with your super 'elite' team. So lets move!" Church ordered the group. Tucker went and picked up the body of Malcolm Hargrove and went towards the hangar.

* * *

 _With Carolina and Washington…_

Carolina, Wash, Emily, Palomo, Bitters, Jensen, and Andersmith dismounted the Pelican. Carolina was first to spot four Charon soldiers and made quick work of them.

"Alright, we're going to hold this position and wait for the rest. Check your gear and be prepared for everything." Carolina ordered the rest of the group and they complied, checking their weapons, grenades, etc. Washington took a good look around the humungous hangar and saw possibly over 20 Pelicans, 6 Long-Swords, 6 Short-Swords, 15 Falcons, 8 Vultures, 15 Sparrow-Hawks, and 15 Hornets. Andersmith gave a low whistle once he looked around the hangar.

"For a hangar, this is huge." Andersmith commented as he looked at the various vehicles stored in the hangar.

"I know right!" Palomo agrred then quickly added, "Its like 5 times the size of a Grifball arena—no wait scratch that—ten or even twenty times!"

"If we could remove all the vehicles in the way then I can test drive some vehicles." Jensen spoke up with her lisp. The team looked to each other then back to Jensen.

"NO!" They all said in unison. They recalled how Jensen drives like a Teenager and Grandmother somehow combined and also blind.

"Fine..." Jensen sighed in disappointment.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice shouted. The group turned their attention to the source of the familiar voice. Out came the Reds in Blues from the door with Tucker holding Malcolm Hargrove, though his armor isn't aqua or teal or whatever anymore. The armor converted back to the original's color, white and orange, to conserve power. Once Carolina and Wash got a good look at the armor they were shocked.

"MAINE!?/META!?" Carolina and Wash exclaimed in surprise. Once the Reds and Blues finally approached Carolina's group, Tucker stepped in front of the other Reds and Blues.

"Nah, its me, Tucker? You know? The womanizer? Chick magnet?" Tucker listed off his own description of himself.

"You wish..." Grif muttered, though Tucker didn't hear it, the rest did as they chuckled at the true fact.

"Tucker? Why are you wearing..." Carolina trailed off as she didn't want to say the name of a deceased Freelancer. Church appeared on Tucker's shoulder, sitting on it with his legs swinging back and forth in a comical fashion.

"Well, let's just say Malcolm Hargrove retrieved the armor and was testing it, though I was able to access it and had Tucker put it on to fight off Charon's forces on the ship, which I might add, did in a brutal and bad-ass way." Church complimented on the Red's and Blue's victory over an army of Charon forces.

"Damn right." Sarge added and the rest agreed to that with a nod. Tucker forgot about the unconscious Mr. Clean on his shoulder so he roughly tossed him in front of the Freelancer's and the New Republic team.

"Uhh, who's the bald guy?" Palomo asks the Reds and Blues.

"Malcolm Hargrove." Carolina and Washington growled at the unconscious form of the cause of all their problems.

"Oooh! So it's that guy." Bitters realized that it was the leader of the Space pirates. Bitters promptly lifts his hand out and flips off at Malcolm Hargrove. "Fuck you, Mr. Clean wannabe." It caused the Reds and Blues to laugh out loud, save for Caboose since he doesn't understand it but he gives a fake laugh to join in. The Freelancers chuckle at the joke and Washington promptly picks up the corpse of Malcolm Hargrove and throws him inside it.

"Carolina, we may have a faster way of getting home." Church stated, gathering an interested Carolina.

"How so?" She asks as she thought they could wait for the UNSC to arrive.

"Well, the ship seems to be intact and in one peace, though the Slipspace drive is cooling down so it should be ready in two hours. That way we don't have to wait for the slow ass UNSC." Church told Carolina as he knew that this plan would get them home faster than the UNSC can.

"But we don't have any pilots." Carolina pointed out but Epsilon already had an answer for that.

"Simple," Church then clears his throat, "F.I.L.L.S?" Church calls out.

"Yes director?" F.I.L.L.S replies, eager to assist her old master or whatever. Her sudden voice shocks both Carolina and Wash.

"F.I.L.L.S? Is that you?" Carolina asks, once again shocked.

"Agent Carolina," F.I.L.L.S greets happily, "It is great to see you again."

"Likewise F.I.L.L.S." Carolina replied cheerfully, something that rarely occurs. The others look surprised at how cheerfully Carolina sounded.

"Hey F.I.L.L.S." Washington simply says.

"Hello Agent Washington. Have things been good for you?"

"As good as they'll ever get." Washington replied to F.I.L.L.S's ' _concern'_

"I take it F.I.L.L.S can pilot the ship, correct?" Carolina inquired.

"I believe so Carolina. We should go back to Chorus and say our goodbyes." Church told Carolina. She nodded and then turned to look at the Reds and Blues and the New Republic team conversing with one another.

"Alright! Listen up!" Carolina bellowed, cutting off any conversation that was taking place, "Get inside the Pelican, we're going back to Chorus and drop Hargrove off and say goodbye." Carolina ordered them.

"Goodbye?" Jensen asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"We have a faster way of going back home." Carolina simply said. Before Church forgot he called out to F.I.L.L.S once more.

"F.I.L.L.S?" Church called out.

"Yes director?" F.I.L.L.S responded.

"Could you wipe out any Charon personnel left on the ship?" Church asked so that they didn't have to do a sweep across the ship to find any surviving Charon personnel.

"Certainly, activating turrets and engaging Charon personnel."

The Reds, Blues, and four of the New Republic soldiers mount up inside the Pelican and buckle up. Simmons had the honor of buckling up Malcolm Hargrove, still unconscious. Once the Freelancers got in, Carolina took the pilot's seat while Washington sat Co-pilot. They maneuvered the Pelican to exit the hangar bay and made their way back to Chorus. F.I.L.L.S finished eliminating all Charon personnel, though she didn't detect one person camouflaged in the ship...

* * *

 _30 minutes later…_

The Reds, Blues, and two Freelancer's found themselves inside the shared New Republic and Federal Army mess-hall. They conversed with multiple soldiers of both sides with their armor and helmet still on. They got to know a few of them and had a great time. With every soldier they conversed with they told them that they were leaving, causing the soldiers to become somewhat disappointed but they could understand as this was not their home. Grif, though, gathered a crowd as he told them the story of how he fought Tex.

"...And then Tex was beating the shit out of me and she had me on the ground." Grif paused for dramtic effect, "Then she did the unthinkable." He told the crowd in a hushed voice, astonishing them. Murmurs were heard in the crowd and then Grif continued. "She punched my balls REALLY hard." Grif finished and could see, even with their helmets on, that they all cringed.

"Did it hurt?" One asked

"Jesus!" Another exclaimed.

"God have mercy one you." Another sympathized with him.

Grif continued on with his over-exaggerated story. "But the thing his," He leaned closer to the crowd, "It didn't hurt, not one bit. I got balls of steel." Grif proudly told them, and to his amusement, believed him. That wasn't true. His balls ached ever since that incident.

"Wow, so hot..." One female Republic soldier spoke with awe and lust.

"Damn, your lucky." One male Federal soldier said.

"Wow." One male republic soldier breathed.

Simmons came up to see what the commotion was about and to his frustration it was Grif. "Grif, what the fuck are you doing?" Simmons shouted to Grif. Grif turned from the crowd to Simmons in his Maroon armor.

"Telling them the story about Tex." Grif answered him as he posed heroically for the crowd.

"Which one? The one in blood gulch? Or the one where she gave hell to your balls?" Simmons asked Grif, curious to know what story he shared with the soldiers.

"The one where she punched my balls." Grif told Simmons which story he was sharing to the soldiers. Then a voice broke off any conversation between Grif and Simmons.

"Yo!" a voice shouted towards Grif and Simmons. They both looked at the source of the voice, Tucker at the door of the mess-hall. "Come on guys! In Vannessa's office or whatever!" Tucker ordered them to come with him. Grif and Simmons looked at each other then shrugged. Grif turned to his gathered crowd and spoke to them.

"Sorry guys, I'm afraid we'll have to put this story on hold for now." Grif told them as he began to walk with Simmons to Tucker. He could hear the groans of disappointment and smirked in his helmet. Simmons and Grif followed Tucker into the War room. Once they got there they found everyone else there with Vanessa Kimball.

"Tucker, Simmons, Grif." Kimball acknowledged them and the three nodded in turn and took their place next to their comrades.

"I believe in 1 hour and 30 minutes you will be leaving Chorus, correct?" Kimball inquired to the eleven greatest anomalies in her life, the Reds, Blues, and the two Freelancer's.

"You heard correct Kimball." Carolina answered solemnly, she made great allies on this planet. Kimball nods in understanding.

"I understand. This isn't your home and you wish to go back to your home." Kimball understood. Why stay if it isn't your home?

"Yes, it was fun to hang out with Emily." Doc piped up, recalling the good times he spent with Emily.

"Too bad she didn't finish my robot arm." Sarge added, disappointed that he never got his robot arm since no one was willing to volunteer to test it.

"I had a blast with these guys." Grif honestly said, it was nice to hang out with people who suck like you. Sarge, Donut, Tucker, and Simmons agreed to that.

" _Atleast I got to hang out with people who are more intelligent than you morons."_ Lopez said, confident that they wouldn't understand him and he was correct.

Wash took a look around the room and noted the few men who were here. "I'm going to miss training these guys. They were actually fun to hang out with." Wash admitted. It was nice to train these soldiers and hang out with them. It felt nice to be respected too.

"Oh yeah, it was fun. Really fun." Caboose piped in, recalling the good times he had here, if he could remember them.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Donut told the others and they silently agreed with him. Vanessa stepped up and held her hand out for them all to shake.

"I speak for every one here including the Federal soldiers that we thank you." Kimball told them as she held out her hand. Carolina was the first to grasp her hand and shake it.

"It's no big deal." Carolina told her and she released her hand.

Then Sarge came up to shake her hand. "I'm gonna miss kicking their pirate ass with you guys."

Doc/O'Malley went up and shook her hand, "It was nice working with you all." Doc said cheerily, "Yes, it was most pleasurable to kill our enemies beside you and your men." O'Malley said enthusiastically.

Donut came up and grasped her hand, "You can always count on Agent Double-O-Donut." Donut told her. The others face palmed at that.

After Donut, Simmons stepped up and shook her hand, "It was very nice working with you, and might I say your tactics are flawless." Simmons complimented.

"Kiss ass!" Grif spoke to Simmons. Simmons turned around and gave Grif a glare under his helmet, one Grif could not see. Kimball chuckled at the scene before her. ' _They were right. Grif and Simmons really bicker like an old married couple. Could they be…?'_ Kimball's thoughts trailed off into strange territory. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

Washington came up and gave a pleasant handshake, "It was nice working alongside you and your men Kimball. I hope you all stay safe. Malcolm Hargrove is yours to watch so the UNSC can pick him up." Washington told Kimball and she nodded in appreciation.

"Likewise, Agent Washington."

Tucker came up and gave a handshake. "You do those diary entries or journal entries or whatever to relieve stress, right?" Tucker questioned Kimball. She cocked her head in confusion but nonetheless gave an answer.

"Uh-huh." Kimball nodded, confused as to why he would ask that. Tucker smirked under his new helmet.

"Oh okay. Listen, if you need some stress relief," Tucker started, a mischievous smirk under his helmet, "My door is always open." Tucker finished. Tucker was smacked in the head by Carolina. "OW!" Tucker exclaimed as he rubbed the back part of his helmeted head. Kimball was slightly blushing under her helmet by his comment. She regained her composure and answered back.

"Okay, whatever." She seemingly brushed off his comment, though in actuality she was actuality considering it. Tucker nodded and stepped back.

Surprisingly, Caboose stepped up and gave his hand to Kimball. "It was nice working with you Ms. Republic." Caboose cheerfully told her. Kimball snapped out of her surprised state and shook his hand.

Lopez stepped up and shook her hand. " _I will truly miss this place."_ Lopez admitted, though no one understood him.

Church stepped up, though in his hologram state he can't physically shake a hand but words should suffice. "I can't shake your hand, but I really am going to miss this place. It was nice hanging out with you and the Feds. I wish you best of luck." Church told her and she nodded.

Finally, Grif stepped up and stood there doing nothing. "So...I'm supposed to do what exactly?" Grif asked as he turned to look at his comrades.

"You shake her hand you big orange dirt bag." Sarge told him harshly.

"So do I go like this," Grif moved his hand up and down, grasping an invisble hand, "Or like this." then Grif furiously shakes his hand side to side and up and down. The Project Freelancer personnel sighed as they face palmed.

"Just go with the first on Grif." Simmons told him and Grif shrugged. He turned back to Kimball and shook her hand, unfamiliar with the gesture. He let go and stepped back next to Donut.

Kimball felt her hand greasy from the handshake and chose to ask, "Why is my hand greasy?" Kimball asks and the group only responded by pointing to Grif. She chuckled at their actions. "Well you guys should get going and spend the next 1 hour and 30 minutes here with the soldiers before you go." Kimball told them and they nodded.

So the next 1 hour and 30 minutes the Reds, Blues, and Freelancers spent time chatting and hanging around with the soldiers of both the Federal Army and New Republic. Grif shared stories of his adventures, though they were overly exaggerated. Simmons did what Simmons did, which is be awkward. Donut made himself look gay by talking what gay people talk about. Sarge chatted with Sergeants of the New Republic and Federal Army. Carolina and Wash chatted with a few soldiers of both factions. Tucker flirted with the woman and they flirted back since he's so bad ass and cool in their opinion. Caboose talked with Andersmith, who admired him out of all the Reds and Blues. Doc spent time with Emily Grey. Epsilon chatted with the soldiers in his hologram form. Once Church was informed by F.I.L.L.S that the slipspace drive completed its cool down they said their goodbyes and bid farewell. The soldiers and Kimball were left to rebuild Chorus into a peaceful planet where there was no war.

* * *

 _On the Staff of Charon…_

The Reds, Blues, and two Freelancers made their way towards the bridge. It took time to clean the bodies of the deceased Charon soldiers and place them to float in space. Unknown to them, they were being watched by an unknown figure who was currently active camouflaged.

Once the crew entered the bridge they saw Epsilon on the hole-terminal. F.I.L.L.S filled them in on the various weapons and vehicles aboard the ship as they were ready for war. Almost every vehicle in the UNSC and Covenant used in the Human-Covenant war were on-board the ship. The original crew, Malcolm, was preparing to bring everything to Chorus.

"F.I.L.L.S?" Church called out to the ship's AI.

"Yes director?" F.I.L.L.S responded to Epsilon.

"Take us to Earth, we need to tell the UNSC about Malcolm and provide them the files and weapons and vehicles from the planet." Church told the AI. It took a long time but with the help of Chorus's Pelicans they managed to bring in a couple of the vehicles from the planet on the ship along with many of the alien weapons.

"Yes Director." F.I.L.L.S complied. Unknown to F.I.L.L.S and the crew, the slipspace drive had an error and could cause a problem and went unnoticed by F.I.L.L.S. The ship entered slipspace for 30 minutes as the crew found ways to pass the time by playing UNO, Goldfish, and Cards. Donut suggested Druth or Dare and Spin the bottle but they were instantly shot down.

"Director, we have arrived." F.I.L.L.S informed the crew. The crew got out and looked outside of the window, showing Earth. Though what confused the Freelancers and Church, only them, is that the UNSC Defense platforms and ships were not around Earth.

"Somethings not right..." Church uttered as he observed Earth.

"Oh god I missed Earth so much! I haven't seen it since my time in the ODST." Sarge told them. Everyone looked at him, shocked that he served in the ODSTs. ( _A/N: Made Sarge serve as an ODST in the past. Also slipspace anomaly is so cliché I know. Sorry.)_

"Sarge? You served in the ODSTs?" Church asked Sarge, surprised by the revelation.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Drop from high orbit and feet first into hell." Sarge chuckled. An idea sprang into his mind. "Hey Tinkerbell?" Sarge asked using Church's nickname.

"Yeah Sarge?" Church responded, still gazing at Earth.

"Is there any ODST pods in this ship by any chance?" Sarge asked, curious to know as its been awhile since he saw a pod's exterior and interior.

"Okay... F.I.L.L.S?" Church called out to the AI.

"Yes director?" F.I.L.L.S responded, always eager to follow his command.

"Are there any HEV or ODST pods in this ship?" Church asked, also curious to know as well.

"One moment director." F.I.L.L.S then clicked off to check and clicked back in 5 seconds later, "Yes there are director. There are plenty of them on the ship."

Sarge broke into a huge smile, "Well, when the time is right, I wanna hop into one and ride feet first into hell." Sarge said eagerly and excited.

"I don't understand..." Washington said all of the sudden.

"What's to understand Agent Washington? He served in the UNSC." O'Malley told Wash. Wash shook his head.

"No not that, this isn't right. Earth would have orbital defense platforms and ships. But I don't see any of them." Wash explained the UNSC orbital defense platforms and UNSC ships patrolling Earth. The rest turned their gazes towards Earth and Sarge exclaimed.

"What the?! How? They should be there!" Sarge, clearly alarmed by the fact that there wasn't any UNSC defense platforms.

"Hold up guys, I'm accessing data on Earth." Church suddenly spoke up and disappeared. A few moments later he came back.

"What's the situation Church?" Carolina asked Church, though he didn't look at her.

"Oh no..." Church whispered, sounding something was up.

"What is it?" Simmons spoke up, confused and worried.

"We have a problem." Church told them in full seriousness.

"Explain." Carolina simply ordered. Church nodded and proceeded to show a couple of picture of people wearing costumes and spandex fighting other people in other spandex. One particular picture interested Tucker immensely, showing an attractive blonde wearing clothing that could distract men and floating.

"Uh, what are these?" Grif asked as he viewed the pictures.

"*sigh* These are superheroes." Church said plainly. Church noticed Tucker staring at one particular picture. Church follows his gaze and shouldn't be surprised.

"You're kidding, right?" Washington asked hoping it was a joke played by Church.

"I wish I was joking." Church sighed. Superheroes and Super-Villains would never exist. If this Earth had superheroes then there's only one explanation. Alternate realities, a theory in the UNSC science department. Grif, Simmons, and Sarge noticed Tucker staring at an image for awhile and follow his line of sight. What they saw shocked them.

"Woah, is that chick floating?" Grif asked Church while viewing the picture of a woman in an outfit that showed off her body for the world to see.

"Yes she is, She's Ms. Marvel, a member of the Avengers, from what I can gather right now. In order to gather more information I need a day or two. I'm not a full AI so it should take the latter." Church told them.

"Uh, Avengers? Sounds like a geek club." Grif commented on the name.

"It isn't a club, it's a superhero team from what I can gather." Church then looked over to Tucker, still staring at Ms. Marvel. ' _Should have expected that'_ Church thought.

' _Oh man...'_ Tucker groaned internally, ' _Oh man, its getting tight in the crotch alright'_ Tucker thought as he felt his crotch get tighter thanks to the Meta armor.

Carolina viewed over one of the pictures and to say she was shocked was the understatement. Her being shocked would be a VERY rare occurrence for her. She looked over one image, a man in a red and blue spandex suit with a spider emblem on his chest with a mask with two blank white pieces. ' _The outfit is very colorful'_ Carolina noticed the colors on the costume.

"Epsilon, who's this?" Carolina spoke as she pointed her finger at the red and blue spandex man swinging on what appears to be a web line.

"That's Spider-Man, I believe. Swings from building to building using his trademark web-shooters, yeah." Church answered while he looked at the image. ' _Not a very creative name though.'_ Church thought.

' _Should have expected that name. Spider-Man.'_ Carolina thought. She turned to look at the rest of the crew and Tucker stood out the most, standing there in the aqua colored Meta armor. She noticed him staring at one particular image and she looked over what he was looking at. ' _Should have expected that too.'_ She saw Ms. Marvel, as Church called her, floating wearing clothing that showed her figure well.

"Church, I need this image downloaded onto my armor or any computer on this ship." Tucker ordered Church in full seriousness. He had enough at staring at the image and decided to save it for later. Church looked at him with his head cocked.

"Nope." Church simply told Tucker.

"I serious Church, download this picture for me." Tucker once again ordered Church but to no avail.

"No, Tucker. You'll get it tomorrow. I gotta work overtime on gathering data. See ya in one or two days." Church bid farewell before he disappeared to gather more information on this Earth.

"Well, superheroes exist. Never thought that would happen." O'Malley grumbled as he made his way out and into his room.

"I need a drink." Sarge simply said and turned to the others, "Anyone else want a drink. I need to clear my head of what I just saw."

Wash also needed to clear his mind of what he just saw. ' _Superheroes...As if...Still. Now I have to accept the fact that superheroes exist.'_ Wash groaned internally at the thought of accepting superheroes. "Eh, what the hell. I'm having a headache thinking about superheroes." Wash resisted the urge to rub his temples at the thought of superheroes. Wash, Sarge, and Grif left, leaving Caboose, Donut, Simmons, and Lopez to do chat. Unfortunately for Lopez, he couldn't speak to them due to his language.

"Superheroes…unbelievable." Simmons uttered. Lopez was at a lost of words at seeing superheroes. Superheroes would be the last thing on his mind. Lopez went into sleep mode to draw out the sounds of Caboose and Donut talking about something about cake and muffins. Simmons just continued to view the images Epsilon left out. He saw a man with a red white a blue uniform with a white star on his chest holding a shield with Red and White and a white Star in the middle with blue. Next he saw a man hovering in very advanced armor with the colors red and gold. He then saw a green looking beast causing considerable damage. Simmons sighed as he turned around and made his way to his room.

Once again, unknown to everyone, one lone figure heard it all and the thought of superheroes baffled the figure. The lone figure engaged his active camouflage and disappeared. Everyone on the ship had the same thought. ' _Why are we here?'_

 _ **A/N: End of chapter 1. If you want pairings you could suggest them with a PM or a review. Although I need your opinion on this story so far. I want you all to enjoy the story. I'm still new to writing stories so I may be bad. Hope you enjoyed and review, favorite, and follow. (cringe) This story won't be updated frequently along with my other stories due to school and stuff so there will be delays. Just sit tight and tune in. Share your thoughts and ideas on this story.**_


	2. Earth and Heroes

_**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Red vs Blue: New Universe. This chapter will explore what the crew will do upon entering the alternate reality. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the long delay I'm doing three stories at a time with a schedule or order with Heroes and Soldiers coming first, Spectacular Secret updated second and Red vs Blue updated last. So expect delays.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Red vs Blue or Marvel or anything mentioned in here!**_

* * *

 _New York, Manhattan…_

Two unknown but good looking vehicles rolled down the streets. Many people stopped and gawked at the two vehicles. They looked on with awe and envy at the two black colored vehicles with yellow lines. It's trunk was much like a pickup truck would have but slightly bigger, carrying two men in the trunk of one vehicle while the other carried only one man in the trunk. Both seats in front were filled up. The group consisted of seven men in total.

Grif, Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Tucker, Caboose, and Doc made up the group with red team in one of the heavily modified Warthog with the Blues and Doc in the other similar vehicle.

Sarge grunted in annoyance as he saw the many eyes lock onto their vehicles. In the passenger was Grif who munched onto his 26th Doughnut they bought. Based off his face Sarge could see that Grif, without his armor on, enjoyed his Doughnut much to his tolerance.

"That big bellied orange bastard..." Sarge muttered under his breath, disliking the fact that Grif wasn't miserable. Everyone had their armor off, exposing their faces.

 _Flashback…_

Back on the staff of Charon the Reds, Blues, and Freelancers gathered around Church's form in the bridge. They were currently discussing of what they would do about their situation, still in their respective armor colors.

"I say we should stay up here and don't do anything." Grif suggested with a yawn, stretching his arms.

"But why? That's unbelievably retarded." Simmons countered with a frown under helmet, disliking the idea of staying holed up in the shit hole.

"Cuz'" Grif shrugged, "We get to do nothing."

"Fat orange bastard...good for nothing little..." Sarge muttered, showing his distaste for Grif.

"Welp! That means no training!" Grif finally realized causing Sarge to growl.

"Not exactly," Carolina cut in. Everyone now looked at Carolina attentively.

"Why? We don't exactly got a lot to do up here." Donut pointed out, unaware of what was on the ship.

"Well the ship has a simulation program so that means you all could be in top physical shape while you're up here." Agent Washington finished for Carolina, smirking under his helmet. The Reds and Blues, save for Caboose and Lopez, groaned.

"Aw come on! It's bad enough back in that shitty canyon at Chorus and at the New Republic!" Tucker groaned, disliking the idea of going through Wash's idea of training. ' _Seriously, I never trained this much back in Blood Gulch!'_

"Yeah! It was bad enough when we trained with Felix!" Simmons added to the argument. He recalled getting his ass handed to him when training with Felix back on Chorus with the New Republic.

"Well your all going to train, end of discussion." Carolina finally told them with a slight anger in her voice from becoming impatient with their arguing.

"Then I would like to go down there on Earth." Grif resorted to his final solution to do nothing.

"Yeah, met too! If it's anything like Earth then it's gotta have strip clubs." Tucker added, resorting to his last decision if all else fails. "Oh dude! There's internet down on Earth right?" Tucker told Grif.

"Uh, yeah?" Grif asked unsure where he was going with this.

"Then you know what that means. Give me a laptop and a bottle of lotion when I get down there." Tucker told Church then added, "Oh and make sure I got good internet. Don't want it buffering."

"Seriously? The first thing you do when you end up in an alternate reality is to jack off to some porn?" Church asked incredulously with a non-existent eyebrow raised.

"Well duh! Sides' its been a while too. That shitty thing that Simmons calls the Internet with BaseBook and shit was a fluke." Tucker recalled with slight annoyance and turned to Simmons, "You got me excited for nothing! Your terrible excuse for an Internet!" Tucker pointed an accusing finger at Simmons.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Simmons defended himself.

"Sure it wasn't." Tucker scoffed, folding his arms.

"I had limited supplies! It's not like I could create an Internet with Porn videos! Hell! Do you expect me to connect an Internet to another planet? I'm not Bill Gates!" Simmons retorted.

Before anything else could be said Carolina stepped right in between them and stretched her arms so that they couldn't get close to each other, wearing her aqua marine armor and recon helmet, "Enough!" She barked, clearly frustrated. "Just shut up or save it for later! We've got more important things to worry about!"

"Yeah!" Grif shouted from his position, leaning on the wall, "What she said!"

Carolina ever so slightly, slowly turned her head towards Grif's form, seething with anger.

"Not helping." Washington sighed, shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Hmmm. Obviously the Orange one is going to suffer. Watching him suffer should be entertaining." O'Malley spoke from Doc. "Mmmm.. Blood yes!" O'Malley licked his lips in anticipation for the oncoming suffering that awaits Dexter Grif.

"Uh, sorry?" Grif apologized nervously as he came off the wall and took steps backwards to avoid Carolina's wrath.

" _Nice save."_ Lopez sarcastically said in Spanish.

"Would you like to repeat that Private Grif?" Sarge asked his most despised soldier with a big grin under his helmet as he wanted to see Grif get mauled by Carolina. After about twelve steps back Grif tripped on a chair from behind, causing him to hit his head on the cushion and land flat on his ass. Sarge smiled upon seeing Grif trip, enjoying his pain.

"Real nice Grif." Simmons spoke sarcastically as he shook his head in amusement.

Carolina unclenched her fists that she was unaware of and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Carolina you need to relax." Church told her inside her helmet, thus making it a private conversation between them. Carolina double checked to see that if she disabled the external speakers and found that she did.

"It's these idiots giving me a headache." Carolina sighed inside her helmet.

"Tell me about it..." Church muttered then continued, "but seriously this could be a time for you—for us to relax. ALL of us." Church finished then added, "But you can still train if you want but they don't have to."

"What about the super-villains? What if they attack people?" Carolina inquired with a raised eyebrow. That comment stopped Church in his tracks.

"Well, uh..." Church started sheepishly, "Guess I never did thought about that. Then I guess we'll all have to train to handle them."

"Agreed." Carolina nodded. "Any progress on the data your collecting?" Carolina asked.

"Not even close," Church sighed, "I'm still a fragment so accessing Terabytes upon Terabytes of data on this Earth will take me two—four days at most. A full AI could do this within 24 hours."

"Any plans on what we'll do for the time being?" Carolina asked Church, pondering on what to do while they waited.

"You could all train, OR..." Church paused for a few moments, "It's best if I share the idea with all of you."

"Alright." Carolina nodded and soon Epsilon or Church appeared on her shoulder.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Church." Everyone replied in unison at Church's form.

"Well I still need collect data on this Earth. Could take two to four days at least. A full AI, unlike me, could probably do this under 24 hours." Church told them.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Donut asked. The others seemed to have the same idea as they payed close attention to Epsilon's words.

"Well we could stay on the ship and train..." Once the words 'train' registered in the Reds and Blues minds they groaned, save for Lopez, Wash, and Caboose. "OR," Church added and soon their groaning stopped and payed close attention, "You all could go down on Earth in New York, Manhattan so you could relax."

Once the words 'New York' entered Carolina's mind she thought, ' _New York...kind of reminds me of...'_ Carolina's thoughts trailed off and she shook her head to prevent bad memories from emerging into her mind. It was bad enough when she entered the gateway back on Chorus.

"Yeah, I like that idea better." Caboose spoke for the very first time during the discussion.

"What do you think Freckles?" Caboose asked his robot companion as he looked down at the rifle in his hands.

It took a while for Freckles to respond, "Yes, Captain Caboose." It responded in its robotic voice.

"Great!" Caboose jumped with excitement.

" _The hell am I supposed to do? I'm a fucking robot!"_ Lopez shouted, outraged.

Despite Church being unable to understand Lopez he sensed his outrage. "Lopez you could stay on the ship while they go down on Earth." Church spoke to Lopez. Lopez took a moment to answer, processing the offer. Once he realized that he would be away from Sarge and the idiots he replied, " _Very well."_ and nodded to accept the offer. Church nodded as well and turned to look at the Reds and Blues.

"Wait, does Earth have restaurants?" Grif asked everyone dumbly.

"Yes, Grif." Simmons sighed, "Earth does have Restaurants." Grif opened his mouth to ask another question but Simmons beat him to it. "And it does include fast-food Restaurants but I'm not sure about the kind of Restaurants they have."

"Well they seem to have Bruger King," Church began as he searched through the data he collected about this Earth's fast-food restaurants. Grif licked his licks hungrily once the word 'burger' registered in his mind. "In-N-Out," Church continued, drawing out a confused look from Grif underneath his helmet, "McDonald, Carl's Jr, Taco Bell and more." Church finished. Once the word 'taco' was heard by Grif he instantly imagined himself eating dozens upon dozens of tacos.

"I also had the liberty of registering you all as United States Citizens so you aren't illegal." Church informed them.

"Wait, United States?" Washington asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, apparently after World War II no United Nations was created. There are still countries but they aren't united. There's also NATO along with alliances but it appears that the United States is most likely the most powerful country in the world." Church provided information to Washington, who in turn nodded in understanding.

"So there's no UNSC?" Doc asked incredulously.

"Nope," Church shook his holographic head, "As I said before this reality is in the 21st century so we're basically from the future."

"Interesting." This time O'Malley spoke with awe evident in his voice.

"Oh yeah! Future bitches for the win!" Grif shouted proudly as he finally stood back up, raising his fist in the air.

"Grif, you just called yourself a bitch." Simmons pointed out, "And you called all of us, even Carolina and Sarge, a bitch." Simmons pointed out once again, smugly.

"What was that Private Grif?" Sarge growled as he reached for the shotgun attached to the back of his armor.

"I mean—Future for the win bitches!" Grif immediately corrected himself once he saw Sarge reach for his trusty shotgun.

"That's what I thought..." Sarge growled, "Dirt-bag." Sarge muttered loud enough for all to hear. Carolina, despite what Simmons implied about Grif's comment, ignored it as more important matters were at hand.

"Oh man! Once we get on Earth I'm going to get a facial! I'm going to go to a spa—ooh! A massage! Oh man I could feel their hands rubbing against my body, ready for-" Donut began was cut off by the groaning made by Red team and Blue team, save for Caboose.

"Dude," Tucker groaned, "Can you please not make anything you say sound gay or homosexual in any way, shape, or form?"

"I hate to agree with blue-tard number three over there," Sarge began.

"Hey!" Tucker retorted.

"But please Donut—for our sake—for the red army's sake. Don't say anything gay." Sarge finished.

"Now I can't the image out of my head." Grif groaned as the image of masculine hands rubbing and massaging Donut's body in...areas.

"Just stop Donut." Simmons sighed.

"Oh, alright. I could give you all head-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at Donut.

"Fine..." Donut gave a defeated sigh, "But if you ever need-"

"Just...no." Simmons said as he attempted to rid the image of Donut giving head to a guy.

"Anyways," Church began, "Back from Mc-weird-land you all will be using your real names as US citizens. When we're in combat your going have to call yourselves something else to prevent anyone discovering about us."

"What do you mean when 'we're in combat?'" Simmons inquired seeing as there was no reason to be in combat with a world of superheroes.

"With a world of superheroes comes a world of villains. HYDRA and A.I.M are two examples of terrorist organization hiring mercenaries such as crossbones from what I gathered recently." Church answered.

"Too...fucking...soon." Grif groaned hearing the word 'mercenary' as back on chorus he said, ' _If I ever see another mercenary, it'll be too soon.'_

"You've...got to be fucking kidding me." Tucker deadpanned.

"Are they as bad as Locus and Felix?" Washington inquired, vividly remembering the mind games Locus played on him with his monologue with him being a soldier.

"It depends." Church shrugged his holographic shoulders.

"On what?" Wash inquired once more, interested.

"Well from what I gathered as of now the best mercenary would be someone called Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool." Church answered Wash as he displayed images of a man in a red and black suit with two katanas attached to his back. The man wore a red mask with a large black spot on both his eye pieces. Said eye pieces were white.

"Who's this asshole?" Grif asked, viewing the images with interest.

"Deadpool. Basically in a nutshell he's Felix but ten—wait one hundred times more crazy based off surviving witnesses." Church answered everyone's first question.

"Surviving witnesses?" Carolina inquired with a raised eyebrow under her helmet.

"About 90% of people who cross him are killed by him since he's a mercenary. They reported that he'd always have an inner monologue or some shit as he kills people. Guy's a psychopath basically. He's also unable to die no matter how brutal or how hard you try to kill him. Dismember his head and he'll still live due to his healing factor. Chop his dick off..." Church answered, adding a joke at the end.

"Dude! You mean to tell me his dick regenerates?" Tucker asked Church, his voice evident with awe. Church merely nodded as an answer. "Tell me, does he bang a lot of chicks?"

"He likes to hit on woman dude, that's all I'm saying." Church replied as he remembered reading his encounters with females, especially female superheroes.

"Anyway back on topic with how we will ever survive in this alternate reality," Church spoke up after a silent 15 seconds, wanting to get to the original topic, "As I said before you'll have your real names entered in the U.S government database to be considered legal. I managed to steal some funds from criminal organizations in New York and used that money buy you a large house to hold all of you. When the time comes to fight villains or criminals make sure you use code names." Church reminded them all, particularly to the Reds and Blues.

"Code names? Like Double-O-Donut?" Donut asked, giddy as a schoolgirl.

"No Donut," Simmons sighed, "Code names like Red 1 and Red 2 or some shit."

"Like Bluetard number 1 and Bluetard number 2?" Sarge asked. using the opportunity to insult Blue team and pointed at Caboose and Tucker.

"Hey!" Tucker retorted, offended. Meanwhile, Caboose scratched his helmeted head, confused as he did not understand the insult.

"Something like that Sarge but maybe along the lines of Simmons like Red 1 and Blue 1. Though that's going to be hard for _some_ of us." Church sighed at the end, referring to Caboose. Everyone, save for Caboose, understood what Church meant as they followed his gaze towards Caboose who was currently playing with his Assault Rifle.

"Oh and you'll have to take off your armor if you want to live in Manhattan." Church added.

"What? Why?" Simmons protested as he found himself more comfortable in armor than out of armor.

"Yeah Church, I mean we all sleep with our armors on." Tucker added to Simmon's argument.

"It's because people down there," Carolina spoke up as she referred to the 21st century civilization, "don't expect people walking around in armor; especially our armor. We don't want any attention directed towards us...not yet at least."

Simmons was about to protest once more but he realized that Carolina was right so he closed his mouth and didn't utter a single word, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of Carolina's helmet.

"So, I—all of us have to take off our armor?" Tucker asked, disappointed. He felt more comfortable in his armor than out.

"Yup." Church answered popping the 'P' in yup.

Tucker mentally sighed, not seeing one positive aspect of everyone and him taking off their armor. Simmons, Sarge, and Grif also had the same thoughts as Tucker.

"Do we have to?" Grif whined like a toddler.

"Yes, unless you want to stay up here and do nothing." Church replied. Carolina and Wash nodded in agreement.

"But I feel so comfortable, safe in this armor." Tucker said as he snuggled inside his newly donned armor. Though it was tight in the crotch he felt like a one man machine—like the Meta. Tucker couldn't see it but he was pretty sure if Church wasn't an AI he would be giving him a dirty look.

"Fine..." Tucker audibly sighed as he began to take off his armor. He began to unlock the helmet seals to his helmet which a gave a hiss in the process. He lifted the helmet off and placed the helmet under his arm. Everyone on the ship had never had the chance to see each others faces due to wearing their helmet and armor all the time.

Tucker was revealed to be a handsome young man in his early 20's. He had a dark skin tone to along with his handsome features. He appeared to be in shape much to their surprise, probably the effects of Washington's training and his eyes were dark brown; chocolate almost.

No one knew it but Carolina couldn't help but stare at Tucker. She had to admit he looked very handsome but despite his handsomeness he was an adequate fighter, not quite on her or Wash's level. His features reminded him on York save for his missing eye and his darker skin tone. His hair was in the same fashion as York; just the way she liked it.

"Welp, here I am." Tucker finally spoke without the helmet voice filter, making his voice more clearer. Something stirred in Carolina and she wasn't sure what it was.

"Oh my gosh! Your're black!" Caboose gasped in awe as he pointed towards his face.

"Yes, Caboose. I'm black." Tucker responded through gritted teeth, annoyed. Now Tucker felt as though he were sent back in time to when Church asked him if he was black.

" _Bitch._ " Lopez said as he looked at Caboose, " _Damn idiot. Next your going figure out I'm a Mexican robot."_ Lopez accused Caboose. Knowing his IQ level would be in the negatives he guessed Caboose hasn't figured out that he was a Spanish robot.

"Huh, so I was right—alpha was right." Church corrected himself as he had an invisible thoughtful look.

"Yes, Church. You were right." Tucker managed to say through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed and angry. He disliked the idea of people discovering of his skin color as he is insecure.

"Wow, okay. Never knew that." Grif calmly stated. Grif started to walk around Tucker, eyeing him skeptically.

"So...this is the face that wants to fuck my little sister, isn't it?" Grif began, anger boiling up as he walked in circles around Tucker.

"Hell, yeah! I could tell she was into me." Tucker replied with a smug smile that further angered Grif if the suddenly orange clenched fists were any indication. Suddenly, Washington got in between them and pushed Grif back to separate the two before anything else occurs.

"Enough!" Washington shouted to the two.

"Whoa." Doc whispered to himself, surprised by Washington's shout.

"Grif your next to take off that helmet." Washington ordered Grif, pointing to his orange Mark VI helmet.

"What? Why not Simmons?" Grif hooked his thumb backwards to Simmons, finding a way out of the situation.

"Hell, no! Grif should go first! He's the fat ass!" Simmons turned the tables on Grif.

"Come on Grif, take one for the glorious Red team!" Sarge urged Grif enthusiastically.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Grif! Tell you what, I'll give you-" Donut began.

"Fine! Fine! I take it off! Don't let Donut finish that sentence." Grif sighed and then heard Donut give a feminine squeal of excitement causing everyone in the room to look at Donut quizzically.

"What?" Donut asked as he saw everyone facing his direction. No one chose to comment and turned to Grif to reveal the man behind the helmet. Grif proceeded to unlock the locks to his helmet, creating a hiss. Grif, once he was satisfied and sure that the helmet was unlocked, he began to slowly lift the helmet off.

Grif had to blink several times to dim the bright lights that attacked his vision. Once his eyes adjusted to the lights he looked at their reactions.

Grif had messy brown hair with brown eyes and a very worn out face. Based on his face they could guess that he was definitely not in shape.

"Is there something on my face?" Grif asked as he saw the others look at his face oddly.

"No, but..." Wash trailed off, unable to finish the sentence without offending Grif.

"Dude, you look like you've never heard the word 'exercise' before. Have you even tried exercising before? You're really out of shape, even if we can't see your whole body!" Tucker exclaimed with a mixture of amusement and seriousness.

"Well, in order to be out of shape you have to be in shape first." Washington quipped behind Tucker. Sarge and few others chuckled while Grif's face held a frown.

"Don't blame me." Grif defended.

"What do you mean 'Don't blame me'? You have every right to be blamed for your unhealthiness! You need to at least need to try and exercise but you choose not to! You should blame yourself for your body!" Simmons argued.

"But it's too hard." Grif complained, his body slumping downwards.

"Nothing is too hard if you just believe, right Church?" Caboose asked Church.

"Huh? What? Oh, uh, sure whatever you say Caboose." Church answered without looking at Caboose.

"See, Church believes it's possible." Caboose said, innocently.

"Yeah you orange bastard, you just need to believe. Give 100% to your superiors!" Sarge told Grif with a huge smile under his helmet before quickly adding, "and your superiors include me, and me only."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Sarge's comment.

"Of course, sir." Grif rolled his eyes which was noticed by Sarge due to his exposed face.

"Don't roll your eyes at me you orange bellied bastard, good for nothing little SOB." Sarge growled threateningly at Grif with a scowl under his helmet.

"Eh. Whatever." Grif shrugged carelessly, upsetting Sarge further.

"Why you little orange bellied bastard..." Sarge growled, his voice louder than before. Sarge raised his shotgun in the air and cocked it, then aimed at Grif's exposed face, "You got three seconds to respect me from now on." Sarge threateningly said.

"Woah, Sarge!" Church exclaimed. Church disappeared and reappeared next to Sarge's helmet to talk some sense into him.

"Sarge, don't listen to Grif. He's just trying to get in your head." Church reasoned with Sarge in an attempt to save Grif from Sarge.

"That good for nothing little bastard doesn't respect me, he should die." Sarge replied, still not taking his eyes off the bane of his existence. Church sighed and reappeared next to Grif.

"Dude, just tell him he's a good leader or some shit before you end up dead for nothing." Church urged Grif quietly—almost pleadingly.

"Fine..." Grif sighed in defeat as he raised both his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Sorry sir, I never realized you were the greatest leader of all time—in the red army. I will follow you into battle and follow your orders." Grif apologized but his words were forced.

"Heh, heh, that's more better," Sarge chuckled as he attached the shotgun to the back of his armor, "Dirt bag..." he muttered.

"Alright, Simmons your up!" Washington ordered. Simmons quietly sighed as his kiss-ass instincts told him to listen to the higher ranks. Simmons obediently followed the command and proceeded to pop the hatches on his helmet, creating the same hiss. He slowly reached for the bottom of his helmet and reluctantly raised it upward. Simmons revealed to be a man in his mid 20's with brown eyes, black hair in a military cut, and no facial hair whatsoever. Based of his facial features, they could say that he was slightly in shape—only slightly.

"So, uh, hey guys?" Simmons greeted nervously with a sheepish smile on his face. No one chose to respond or make comments about his face. "Huh, figures..." Simmons muttered under his breath. ' _Just like in college. I don't stand out.'_ Simmons mused to himself.

"Lopez! Take off your helmet now!" Sarge commanded his brown colored robot companion.

" _I'm a robot you retard! I have no face! I'm not a human!"_ Lopez retorted but to no avail. Luckily, Washington was able to reason with Sarge.

"You...do realize that Lopez is a robot _YOU_ built, right?" Washington deadpanned with a raised eyebrow under his helmet.

"Wha—really?" Sarge replied, surprised.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Grif sighed, rubbing his temples with his hands, still in armor.

"Seriously? How could you not know Lopez was a robot and you're the one that built him!" Tucker exclaimed as if it was obvious, which it was.

"I don't know! We'll ask Lopez! Lopez? Are you a robot?" Sarge asked, each word coming out slowly to make sure Lopez understood.

" _I don't get it you old man. Are you mentally ill? Are you retarded?"_ Lopez asked in a surprised tone which went unnoticed by everyone.

"Are. You. A. Robot?" Sarge repeated, only more slowly.

" _Yes!"_ Lopez half shouted at Sarge, wishing he was never created in the first place.

"See! He said yes!" Tucker pointed out, throwing his arms in the air. It seems as if the only Spanish word they know is Yes or Si which is very tragic.

"Hmmm...thank you Captain Obvious." Sarge replied, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Where's the Captain? Where's Mr. Obvious?" Caboose asked Sarge, beyond confused as he recalled no memory of a 'Captain Obvious'

Sarge merely pointed towards Tucker and Caboose spoke as if it were obvious, "That's not Captain Obvious. That's Tucker."

Sarge face palmed with is helmet still on. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to refer Tucker as captain obvious.

"Don't worry about it Caboose." Sarge told Caboose to prevent Caboose from answering. Sarge succeeded as Caboose nodded.

"Jesus, alright lets see..." Washington got back on track, seeing which person should reveal themselves. He first spotted Donut, standing there silent. "I might regret this..." Washington whispered to himself, "Alright..." He sighed, "Donut."

"HELL YEAH! MY TURN TO SHOW YOU MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Donut shouted, giddy with joy as he bragged. Before the Red team and Blue team could protest, save for Caboose, Church, Carolina, and Washington, Donut immediately worked his hands up to his helmet to pop the seals. Without a second thought he pushed the helmet upwards to reveal a man in his early 20's with blonde hair, green eyes, and absolutely no facial hair. In fact, his face was so smooth he could be mistaken as a woman.

"Hey guys!" Donut greeted cheerily with a big grin on his exposed face.

"Donut...are you even a man?" Simmons asked as he noted his smooth face. It was so clear, clearer than the blue skies at Blood Gulch.

"Of course, Simmons!" Donut replied, unfazed by the question in the slightest. In fact, he looked proud.

"My god..." Sarge muttered as he viewed Donut. He wasn't sure if he could be considered a man.

"Okay..." Washington blinked inside his helmet to see if he was imagining things. Unfortunately after blinking several times his eyes were not deceiving him.

"Okay, moving on!" Carolina went back on track to prevent feeling more awkward by looking at Donut. "Sarge your next, then Doc, then me, then Wash, and Caboose." Carolina decided.

"Sure no problem!" Sarge spoke way too enthusiastic, "Let's get on with this shit..."

Sarge slowly and reluctantly popped the seals on his helmet. Unknown to everyone, Carolina constantly glanced at Tucker's face, a blush creeping up her cheeks by just staring without his notice. With the new Aqua colored Meta armor it, in her opinion, looked good on him. Carolina roughly shook her head to banish those thoughts and prevent new thoughts entering her mind. A more…intimate setting almost crept its way into her mind.

Once the seals hissed Sarge raised his helmet to reveal a man in his mid 30's looking like the typical Sergeant in the military. Short hair in a military cut, slight traces of a beard and look of determination on his face. He didn't show it, but he was uncomfortable showing his face to Red team and Blue team.

"Wow, you look just like a Sergeant would." Simmons complimented, his instincts kicking into high gear.

"Thank you very much, Private Dick Simmons." Sarge replied in a proud voice along with a smirk.

"Hehe. Dick." Tucker childishly snickered at the name quietly.

"Doc, your next!" Church called to Doc who was sitting on a chair nearby watching them reveal their faces.

"Oh, thank god. I'm getting tired sitting in this chair." The O'Malley side of Doc said with relief as he got up and stretched for a moment. O'Malley then worked his hands to his helmet to pop the seals. Once he heard a hiss he proceeded to lift the helmet slowly. Once finished, Doc/O'Malley is revealed to be a black haired man in his mid 20's with blue eyes, and a smooth face. His face, however, was in a deranged smile that unnerved some of the crew. Suddenly Doc's head shook violently for a second, startling everyone.

"Hey guys!" Doc said, his voice different than O'Malley's. His voice was cheerily and his deranged smile was replaced by a regular smile.

"Okay..." Washington said, uneasily as he witnessed the most strangest thing he ever saw.

"What...was that?" Carolina asked, feeling the same was as Wash as she saw two sides of Doc.

" _Oh boy...he has mental issues."_ Lopez sighed.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Doc asked, worriedly. Suddenly, his head shook violently again, startling the Reds and Blues for a moment. His normal smile was replaced by a deranged grin, eyes that screamed evil intentions.

"Yes...there's not a problem, is there?" O'Malley asked the crew.

"Uh, we should let you two take off your helmets. I'm starting to get freaked out." Said Grif. The rest agreed and turned to face Carolina. Carolina nodded and proceeded to pop the seals on her new helmet, the helmet giving a hiss in the process. She lifted the helmet and revealed her fiery red hair along with green eyes. All in all, she looked very beautiful.

Of course, Tucker couldn't help but quietly groan as the crotch area in his armor grew tight than it should have thanks to the armor's tightness. Fortunately, his groan went unnoticed and he was grateful.

"Whoa." Simmons spoke with awe in his voice as he studied Carolina's face.

"Hot damn..." Tucker complimented, quietly to where no one could hear him. He admired her face and if her face was anything like her body...oh the possibilities. Tucker decided he needed to something later on.

"Wow, Agent Carolina. You look very nice." Caboose complimented kindly. Carolina looked at Caboose for a moment and nodded in thanks. Washington and Church had no reactions as they had seen her before without her helmet so it was no surprise.

"Alright guys, my turn." Washington finally said and soon the whole room's attention was directed at Agent Washington. Washington popped the seals and reached for his helmet. From there he lifted the helmet up and revealed a man in his late 20's with messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smooth and clear face. He could be considered handsome along with Tucker by any female.

"What a shocker." Grif sarcastically spoke up, uninterested on what was going on.

"And...I'm going to regret this," Church began with a sigh, "Now it's your turn Caboose."

"My turn? What do I do?" Caboose asked eagerly, a big smile under his helmet.

"Just take off your helmet." Church told Caboose as if it were the simplest thing in the universe.

"Okay!" Caboose nodded eagerly and quickly reached to pop the hatches.

"Wow..." Church said with surprise in his voice, "I would've thought he needed help with that. I guess that's one thing Caboose CAN do."

Caboose, once he was sure he unlocked the seals, he reached for the bottom of his helmet. From there he lifted the helmet off his head and revealed a man in his early 20's but he looked like he was 18 based off his face. He had very boyish features with a big smile, short blonde hair, cute blue eyes and such. He wasn't handsome but he was what some college girls and many high school girls would call him 'cute'

"Hey Church! Look! I have no helmet on!" Caboose dumbly pointed out, pointing towards his exposed face.

"Huh...would've thought he looked different." Grif spoke with disappointment in his voice.

"How did you picture him as?" Simmons asked Grif curiously.

"I don't know," Grif shrugged, "Maybe in his 40's or 50's?"

"Are you serious? Do you know how young he sounds? How dumb he sounds?" Simmons asked with a raised eyebrow of surprise now visible.

"I don't know, okay?" Grif replied, exasperated. Again, unbeknownst to everyone in the room, a man in the shadows watched them closely. The man in the shadows, camouflaged, shook his head lightly at their antics.

Carolina just couldn't help herself. Whenever no one was looking she would always stare at Tucker's handsome face. It just reminded her of York. She admired his facial features as she stared. Perhaps, she may have a—wait. ' _Please don't tell me I have a,,,'_ Carolina's thought trailed off. Carolina shook her head, ' _Of course not. That's silly.'_ Carolina assured herself.

"Well," Church spoke up causing everyone to direct their attention towards him, "Time for you assholes to go down there if you want. Lopez has to stay here because, you know, he's a robot but he will join you in battles when you are called into one."

"Great, lets go buy some Doughnuts! I'm starving!" Grif stated ecstatically. The thought of eating Doughnuts just made him lick his lips.

"Don't you need to be in shape?" Washington questioned with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Grif expectantly.

"Fuck that shit. This belly," Grif promptly slaps the part of the armor where his stomach should be, "Needs some jelly. And that jelly is jelly doughnuts. So if you would excuse me." Grif said as he walked past Washington to the exit to go into the hangar bay where a pelican is waiting.

"That fat bastard." Sage muttered as he followed Grif shortly after his departure. Soon Tucker, Caboose, Doc, Donut, and Simmons followed Sarge into the hangar bay.

After entering the pelican, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Caboose, Doc, and Tucker took their seats while Lopez piloted the pelican. Lopez was ordered by Carolina to pilot the pelican by Washington and Carolina since they don't trust any of the Reds or Blues to pilot it. Lopez begrudgingly complied.

" _I can crash this and they won't ever have to know."_ Lopez quietly spoke to himself. Caboose, sadly, had to leave behind Freckles. They all were out of their armor with each of them wearing colored shirts designated to their armor color with Tucker wearing a plain aqua shirt, Caboose wearing a Blue shirt, Sarge wearing a Red shirt and such. They also wore blue jeans which they found on the ship courtesy by F.I.L.L.S.

 _Now…_

Sarge scowled at the people looking at their vehicle with awe.

"What are you dirt bags lookin' at?" Sarge questioned them threateningly as both the Reds and Blues waited for the green light. Some peopled decided to take his word and went about their business. Others chose to remain as they stared at the two vehicles that stood out the most. In fact, even the drivers nearby stopped and stared at the two vehicles with awed faces.

"Wow! I want one mommy!" A child told his mother.

"Nice rides, yo!" A teenager shouted towards them.

"Where could I buy one!?" One man asked.

"Hey, cutie." One female flirtatiously said to Caboose who was oblivious to the flirtatious advances.

"Hello Mrs.!" Caboose called over to the woman and waved towards her. In response she winked at him and fluttered her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

"Psst! Caboose!" Tucker whispered from the driver seat as he turned around and noticed someone hitting on Caboose and decided to temporarily be his wing-man, "Say 'Want to come by my place?'" Tucker told Caboose. Caboose nodded and opened his mouth to reply to the lady using Tucker's words but a sudden honk caught his attention. He looked over to the car behind him—or in front of him from his vantage point of the vehicle—and a man poked his head outside the window, shaking his fists in an angry manner.

"Move it! The lights green!" The man shouted towards the driver, Tucker. Tucker poked his head outside from his position and turned towards the man.

"Alright asshole! I'm movin'!" Tucker shouted back in an irritated tone. Caboose didn't have a chance to reply to the lady once the Warthog surged forward and as did Red team's Warthog. The two Warthogs drove side-by-side in the two lanes with one in front of the other, switching once in a while with Red team in front and Blue in the back then Blue in front and Red in the back. It looked as if they were racing if you were to spot them but it actuality they weren't. Finally they reached their destination, In-N-Out Burgers. Conveniently in the medium sized parking lot they managed to find two parking spaces next to each other. Red team parked their Warthog on the right with Blue on the other. Both Sarge and Tucker turned off their engines and activated the security to prevent any crook from stealing their ride. Without doors it looked as if the vehicle was easy to steal but it wasn't. In order to activate it, it requires a fingerprint and a 4 letter code. Sarge and Tucker were the first to dismount their respective vehicles and they could already see the many eyes drawn towards the two vehicles.

"Get out dirt bags!" Sarge bellowed to Grif, Simmons, and Donut. Simmons and Donut jumped out from the back to meet up with Sarge. Grif, however, slowly got out the passenger seat and stumbled his way towards Sarge.

"Urgh..." Grif groaned, "Too...much...Donuts..."

"Fat ass, that's what you get." Simmons told Grif.

"Fuck...you." Grif managed to say. Grif held his big stomach to ease the pain he was feeling but to no avail.

"Alright lets meet up with Tucker." Sarge ordered as he looked over them and saw Tucker at the entrance already with Caboose and Doc. Tucker waved his hands towards the Reds for them to hurry up. Sarge walked past his subordinates and walked towards Blue team with Donut and Simmons following with ease while Grif had to limp his way.

"So, this is the store?" Sarge asked Tucker as he observed the inside from the glass double door.

"Yeah, heard it was good." Tucker nodded as he held the door. His eyes managed to find people staring at them as they witnessed them get out of their vehicles. Many people stopped eating their burgers and fires once they were greeted by the sight of the vehicle.

"It's very colorful." Simmons commented behind Sarge as he observed the colors with Red and White being the main colors while Yellow would be secondary. Behind him he could hear wheezing and it could only belong to one person.

"Whew...geez. That was far..." Grif panted as he managed to catch up with the rest. Tucker looked at Grif with bemusement.

"Dude you are so out of shape. Your tired already by walking what? 20 feet?" Tucker commented with amusement.

"Yeah, you should take up on Wash's offer. He can get you in shape with his training." Donut suggested to Grif.

"No way in hell." Grif managed to speak,panting heavily.

"Let's just get inside" Sarge sighed as he entered with the rest following. As they entered the fast food restaurant they were bombarded by the scent of burgers and fries alike. It smelt so good, nothing they've ever experienced before.

"Wow, that smells good." Caboose commented as he repeatedly sniffed the air. After several sniffs he sighed with a smile.

"Man, I can't wait to try out their burgers." Simmons stated with a smile across his lips, excited.

"I have to admit, it's different." Doc added with a small smile as he sniffed.

"Let's go order our foods." Tucker finally said and they went up to the cashier. They ordered their foods and they sat down at a table instead of a booth as a booth couldn't fit them. Their slightly large group attracted the attention of some people nearby but they ignored it. However, the Reds and Blues didn't notice but four females who were superheroes which are Carol Danvers or Ms. Marvel, Natasha Romanova or Black Widow, Jennifer Walters or She-Hulk, and Wanda Maximoff or Scarlet Witch, were in a nearby booth. Their presence did not go unnoticed as many people looked at them, particularly She-Hulk since she stood out the most out of everyone in the group with her height and green skin. They were enjoying their meals as they have yet to notice the Reds and Blues.

"So, anything happen?" She-Hulk asked her friends and she finished munching on a piece of a cheese burger.

"Not really." Wanda shrugged, "Boring same old."

"Just some HYDRA business but me and Barton took care of it, nothing too serious." Natasha replied nonchalantly.

"Eh, been training here and there." Carol replied with a shrug as he continued eating her fries.

With the Reds and Blues they were having a conversation of their own.

"Let's see...Meta or Carolina?" Simmons asked Grif.

"Hmmm..." Grif tapped his chin thoughtfully as they waited for their meals, "I would say...Meta."

"Nah, dude. Carolina." Tucker argued.

"I agree with Aqua man here." Sarge agreed with a nod as he cut into the conversation.

"I think the Meta would win, I mean I experienced first hand of his strength." Doc added his own two cents.

"Well, I don't know….maybe Carolina?" Caboose answered, unsure.

"Meta would totally win! His strength is like 10 bears." Grif countered Simmons, Tucker, Sarge, and Caboose. "See! Doc supports me, 100%!"

"It's not about strength Grif." Simmons rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh! Meta is stronger than Carolina!" Grif added to his argument.

"That may be true," Sarge began, "But his armor slows him down, no?"

"True, plus he's not a strategist. He's more like a...brute." Tucker compared Meta.

"I don't know, Meta was pretty strong with his AI's and whatnot." Doc countered with a thoughtful look, "Though you make good points. His strength beats Carolina but is he smarter than Carolina?"

"I'm sure, I think Carolina was the number 1 Agent up until Tex." Simmons added. The mention of Tex caused Grif to involuntarily shudder as he reached towards his crotch to protect it from the oncoming pain that would never come.

"I mean, Freelancers are ranked for a reason. Carolina was number 1 while Maine was what? Number 5? 6?" Tucker reasoned wit Grif.

Grif suddenly felt that he needed to use the restroom. "Uh, I need to use the restroom, be right back!" Grif quickly said before dashing off towards the restroom which was near the double doors.

"Guess Grif finally digested his 26 Donuts already." Simmons told the others in a humorous voice. Everyone, save for Sarge and Caboose, chuckled. Caboose didn't understand it while Sarge scowled at Grif retreating to the bathroom at his highest speed which was as slow as a snail.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DIRT BAG! I COMMAND YOU TO GET BACK HERE YOU FAT ASS!" Sarge roared from his position, startling everyone including the Reds and Blues.

"Dude, shut up! We don't want attention!" Tucker fiercely whispered to Sarge who simply ignored it, his eyes still locked on Grif. Grif, almost towards the restroom doors, turned around and slowly brought both his hands out and flipped him off with both hands.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Grif shouted as he flipped of Sarge and quickly dashed into the restroom.

"What the-! That orange bellied bastard..." Sarge muttered curse words under his breath.

"Excuse me." A new voice said, dangerously. The Reds and Blues directed their attention to the scowling blonde behind Sarge.

"Uh, who are you?" Tucker asked the beautiful blonde woman.

"Carol Danvers." The now named Carol Danvers answered him as she looked at him for a second then turned to scowl at Sarge. "Did you know there's children here?" Carol asked right off the bat.

Sarge raised an eyebrow, "I don't see where your going with this."

"Children don't need to be exposed to that kind of language." Carol half chided him and half snapped at him.

"Woah, lady! I got a good reason for trash talking at that dirt bag." Sarge defended.

"Oh, really?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow, folding her arms. "Do tell."

"Well, he's lazy, fat, irresponsible, a dirt bag, and worst of all he disrespects me." Sarge listed off, describing Grif in the worst possible way.

"Sarge!" Simmons whispered harshly.

"What do you want Simmons?" Sarge asked as he turned around to face Simmons. Simmons just made a sign to stop talking using gestures as his hand to his throat or zipping his mouth. The others remained silent throughout the confrontation.

Sarge turned back to face Carol Danvers and gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for using such language. I never knew there was ever children in this establishment."

Carol frowned, "Enjoy your meal." and left towards her booth with her three friends. Once she got there she saw her friends/comrades looking at her oddly.

"What?" Carol asked as she took a seat next to Jennifer.

"Did you really need to go over there?" Jennifer asked Carol.

"Yes, don't you see kids in here?" Carol replied as she took a quick look around and indeed she found some children.

"Makes sense." Natasha agreed with Carol. They began to notice that the restaurant was quieter than before since that man, Sarge, shouted across the restaurant. It was quiet enough that they could hear the man Sarge and his group's conversation.

"Dude, you were about to get knocked the fuck out if Simmons hadn't come into the rescue." A man's voice said next to Sarge.

"That lady was really scary." A voice commented, dumbly. Their conversation so far caused the four Avengers to chuckle quietly enough so that they couldn't hear.

"That fat bastard..." They heard Sarge mutter to himself.

"Man, that guy's got issues." Jennifer commented on Sarge's dislike for that one guy.

"Is that how they treat each other?" Wanda wondered aloud.

"If they do, then they have a weird way of talking to each other." Carol joked causing the other three to chuckle.

"But, seriously Meta wouldn't win, right?" The man next to Sarge asked the others.

"Don't think so. Carolina's smart and fast. I mean with Church the chances of her winning would be increased cause I mean the Meta has all the other AIs like Omega, Delta, Sigma and stuff." The one that harshly whispered to Sarge, Simmons Carol guessed, told the others.

"But with all the voices in his head it would mean he would have trouble choosing." The man with black hair. The Avengers turned to look at the group intently, curious of their conversation.

"I mean we barely survived the Meta with Wash. We just tied him to a car and threw him off a cliff." The man next to Sarge, said.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Natasha wondered loud enough for the three to hear her.

"Don't know but maybe it's just a video game or some sort." Jennifer offered with a shrug.

"Doesn't seem to be," Natasha observed their body language from her position.

Interested, She-Hulk piped up, "How so?"

"Their body language holds nervousness and fear when they mention the Meta from what I can observe. They may not know it or you may not see it but its there. Their eyes, they hold a traumatic experience." Natasha provided details to the three.

"So they did kill someone?" Wanda inquired next to her.

"Maybe, I don't know." Natasha replied.

"Tucker's right, Sarge just tied him to a car and me and Grif basically threw him of the cliff." Simmons nodded in agreement.

"So, Carolina would beat Meta then?" The man with blonde hair and blue eyes that could be mistaken as a woman summed up as he played with his hands.

"In a nutshell, yes Donut." Sarge answered Donut with a nod. The man, Donut, opened his mouth to respond to Sarge's comment but Simmons swiftly applied his finger to his lips to cut him off.

"Don't...say...anything." Simmons told Donut menacingly, knowing what Donut was about to comment on. Donut reluctantly nodded and closed his mouth, disappointed. Simmons sighed in relief.

"That was….weird." Wanda commented on the interaction between Donut and Simmons.

"They also have odd names, so that's weird too." She-Hulk quipped, "Seriously, what kind of name is Donut?"

"Caboose, man you should have told that lady to come home with you." Tucker groaned at the opportunity Caboose had when a woman flirted with him. The man with short blonde hair who looked cute and innocent to the Avengers, looked at Tucker oddly.

"Why would I take her home? Doesn't she have a home?" Caboose replied, beyond confused.

"Caboose..." Tucker sighed, "You got to learn to pick up a chick. What about that time in Blood Gulch where you said about 'why by the cow when you can get the milk for free?'" Tucker asked Caboose.

It took a few moments for the phrase to register in the four female Avenger's heads and once they did they immediately took offense to that but chose to remain silent to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah...I don't know...I miss freckles.." Caboose said, depressingly with a frown on his face. The Avengers thought Caboose looked like a lost puppy.

"Awwww." She-Hulk cooed as she looked at Caboose's face, finding him adorable.

"Shhh!" Her three friends shushed her. She-Hulk huffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms, blowing a stray hair out of her eyes.

"I know you miss Freckles but you need to keep him in the shi—I mean at home." Tucker rephrased himself to prevent any eavesdropper from becoming suspicious. Unfortunately, when Tucker rephrased his sentence it caused suspicion to rise out of the four Avengers. They now payed more attention to their conversation.

"I know, but I'm sure Sergeant misses his Lopez and I miss my Freckles on the ship-" Suddenly, Caboose was shushed by everyone while Tucker placed a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"You idiot! Don't say something like that out loud!" Tucker chastised Caboose, "We wait until Church or Wash or Carolina say its time, alright?" Tucker told Caboose sternly. After a moment, Caboose nodded and Tucker withdrew his finger.

"Man, I hope nobody heard that." Simmons leaned in and whispered to Tucker. Tucker took a quick look around and found no eavesdroppers, causing him to sigh in relief.

"No one had better hear that. That was too close." Tucker agreed with Simmons. Unknown to them the four female Avengers managed to quickly hide when they saw him look around for any eavesdroppers. The four became very suspicious of the group. Natasha made a mental note to look into government databases to find any related information related to Tucker or Simmons. They saw that unhealthy man from the bathroom come back to the group come back from the restroom.

"Whew...that was long." Grif sighed in relief as he dried his wet hands. "What I miss?"

"NUMBER 13!" The cashier called out. Tucker noticed it was their number and headed up to grab the meals. The four Avenger's eyes followed Tucker up to the cashier. Suddenly, a ringing came from his blue jean's pocket, causing Tucker to dig into his pocket and withdraw his specially designed communicator designed by Church.

' _It's Church, what does he want?'_ Tucker wondered. Without a thought he answered it and placed the communicator close to his ear at the same time holding a finger out in front of the waiter for him to wait.

"Go head' Church." The four female Avengers heard Tucker answer the strange, unknown device he dug from his pocket. Unfortunately, they couldn't hear the other voice at the end of the line.

" _Tucker get back home. There's been robberies all over the place. Even the local superheroes can't handle it. Get the Reds and Blues to gear up. I sent Lopez, Freckles, Carolina, Washington, and a Warthog down there. Charon's toys allowed me to cloak it so it can enter the secret underground hangar behind the house. I'll explain once you guys are there."_ Church told him from the communicator and disconnected, leaving a bewildered Tucker.

"Could I have a to go box?" Tucker asked the cashier who nodded. The cashier retrieved a two to-go boxes from a compartment underneath and began stashing the food in the two boxes. Meanwhile, Tucker waved over his friends and Simmons noticed. Once Simmons noticed he told the others and they got all got up to meet Tucker up front.

"What's going on?" Donut asked once they finally met up with Tucker. Tucker leaned in to whisper to all of them,

"Church called us to get back home, it's urgent. He sent Lopez, Freckles, Washington, and Carolina. We need to go." He whispered to them. In response they gave a nod.

"Sarge grab the box." Tucker pointed to the box in which Sarge proceeded to grab with both hands. From there they all exited the establishment, leaving four confused Avengers.

"Come on, guys. We need to follow them." Jennifer told her three friends as she got up and followed them. The three looked at each other then shrugged as they got up and followed Jennifer. When they got outside they were greeted by the most surprising sight.

"Woah!" Jennifer exclaimed as she saw Sarge's and Tucker's vehicles starting up.

"What kind of car is that?" Carol wondered aloud behind Jennifer. Carol observed the vehicle and was in awe.

"Don't know, get in the car. We're going to follow them." Natasha stated as she already saw the two unknown but awesome vehicles start reversing. The other three nodded and Natasha called up her specially designed vehicle. A few moments later the vehicle came up and Natasha opened the passenger door and scooted to the driver seat with Carol following to sit in the passenger seat. Wanda opened the back door and maneuvered herself in the back left seat while Jennifer had trouble getting in due to her size. Once Jennifer got in she had to duck her head slightly due to her size, creating an uncomfortable position. Natasha looked their the window in front of her and saw that the two vehicles started exiting the parking lot, waiting for three cars to pass. Once the three cars past the two vehicles with the Reds and Blues made way for their home with a secret hangar and a carpool. Behind the Reds and Blues, Natasha, Jennifer, Carol, and Wanda followed behind, their curiosity peaking each passing second as they followed the two vehicles.

"Aw, man. Don't tell me we have to do stuff." Grif groaned next to Sarge as they drove to their residence.

"Shut up dirt bag. If Tinker Bell says it's important then it's important." Sarge grunted, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"What's this about, sir?" Simmons asked from the back.

"Not sure, Simmons. Whatever it is, it better be damn important and a good reason too. These burgers smell way too good to pass up." Sarge replied as he took a quick glance at the burgers in the compartment in the middle between him and Grif.

"I don't think I'll eat a burger yet." Grif groaned as he felt his stomach full enough. As they past multiple streets and stop lights along the way they heard many alarms going off.

"Maybe these alarms have something to do with it." Simmons suggested.

"Maybe, Simmons. They could be the notorious street dirt bags robbing banks. Not every superhero can be there at once." Sarge nodded in agreement.

"I just hope we don't run into super-villains or that mercenary, god knows we had enough of those." Grif frowned, vividly remembering the Meta, Felix, Locus and whatnot.

"Agreed." Simmons, Sarge, and Donut replied in unison, agreeing with Grif.

"Wait a minute...did I just agree with Grif?" Sarge asked himself, surprised. He slowly turned his head to Grif once the vehicle stopped at a red light.

"I think so sir." Simmons nodded in the back.

"Huh, weird..." Sarge muttered, narrowing his eyes at Grif.

"Seriously, what's wrong with me? Why do you hate me?" Grif demanded.

"No reason…." Sarge replied slowly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay. Got many things going on with two other stories. Favorite, Follow, and Review. Spread the word if you can if you like this story. I noticed that there weren't any RvB stories in which the characters end up in the Marvel Universe, so I decided to create one. It's like my story 'Heroes and Soldiers' and other stories like 'Land of Heroes' and 'Noble Spartans, Noble Heroes.'**_

 _ **Review, Favorite, and Follow for more!**_


	3. Ready, Aim

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARVEL, RED VS BLUE, HALO OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **I apologize for any grammar mistakes or typos in advance!**_

* * *

"Uh, Sarge?"

"Yes, Private Donut?"

"Is that car following us?"

Simmons and Grif looked at Donut while Sarge briefly looked at Donut before focusing on the road.

"What car?" Simmons asked.

"That black car that's been following us since we left In-N-Out." Donut answered while hooking his thumb backwards toward the black Chevrolet SUV. Simmons looked behind the car and indeed a black Chevrolet SUV was directly behind him. It seemed that the sun reflecting off the windshield had completely hidden the driver and passengers from their eyes. Grif turned around as well to get a look at the so called stalker car.

"Why are they following us? Don't they have some other shit to do?" Grif wondered aloud as he gazed upon the SUV.

"So...there is someone following us." Sarge stated.

"Sarge, we need to shake them off before they discover our...you know." Simmons suggested Sarge while looking at Sarge then back at the SUV constantly in a state of worry.

"Don't worry," Sarge replied as he dug into a compartment in the Warthog and retrieved a small rectangular shaped object; a radio communication, "Here," Sarge tossed the small radio to Simmons who barely caught it.

"What's this? Some sort of bluetooth?" Simmons asked as he examined the small object.

"No, Simmons. It's a radio. Call the bluetards. They're going want to know about this." Sarge ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Simmons obediently complied, placing the radio in his right ear. He tapped the radio with his index finger once and held it there. Simmons heard a beep in his right ear, indicating that the blues had answered the radio communication.

" _Yo, what's up reds?"_ Tucker responded through the radio.

 _In the Black Chevrolet SUV_

"What are they doing?" Jennifer asked as she leaned forward to get a good look at the Warthog, unknown to them of course.

"One of their guys has a small object in his right ear. A Bluetooth, perhaps?" Carol replied as she squinted her eyes at the man in the back of the turret-less Warthog; the scout hog basically.

"It seems like a bluetooth of some sort," Natasha spoke before adding, "But it looks like he's trying to establish a connection with someone. Possibly the other group."

"Could you read his lips?" Jennifer inquired to the right of Natasha.

"I could try." Natasha nodded before stepping on the brakes as the Red Team Warthog had stopped at a red light. From there, she used the time to focus on what the man, Simmons, was saying.

She saw his mouth move and she read, ' _Tucker, we got this black SUV following us like a fucking stalker. We need to shake them off!'_ he looked urgent, worried almost.

Natasha cleared her throat, " _Tucker, we got this black SUV following us like a fucking stalker. We need to shake them off!_ " She repeated to the other three Avengers, "I believe that's what he said."

"He's got quite the mouth." Jennifer commented, an amused look formed on her face.

"Why are we following these guys again?" Wanda wondered aloud. She realized she could do other beneficial things instead of following a group of strangers.

Jennifer gave her a weird look, "Because, we got nothing to do? I guess?" Jennifer shrugged.

"Really?" Wanda inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, wait. Why are we even following them?" Carol repeated Wanda's question.

"These people, they're no normal people." Natasha replied as she kept focus on the man who hasn't moved his mouth yet.

"Of course they're not normal! Did you see how they acted at In-N-Out? They're talking about states Maine and Carolina!" Jennifer said, making it completely obvious that the Reds and Blues are not normal.

"...I knew that." Natasha replied. She saw Jennifer open her mouth to reply and Natasha added, "But they talked about states Carolina and Maine as if they were real people. Code names, almost."

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Carol wondered, referring to the Reds and Blues talking about Carolina and Maine. Unbeknownst them, they were agents of Project Freelancer with one still active.

" _Tucker I can't just call Church, Carolina and Washington! They're on their way! If we don't shake them off real quick then we're fucked! They can't find out about us yet!"_ Natasha interrupted, reading Simmons's lips.

"Man, they are weird. Like really weird." Jennifer commented.

"See, they talk about Carolina and Washington as if they were real people." Natasha pointed out, her grip on the wheel loosened. She never knew she was gripping on the wheel so tight.

"Maybe following them WAS a good idea." Wanda grunted in defeat.

"That's the spirit!" Jennifer enthusiastically patted her back a good three times or so.

" _You want me to call Lopez?! He speaks fucking spanish and we can't understand him! Alright, you take the Hog one direction and we'll take the hog the other direction. Alright, good."_ Natasha read Simmons's lips once more before she saw him take out the communicator and giving it to the driver.

"Hey, where's the other car?" Jennifer wondered aloud, looking through her window and then looking through Wanda's window.

Natasha took a brief glimpse in the rear-view mirror and behold, the other car was two cars behind them. Natasha answered, "Two cars behind us."

Jennifer turned around and looked through the back window and there she saw the other Warthog holding Blue team. "Oh."

 _Back with Red team…_

"What's the plan to shake off those bastards, Simmons?"

"Well, sir. Tucker's going to turn right while we turn left." Simmons answered Sarge. Sarge stepped onto the gas pedal as the light turned green and turned left. Sarge took a look in the rear-view mirror and saw that Blue team took a right but the SUV was still on their tail.

"Maybe...that wasn't such a good idea." Grif sighed in the passenger seat. His eyes darted over to the bag in the middle. Suddenly, he felt better. Better enough to eat all those food in the bag. His hand went to reach for it…

 _SMACK_

"Ow!" Grif yelped and pulled his hand away and used his other hand to rub the stinging spot.

"Don't eat the food yet, fatass. I don't trust you with ALL our food." Sarge growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the road, his grip on the wheel tightening.

"Seriously, you could have told me to stop!" Grif shot back, angry, "Did you really have to smack my hand?"

"Yes." Sarge answered without a second thought.

' _Of course he would.'_ Grif mentally did an eye roll.

"They're still following us..." Donut chimed in as he stared back at the black SUV containing the Avengers.

 _Inside Black SUV_

"...Does he really have to stare at us like that?" Jennifer asked, feeling uneasy with the man that could be mistaken as a woman stare at the windshield while they followed him.

"He has every right to stare at us. We've been following them since they left." Wanda shrugged her shoulders.

"...Seriously, can he not stare at us?" Carol said, feeling as uneasy as Jen.

 _With the Reds_

"Donut, you've been staring at that car for 15 seconds." Simmons noticed.

"..." Donut gave no response, his eyes locked onto the SUV. He hasn't even blinked once throughout his staring contest between him and the SUV.

Simmons sighed exasperatedly. This did not go unnoticed by Grif and Sarge, however.

"Dude, you need to chill." Grif said to Simmons.

"I hate to say this...but I agree with Grif." Sarge reluctantly agreed with Grif.

"...What happens if they—anyone finds out about us? Will the Government lock us up and study us like lab rats?" Simmons wondered.

"Huh?" Sarge and Grif simultaneously asked, tilting their heads in confusion. Of course Sarge had to pay attention to the road.

"It's—never mind. You guys aren't intellectual enough to understand." Simmons sighed in defeat.

"Good point." Grif nodded in agreement despite the insult, "We were never too smart enough to understand your mumbo jumbo. Only you can, sadly."

"Yeah, that's true..." Simmons nodded, "Still, you guys need to become intelligent."

"What do I look like? Fucking Bill Nye? No way, Jose. Science and math and shit is your category." Grif replied then pointed at himself with his thumb, "Me? Doing nothing but eating food is my world."

"...I swear your going to get diabetes one day." Simmons sighed, rubbing his temples out of exasperation.

"It's how I live Simmons. It's how I live." Grif replied, looking proud.

Sarge maneuvered the Warthog to round another corner and soon their house was within their line of sight. Sarge noticed that the Blues had beat him and his team to the home, causing him to grumble curse words under his breath.

"We're here..." Sarge grumbled, upset that the Blues had beat them to the house.

"Sarge, what are we going to do about the car that's still behind us?" Donut inquired from the back who had recently broke his gaze from the SUV. Unbeknownst him, breaking his gaze caused every occupant in the SUV to sigh in relief.

"Oh," Sarge blinked, his eyes still focused on the road, "Shit. Simmons you still have the communicator?"

"Uh, yes sir. Want me to establish connection with the blues?" Simmons asked. Sarge nodded and Simmons went on to place the device in his ear once again. Tapping it twice he called Tucker. After three seconds he heard a beep.

"Tucker, we still have those creepy ass stalkers on our ass!" Simmons exclaimed, loud enough for civilians nearby to hear him. The civilians nearby gave each other confused looks before continuing on with their day.

" _Dude, just chill. Wash, Carolina, and Lopez are here from what Church told me. They're in the underground base under our house. Seriously, when did we get an underground base under our house?"_ Tucker asked over the radio.

"That's not what's important right now! Right now, we got a creepy ass car following us. We're heading towards your position. What the fuck do we do?!" Simmons frantically asked over the radio, worried that people might discover that they're from an alternate reality.

" _Uh..."_ Tucker was unable to produce an answer, " _Just park the damn Hog and get inside the house. We go underground and tell Church or Carolina or Wash, they'll know what to do. By the time we get out they'll probably be gone."_ Tucker assured Simmons over the radio. It worked, barely.

"Better work." Simmons grumbled before disconnecting the link between him and Tucker and removing the device out of his ear and tossed it back to Sarge. Sarge managed to catch the device and he placed it into the compartment in the Warthog.

Sarge maneuvered the vehicle to a parking spot next to the blue's vehicle, who were inside by the time they got there. Sarge managed to do a good job with the parallel parking with the Blue's hog behind them and a Toyota truck in front of the Red's Hog. Sarge turned off the engine, made sure to enable security for the Hog, and dismounted from the Vehicle. Simmons and Donut just hopped off the back and quickly made their way into their temporary home. Grif managed to exit the passenger seat, albeit he had a little trouble lifting himself from the seat. Sarge and Grif quickly made their way into the house where Simmons and Donut were already inside, taking a seat at a nearby couch.

* * *

Meanwhile, the black SUV parked a bit further away from the house to avoid suspicion. Natasha kept the engine on so that the A/C would be enabled as it was a hot day today in Manhattan.

"So, we're going to be like those two stooges in the move Home Alone?" Wanda asked in the back left seat;behind Natasha's seat, with dry humor.

"Kind of," She-Hulk/Jennifer shrugged her emerald green shoulders. She still felt uncomfortable in her position inside the SUV due to her height, "Can I get out? It's getting really uncomfortable back here."

"No," Natasha answered then went on to explain, "If you don't want to arouse suspicion then I suggest that you stay in the vehicle. They would be wondering why a certain superhero is outside their home."

"Also the neighbors as well." Carol added to Natasha's explanation.

"And the civilians nearby as well." Natasha nodded, folding her arms.

"How long do you suppose we wait? They're probably hiding inside the house. We're wasting time." Wanda said, against the idea of waiting inside the SUV for god knows how long just to find info on those random guys.

"I've got nothing better to do." Jennifer admitted.

"Eh, same. I could always train but I already did that." Carol shrugged her shoulders, turning around

"I'm on leave." Natasha simply said as she turned around, "I suppose this is what I'm reduce to do."

"You still haven't answered my question." Wanda frowned.

"30 minutes. If nothing happens within those 30 minutes, we leave." Natasha answered her question.

And so they went on watching the house from their car.

* * *

 _Blood Gulch crew/Project Freelancer operatives residence…_

Sarge, Donut, Simmons, and Grif made their way into the elevator they didn't even know that was in their house. Once inside, Sarge found two buttons on the right panel. One button read ' _Home'_ and the other read ' _Underground'_ Sarge pushed the underground button and the doors to the elevator slowly closed. From there, the elevator makes it's way to the underground base under the residence.

"...Since when did we get an elevator?" Grif wondered aloud, examining the elevator walls, marbled walls to be precise.

"I have no fucking clue." Simmons replied, just as confused as Grif was. No words were spoken during the ride. In 19 seconds, a ding rang throughout the elevator, indicating that they had arrived underground. The doors to the elevator slowly slid open, revealing a huge underground base.

The reds stepped out and entered the underground base, observing.

"I don't remember this being here." Simmons attempted to recall any memory of seeing this underground base but no memories popped up.

"When did THIS, happen?" Sarge asked aloud, referring to the underground base.

"And where are the Blues and Carolina and Wash?" Donut wondered, searching for any signs of them.

"Right behind you." A voice answered causing the Reds to spin around a meet Tucker already geared in his meta armor. Along with Tucker was Lopez, Caboose, Doc, Carolina, and Washington who were already geared in their respective armor.

"What the-?" Sarge gasped in surprise.

"Weren't expecting us to be ready so soon, Sarge?" Church asked through Tucker's suit before appearing between the two groups, "Sup, reds."

"...When did you guys find time to build all this shit?!" Grif exclaimed, his voice raised to the point of yelling. Warthogs were in rows and columns based on their variant such as the M12 LRV or the M12G1 to the M12A1 to the M831. At least fifty Warthogs were in each group of variant, creating about 200 Warthogs within the huge underground base. Along with the Warthogs were the Scorpion tanks on the other side. Three rows of scorpion and two columns were placed on the opposite side of where the Warthogs were placed, separating them. Along with the Scorpions were four Grizzly tanks (Halo Wars) in a square. Then came the Mongooses and it's other variant; the Gungoose. The two ATV vehicles littered the corner diagonal of the Scorpions. Four rows of Mongooses and three columns. Two rows of Gungoose's and three columns. Then there came the Cobras and Wolverines in the opposite corner of the Mongooses. The Wolverines made up four rows and four columns while the Cobras made up three rows and three columns. All the vehicles were neatly and evenly spaced between each other; organized.

"Eh, you can thank Lopez. He's a really fast worker once you overclock him. And I mean REALLY, REALLY fast." Church replied, still shocked at how Lopez worked.

"It's like that time in Vallhalla." Simmons recalled, remembering the huge underground storage/simulation test Lopez had built. That was as small as a cheap apartment compared to this underground base.

"And he did a mighty fine job on that. He was efficient." Sarge nodded to that, "Excellent work, Lopez!" Sarge enthusiastically congratulated his machine.

" _Fuck you!"_ Lopez replied, knowing that Sarge wouldn't understand.

"My pleasure, Lopez." Sarge gave Lopez a small smile, bowing.

"Sarge...did you just bow?" Simmons asked incredulously.

"Why, yes I did Private Simmons." Sarge confirmed, proud that Lopez built this. ' _Suck it bluetards!'_

"This place is fucking huge!" Grif exclaimed, "Where the hell did you all get the vehicles?"

"From Staff of Charon," Washington answered, "They really were ready for war. Plus there's more vehicles in the hangar and the other garage."

"You're kidding?" Grif gave Washington an unbelieving look.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Washington asked, his face showing that he wasn't kidding.

"So, why were we called here?" Sarge asked Church, wanting to get back to the topic at hand.

"Well, multiple bank robberies occurred throughout Manhattan. NYPD is scrambling as many officers as they can and vigilantes such as Spider-Man and Daredevil are helping out in any way possible."

"But?" Sarge asked, knowing there was a 'but'

"BUT, even that's not enough to stop the crime spree. Multiple deadlocks occurred while bank robberies. It's basically the Purge." Church responded.

"The Purge?" Carolina gave Epsilon a curious look under her helmet.

"It's a movie I found while gathering data. It's when the US goes to hell with all crime legal for a whole day." Church replied, answering her question.

"Wow, hate to be there when it happens." Doc said, shuddering at what it would be like to live a day where everyone is allowed to do any crime for 24 hours.

"That's fucking stupid!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Don't blame me, blame Hollywood." Church raised his hands defensively while shaking his head, "Don't get why people are into that."

"People actually watch it?" Sarge asked, "And they enjoy it?"

"Duh, it's a movie. Movies are meant to be watched." Grif answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"I that Grif." Sarge growled.

"Anyway," Church interrupted, "Back to the crime spree, we need to help the NYPD and vigilantes."

"So? Time to get a rollin'! Let me just grab my trusty shotgun and I'll be on me way!" Sarge said excitedly before rushing out to grab his gear...in which he stopped, "Where's me gear?"

"Here," Washington grabbed a Charon crate near an elevator and placed it down in front of Sarge with a grunt, "In here."

Sarge nodded in thanks before opening the crate and indeed he found his armor. He began to place his helmet on first before equipping the torso, legs, arms, hands, etc. Within a minute, Sarge was fully decked in his Red armor, standing proud.

"Hey, where's our armor?" Simmons asked Wash, who merely pointed to three other crates near the elevators. "Oh, thanks."

Simmons, Donut, Grif quickly made their way to the three Charon crates near the elevator. Simmons opened the crate to the left and found that it was Grif's.

"Grif, you're armor right here!" Simmons called to Grif. Grif nodded and went to replace Simmon's spot. Donut opened the middle crate and found that it was his armor. Clothes still on, he began to place his lightish red helmet upon his head before equipping the other pieces.

Simmons went over to he last Charon crate that has yet to be opened. He approached it and used his hands to remove the top, revealing his Maroon armor inside. He began to place his helmet and worked his way down to his feet.

Within two minutes, Simmons, Grif, and Donut were decked in their respective armor. The three then rejoined with the rest.

"Now I need is my weapon." Sarge muttered. "Where's is my weapon?" He asked Washington. He noticed that the rest were not equipped with weapons either.

"In the armory, we were just heading there." Washington answered.

"Well, lead the way then good ol' Washington." Sarge gestured Washington to proceed.

"Actually, Lopez is taking us there since he built this underground base." Doc chimed in, revealing that Lopez was leading them.

"Yeah, we were just on our way." Washington nodded, "Lopez?" He gestured for Lopez to lead them to the armory. Lopez went in front of the group and down the middle of the Warthogs and Scorpions, leading to a large metal door, which looked like it could fit at least five Scorpions if they were side-by-side. The rest followed him and they saw Lopez retreat to a panel to the right side of the large door. He imputed the code '6424' into the panel and the door opened, slowly. Lopez went back to the group and lead them once again down the large corridor. After Lopez lead the group a good distance away from the metal door which closed, they stumbled upon a room to the left. On the top of the door were bright bold words that read ' _Armory'_

Lopez stepped in front of the door and it automatically slid open and walked inside the supposed armory. The others followed in tow and they were greeted by the sight of vast weapons lined up against the walls. Weapons ranging from the MA5C, MA5D, M6 Magnum, M7 SMG, M7s SMG, M6 SOCOM Magnum, BR55, M90 CAWS, M45D Tactical Shotgun, M739 LMG, and so on. Covenant weaponry was also against the walls but they were on the right side of the armory. They all searched around the armory for their desired weapons. Of course, Sarge was quick to find his trusty shotgun, the M45D.

"That's all your going to get?" Grif asked Sarge incredulously.

"Yeah, just my shotgun." Sarge nodded.

"Not even a secondary weapon?" Simmons asked.

"Hmm." Sarge hummed before spotting a M90 CAWS and he approached it. He grabbed the shotgun and attached it to his back, "Better?"

"Ehhh..." Simmons said, unsure. Sure he had a secondary weapon but they were only for close quarters.

"Good enough for me." Grif nodded.

"Oh, by the way," Church suddenly said, having everyone's undivided attention on him, "Your going have to take TTR rounds. We have plenty of them in the armory."

"TTR rounds? The hell is that?" Simmons asked, he never heard of a TTR round before.

"Tactical Training Round." Church answered his question.

"Training rounds?! Are you out of your mind?!" Sarge yelled, outraged.

"We can't kill the criminals or we'll be wanted by the superheroes." Church explained.

"...Fine." Sarge reluctantly agreed as he didn't want any superheroes on his ass anytime soon.

"And what if we run into a super-villain, Church?" Tucker asked as he grabbed a M392 DMR from a wall.

"Then if we're sure they can't go down with a TTR," Church began, "We use live rounds." He finished with an invisible smile.

"Heheh, you know blue. I'm actually hoping to run into a super-villain." Sarge chuckled as he knew wishing to face a super-villain was crazy.

"Um, Church?" Caboose asked innocently.

"Yes, Caboose?" He replied.

"Where's Freckles?"

"He should be on that crate over there, Caboose." Carolina answered for Church, pointing to a crate that was in the corner of the large armory. She retrieved her desired weapon, BR55 and a M6 Magnum.

"Thank you, Carolina!" Caboose called back as he rushed towards his robotic companion. He picked it up and asked, "Freckles?"

"...Yes, Captain Caboose?" The weapon replied.

"Oh, good! It's you!" Caboose then hugged the weapon tightly.

Simmons grabbed a BR55 and a M392 DMR as he had good experience with both weapons. Grif grabbed a BR55, much like Simmons, and a MA5C. Donut grabbed two M6 Magnums and a M392 DMR. Lopez grabbed a BR55 and M7s SMG. Finally, Washington grabbed a SRS99-AM rifle and a BR55 to go along with it. None decided to bring grenades as they knew it was too dangerous. They all went to the middle of the Armory and retrieved TTR rounds for their weapons from a crate.

"Uh, Church? What do I do with these?" Caboose asked Church while holding a TTR magazine for Freckles.

Church sighed next to Carolina, "Carolina?"

"I got it, Church." Carolina sighed in response before motioning Caboose to approach her. He did as told and once he was close, Carolina grabbed the magazine in his hand and Freckles. She released the current magazine in Freckles before replacing it with the TTR magazine.

"Grab more of that, Caboose. You're going to need it." Carolina told Caboose.

"Okay!" Caboose nodded and complied, retreating back to the crate to grab more TTR magazines.

"Hey, Church!" Simmons called while reaching into the crate to grab more TTR magzines for his BR55 and M392 DMR. Church disappeared from Carolina and reappeared next to Simmons.

"Sup?"

"Do you think we could use these TTR rounds for the Warthog turret?" Simmons asked curiously.

"Hmm." Church hummed in thought, tapping his chin. "I think so. Hey, Lopez!"

" _Yes?_ " Lopez responded while just finishing placing a TTR mag in his BR55 and grabbing more for extra ammo.

"Do—is it possible to use these TTR rounds for the mini-gun on the Warthog?" Church asked the Spanish speaking robot.

Lopez gave in some thought, curious himself, before answering, "... _Yes. Let me get right on it."_ before he finished grabbing extra TTR mags and left the Armory.

"Well, he said yes. He's probably going to do that right now." Church answered Simmons's question, turning around.

"Oh," Simmons blinked underneath his helmet, "Sweet."

"Oh. I almost forgot." Church said before shouting, "Hey! Bring some live rounds just in case we deal with a super-villain or a meta-human!"

"Okay!" The whole room chorused in response before returning to their tasks. Sarge grabbed the TTR shotgun shells designed for both variants of shotguns that he was equipped with. He placed 8 shells in his M45D and pumped it once. He placed the M45D on his back and grabbed his M90 CAWS and placed 12 shells into it. He also made sure to grab live round shells just in case. Just before he was ready to leave, his eyes were able to spot a box containing shotgun shells that he had never seen before. Curious, he returned back to the crate which was being mauled by the many hands grabbing for ammo. He grabbed the box with his left armored hand and brought it to his face, examining it. He turned it around before finding the name of the rounds.

"Armor-piercing shells." Sarge read the title. He tilted his head in confusion before opening the container. He reached into the small box and grabbed eight shells that were green instead of the standard red. He brought a green shotgun shell to his helmet's visor, his eyes examining every detail in the shell.

"Might as well have these on hand." Sarge muttered before grabbing all the Armor-piercing shells and saving it for later. Once finished, he headed for the exit.

"We all ready?" Washington's voice rang out in the Armory, finished grabbing TTR rounds and live rounds.

"Yes." The whole room replied, already finished grabbing what they need.

"Good." Washington nodded, "We need to get to the Garage. We'll find a vehicle in there."

"Oh, baby. I'm ready." O'Malley said sinisterly, carrying his trademark M41STS Rocket MAV.

"Woah, woah Doc!" Church exclaimed, disappearing from Simmons then reappearing once more in front of Doc, "You can't bring that."

"And why not?" O'Malley's evil voice asked.

"You'll putting civilians and criminals at risk!" Church explained, throwing his hands in the air.

"...Can't I bring this as a final resort? Say...for a super-villain?" O'Malley asked, attempting to find a way to bring the Rocket Launcher with him.

"...Sure." Church reluctantly replied, "BUT, BUT! Only for SUPER-VILLAINS, got it?" He told O'Malley sternly.

"Crystal." O'Malley nodded, agreeing to the terms before leaving to grab an MA5D assault rifle and quickly picking up TTR magazines and live magazines as well for the rifle. He released the current Magazine in the MA5D before slamming in a fresh TTR one. "I'm ready."

"Alright, lets roll." Carolina ordered before walking towards the entrance/exit and exited the Armory with the others following. They then walked towards the Garage of vehicles.

"I don't think it should be called a Garage." Grif commented while they walked towards the garage, "It's more of a base if you ask me."

"That's why it's called an underground base, moron." Tucker replied to Grif's comment.

"Seriously, how did Lopez do all of this?" Grif asked in amazement, still processing that Lopez built the underground base in a matter of 24 hours.

"I ask myself the same thing." Washington chimed in.

"You know Sarge," Church began, appearing next to Tucker as they walked towards the garage, "I think it's some sort of coincidence that Lopez happened to speak Spanish but he can work fast. Guess it's to compensate for us understanding him."

"Huh?" Sarge tilted his head, confused.

"I'm saying that Lopez speaks Spanish; a flaw, might I add. Then he can work super efficiently; an advantage. Guess it comes with the robot kit package, right?"

"I don't remember reading that in the manual." Sarge muttered, unable to recall such thing in the Robot ' _How 2 build 4 dumb people'_ manual.

"I...don't it was supposed to be in the manual. Guess it kinda happened." Church shrugged his AI shoulders.

"Jesus H Chirst." Grif gasped. They had finally arrived to the garage/Underground base. The others looked at him oddly.

"What, Grif?" Simmons asked, his own eyes darting around the garage searching for something to gasp for but none came to mind. In response, Grif placed his right hand on his helmeted forehead.

"I can not just get used to seeing these many vehicles in here." Grif sighed, though amazed.

"Get used to it you orange baby. This is practically a playground but for adults!" Sarge exclaimed in excitement.

" _Hello."_ Lopez greeted in Spanish, pulling up with the modified M12 LRV.

"Did you fix the turret?" Church asked the robot that no one could understand.

" _Yes."_ Lopez nodded his brown robotic head.

"Sweet!" Church exclaimed.

"Hey, now hold on a minute blue." Sarge interjected, "What's going on?"

"Church asked Lopez to fix the turret to the Warthog so that it fires TTR rounds instead of it's normal 50. Cal rounds, sir." Simmons answered for Church.

"Oh, really?" Sarge asked, suddenly interested. "So we can use this baby to attack those criminals without killing them?"

"Sure do, they'd be knocked out with this gun with it's fire rate of 900 rounds per minute." Church described.

"But what about that stalker car that's outside? The black SUV?" Donut pointed out.

"Tucker told me about it," Church seemingly brushed off the fact that a black SUV was parked outside their residence, stalking them. "Let me check the outside cams if they're still there." Church disappeared to check the outside cameras. Within five seconds, he reappeared in his AI form holding his Sniper Rifle.

"I didn't see it, must have left." Church told the others.

"Oh, thank god!" Simmons sighed in relief, "I thought we were dead!"

"You guys need to be more careful out there." Carolina chastised them, "Where were you when they started following you?"

"Oh, we just went to In-N-Out and ordered our food." Tucker answered.

"OH, SHIT!" Grif suddenly exclaimed.

"What's happening, Private Grif?" Sarge questioned, hearing the urgency in Grif's exclamation.

"THE FOOD!" Grif replied, "WE'VE GOT TO GO BACK AND GET THE FOOD OR WE'LL DIE!" Grif dramatically yelled. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Everyone had their ' _Are you serious'_ looks beneath their helmets save for Church.

"God dammit, Grif!" Simmons shouted as he shook Grif by both of his shoulders, "Now is not the time for worrying about our god damn food!"

"Are you for real?" Church asked Grif in disbelief. "You're worried...about fucking food?"

"Not just food! Cheeseburgers and fries!" Grif defended himself and his lust for food.

"Are you serious?" Carolina asked with a raised eyebrow underneath her Recon helmet. She placed her right hand against here helmeted temple, attempting to ease the oncoming headache. "Please, for the love of god, tell me he's not serious."

"Unfortunately, he's very serious." Sarge answered with a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Grif, you gotta stop eating too much. You need to lose weight! What if we were to come across a villain and you can't keep up?" Washington asked the fat Private.

"Yeah, um...I agree with Agent Washington said." Caboose agreed with a nod, his hands kept a firm grip on his rifle; Freckles.

" _I concur."_ Freckles agreed.

" _We've got to hide every food on the planet if we want Grif to lose weight."_ Lopez said with dead seriousness, " _Then again, he'll find a way to make anything into food."_ Lopez added, remaining in the driver seat of the Warthog.

"Oh, don't be ashamed Grif buddy!" Donut cheered enthusiastically, "I'm sure with my diet you'll be in shape in no time!"

"And what exactly is your diet?" Doc inquired curiously.

"I only eat food that are more than 3 using the digit method." Donut answered.

"That's your new diet, Private Donut?" Sarge asked, approaching the modified Warthog that Lopez was still sitting in.

"Yup!" Donut replied with pride, placing both his hands on his hips.

"Digit method? You mean that method used for lazy people with the vitamin A and C and sodium and shit?" Simmons inquired, removing his hands from Grif's orange armored shoulders and turning around to face Donut.

"Sure, do! I went on the internet and people had great results!" Donut nodded.

" _I think we should bring another Warthog, the troop variant."_ Lopez suggested from his driver seat.

"I think we should bring another Warthog, the troop version." Church suggested, unknowingly translated Lopez.

" _Are you mocking me?"_ Lopez accused Church, offended.

"Actually, Sarge, Lopez, Donut, Grif, Simmons, and me will take two modified Warthogs with the turret using TTR rounds while the rest take a Warthog and Carolina will take a Gungoose loaded with TTR SMGs." Washington suggested a better idea.

"That works too. Alright, I'm with Tucker, Carolina, Caboose, and Doc and the reds are Wash. One Freelancer for each team, right?" Church noticed.

"That's right." Washington nodded before motioning Lopez to grab another Warthog modified to incapacitate. Meanwhile, Carolina set out to the corner of which the Mongooses and Gungooses were perfectly parked. She hopped onto a Gungoose and ignited it's engines and drove back towards the group. Lopez returned with another Warthog that he quickly modified and hopped out, the engine to both hogs still enabled.

"Lopez?" Church called, waiting for their two modified Warthogs. Lopez didn't want to go and grab them so he pointed to two Warthogs that were recently modified. Church nodded in thanks before disappearing into Tucker's armor. Tucker, Caboose, and Doc set out to get the Warthog. Tucker hopped into the driver seat, Caboose entered the passenger seat, and Doc/O'Malley jumped into the turret seat in the back. O'Malley made 360's with the turret, moving it left and right to make sure the turret was good. Once he was satisfied he nodded towards Tucker who had turned to him. Tucker returned to the steering wheel and pushed on the gas pedal and return to Carolina.

Sarge hopped into the driver seat into one of the two Warthogs, Grif entered the passenger seat in his Warthog, and Simmons manned the gun in the back. Lopez jumped into the driver seat, Donut went around and entered the passenger while Washington went to the back and hopped onto the gunner.

Soon, the Reds and Blues were already set in their vehicles. The Reds and Wash had two Warthogs while the Blues and Carolina had one Warthog and a gungoose; Carolina driving the gungoose.

"We split up, two teams. Team Red will go right and deal with any crime the NYPD can't handle while we go left and do the same." Church told everyone who nodded to the plan.

"Alright, so how do we get out of here? There some elevator for our vehicles?" Sarge asked, curious himself as he wondered how they would ever get out with their vehicles.

"I'm sure Lopez would lead the way." Simmons answered, knowing Lopez built all this then he must have built an exit.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Church agreed, "Lopez?"

" _Yes. Follow me."_ Lopez then lightly pushed on the gas pedal and the Warthog moved forward, it's tires spinning. The other two Warthogs and Gungoose followed his vehicle. Lopez lead them to another metal door; opposite of the metal door that contained the Armory. The metal door opened automatically, motion sensors detecting the vehicle in range. The metal door slowly slid open and once it was finished, Lopez's Warthog moved forward with the others following. Inside the room were many aircraft vehicles lined up in rows and columns, same as the garage.

"Woah." Everyone save for Lopez, Carolina, and Washington gasped in amazement.

"Now this is cool." Grif spoke up, his voice holding amazement. They passed by many aircraft vehicles such as the AV-14 Hornet, AV-22 Sparrowhawk, AC-220 Gunship, Type-26 GSA or Covenant Banshees, D79H-TC Pelican, D77-TC Pelican and so much more. The larger vehicles, the Vultures, and Pelicans, were more spread out within their neatly and organized rows and columns, showing just how big the room was.

"How would these ships escape?" Simmons asked Lopez curiously. He looked around a bit and couldn't help but notice that there weren't any places that the vehicles could leave the hangar as they drove.

" _There's an opening above us that opens automatically when the aircraft is detected by the motion sensors."_ Lopez explained while using his left hand to point upwards as they drove down the straight path. Simmons followed his finger and indeed he saw a noticeable line down the middle of the ceiling and yellow and black caution colors along the left end and as well as the right end.

"Oh...makes sense." Simmons nodded in understanding, "But where does this lead to? Won't the aircraft be seen by anyone? Wouldn't it hit anything, like a building?" Simmons threw questions towards Lopez.

"Okay, let me answer this Lopez." Church sighed within Tucker's armor. "You see, those cars and buildings all around our house?"

"Uh huh." Simmons nodded.

"Well...they're fake. Sort of." Church revealed.

"Bu-but how! They look so real!" Simmons exclaimed in surprise.

"You know that underground simulation thing Lopez built back on Valhalla?" Church recalled.

"Yeah..." Simmons nodded before it came to him. "So those buildings are fake! We basically live in the middle of nowhere! But what if that car already discovered it!"

"Don't worry. Lopez showed me that he can make the buildings and cars have physical properties so that people don't pass through them, which I might add, was impressive."

"Seriously, Lopez. How did you do that?!" Tucker exclaimed from his driver seat, right behind the Red's vehicle.

"That's really impressive, Lopez. Good job." Washington complimented from the gunner seat of Lopez's vehicle.

" _Thanks."_ Lopez replied before the car came to a halt and the others followed as well to avoid hitting each other. They came across another metal door and it slowly slid open, revealing a large elevator that could hold at least seven Scorpions. Lopez drove in the elevator and so did the others.

"My...god." Grif whispered in awe, looking all over the elevator. The elevator shook before they felt that they were going upwards. Everyone looked above and the ceiling slid open, light hitting their visors. The elevator slowed down as it reached the top and then completely stopped, indicating that it reached its destination. The Reds and Blues found themselves in a medium sized sandbox that could hold up to well over four Scorpion tanks. Then they saw a medium sized passageway, easily able to fit a Scorpion and Lopez drove towards it. The others followed him through the passageway. After traveling straight for about a minute they found their residence within their line of sight. They noticed that they were in an alleyway in front of their house, a building to their left and a building to their right. The alleyway was wide enough to hold a Scorpion, courtesy of Lopez. Lopez was first to exit the alley and it looked as if he were about to collide with two sedans but he past right through them, the sedans flickering in the process.

"Woah." Doc said with awe. Sarge's vehicle followed Lopez through the two Sedans, Tucker's vehicle followed and finally Carolina came through the two sedans. They all found themselves on the road, they were directly in front of their residence.

Sarge rested his arm on his steering wheel and turned to look at Tucker.

"So we go right?" Sarge asked, making sure that they were doing as they were told.

"Yeah, we'll go left. Carolina follow Tucker's vehicle. Tucker, I'll navigate. Sorry Reds your on your own to navigate." Church apologized.

"Don't worry." Washington assured, "I'll navigate Lopez."

" _Okay."_ Lopez responded, his hands on the steering wheel and his robotic foot inches from the gas pedal.

Washington turned to look at Sarge, "You follow us, don't go anywhere on your own." He told Sarge sternly.

"Roger that, Agent Washington." Sarge nodded.

"See you on the flip side." Church bid farewell, "Let's roll." He told Tucker. Tucker nodded before pushing the gas pedal and the Warthog took off to the left with Carolina following on her GunGoose.

"Alright, Lopez keep going straight. Sarge, make sure you follow us." Washington turned around from his gunner seat and gave Sarge a hard stare.

"Oh...alright." Sarge begrudgingly complied before he turned around to look up at Simmons in the gunner position. "Simmons!"

"Yes, sir?" Simmons responded, awaiting his command.

"Be on the look out for notorious crooks. Those bastards have it coming." Sarge ordered Simmons with a small smirk underneath his helmet.

"Yes, Sir!" Simmons complied, tightening his grip on the turret and remaining vigilant.

"Kiss-ass." Grif quietly chuckled in the Passenger seat. Fortunately, Sarge and Simmons couldn't hear him. Lopez followed Washington's directions, moving the Warthog forward with Sarge's Hog following close behind.

"I wonder where that SUV went to." Simmons wondered aloud in the gunner position.

 _M oments before the Blood Gulch crew entered the Hangar…_

Natasha Romanova, Carol Danvers, Wanda Maximoff, and Jennifer Walters were still hanging inside Natasha's SUV, watching the house intently. It's been 25 minutes and no sign of activity was seen within the house. As if they had vanished. No lights were on through the windows, no shadows moving across the floor. Nothing. Nada.

"Could we leave now?" Wanda impatiently asked from the back, "It's been about 25 minutes and we haven't seen anything happen inside the house."

"That's weird." Carol muttered as she looked around the Neighborhood.

"Of course it's weird. No stuff happened in the house. It was like they were ghosts! Figment of my imaginations!" Jennifer exclaimed as she intently watched the house through Natasha's window.

"No not that..." Carol trailed off, "Did you guys notice that not even one single person is walking around the neighborhood in the 25 minutes we've been here?" Carol asked. The others looked around the neighborhood, sidewalks, roads. They couldn't find a single human being. Sure there were parked Sedans, Trucks, SUVs, Bicycles, etc but no cars strangely appeared on the road. Well, save for two cars that were parked in front of the house they were intently watching. And some other cars that passed by but they were heading towards a different direction rather park in the few parking spaces available near the sidewalks. Surely at least a single human soul had to walk outside. But with this neighborhood, no one walked on the sidewalks. No one rode bicycles. It was...weird.

"Your right," Natasha nodded in agreement. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Something's not right."

"I'm starting to think this neighborhood is a ghost town." Jennifer said before rolling down her window. She noticed the only sound was the sound of the car's engine and the A/C blowing onto her skin.

"It's silent. I can't her anything," Jennifer noted. Carol then used her super hearing to at least hear the sound of people chatting or footsteps. All she got was dead silence.

"I can't hear anything, even with my super hearing." Carol added to Jennifer's deduction.

"Let's just get out of here. We could figure this out later." Wanda announced from the back, "What's the street name?"

Carol looked at a street sign not far from their location but with her enhanced vision she read aloud, " _Tex St."_

"Tex street?" Natasha inquired curiously.

"That's what it says." Carol nodded before using her right finger to point at the street sign ahead.

"Hmm." Natasha hummed in thought. Suddenly, their Avenger communicators went off. Carol was the first to answer hers.

"Hello?" She said through the communicator. She could hear the faint noise of struggling and gunshots. Suddenly, on her screen a man with a red mask with white eye lenses with web patterns on his mask popped into view.

"Uh...Hey Carol." Spider-Man panted, showing some signs of exhaustion.

"Spider-Man? What's going on?" Carol asked worriedly.

"Um..." Spidey trailed off before a gunshot rang out over the communicator and Spider-Man's spider-sense allowed him to dodge it. "HA! Missed!" He then shot a web ball towards the crook who had shot the webbed wonder, restraining him with webbing for the time being. Spider-Man returned to the screen, "Oh you know. Just the normal day dealing with crime. This is like my 20th crime. The criminals are having a field day! There's so much crime even I can't even handle it. I hope DD is faring better than me in Hell's Kitchen." Spider-Man replied over the communicator.

Natasha leaned towards Carol's wrist communicator, "What's going on, Peter?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Oh, hey Nat. I kind of need help stopping all these criminals. I'm in a bank down St. Louis. I just-" Spider-Man was cut off as he was moved off of screen for a moment before returning, "Sorry, had to dodge a bullet." Spider-Man said before doing his famous gesture at a criminal holding an M4 Carbine rifle, webbing him. "Just deal with crime for a bit for me, Kay? It's getting a bit hectic out here."

"Copy that, Spider-Man." Carol nodded before cutting the transmission. She looked at Natasha for a moment before Natasha nodded to her. Natasha maneuvered the car to exit the parking space within the neighborhood and went towards Avengers tower to gear up.

* * *

 _With the Reds…_

Sarge's vehicle followed Lopez's vehicle down the road. They had recently exited their neighborhood and were now heading towards...somewhere.

"Um...where are we going?" Donut asked Washington in the same vehicle as him.

"I...don't know." Washington admitted, embarrassed, "Somewhere we hear alarms ringing."

"Agent Washington doesn't know what's he doing?" Grif mocked behind him in the passenger seat of Sarge's Warthog, "That's a first!"

"Shut it, Grif!" Washington retorted. Grif laughed in amusement with Sarge and Simmons chuckling shortly after. Washington heard alarms ringing for a moment up ahead before they were cut off.

' _They must have disabled the alarms. Luckily I know where it is.'_ Washington thought before ordering, "Lopez keep driving up ahead. Make the next right turn you see."

Lopez nodded, complying. The two Warthogs with Lopez leading drove down the road. Once Lopez saw a right turn he moved the Warthog to the right with Sarge's vehicle following shortly after. They drove down a road before coming across an intersection. They were in a populated area as people were fleeing in terror though they stopped once they saw the two Warthogs. Many gasped in shock and surprise while the others murmured as the Warthogs passed them without incident. People quickly pulled out their cell phones to take pictures on the Warthogs that were quickly retreating from their vision.

"What was that!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Is that S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Mother of god..."

Many civilians murmured once the vehicle disappeared. Many were able to capture shots of it before it retreated but they were slightly blurry shots.

"I might get used to this." Grif smiled beneath his helmet before lying back. "I already feel like a celebrity. People taking pictures of me already? How kind of them."

"Up ahead!" Sarge shouted, standing up a bit and pointing his right finger at the bank with destroyed and shattered glass. He almost lost control for a minute when he stood up.

"Sarge! Woah!" Grif exclaimed as the Warthog swerved left and right for three seconds. Grif almost fell out the vehicle.

"Woops," Sarge apologized, "Sorry." He chuckled.

"That's not funny Sarge!" Simmons retorted from the gunner seat. He hanged on for dear life as the Warthog swerved, tilting to the point that it would fall over.

"Hey, Lopez! I'll race ya!" Sarge shouted before he increased the speed on the Warthog, moving towards the bank.

"No! Sarge! Wait—dammit!" Washington cursed as Sarge was out of hearing range. Lopez stopped the vehicle once Sarge sped off towards the bank.

" _Damn old man."_ Lopez cursed his creator. Stopping wasn't such a good idea, though.

"Uh..." Donut trailed off, sounding uneasy. Washington looked at Donut for a moment before taking a look of his surroundings. The once fleeing people stopped to gawk at the vehicle and it's passengers.

"God dammit." Washington sighed, face palming his visor, letting go of the turret.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!"

"What the hell!"

"Are you S.H.I.E.L.D!?"

"Are you from the future!?"

"Nice ride!"

"OH MY GOD IS THAT A TURRET!?"

Many comments were thrown towards the vehicle that stopped. Many people took out their smart phones to snap pictures of the Warthog and it's inhabitants.

" _Should I run over them?"_ Lopez suggested with dead seriousness in his voice. He was considering ramming them with the Hog to stop them from taking pictures.

Washington sighed heavily again, placing his other hand over his helmeted temple while his other hand remained on his face, face palming. He shook his head exasperatedly.

"I swear, Sarge. You are the end of me." Washington sighed to himself rather exasperatedly.

 _With Sarge, Grif, and Simmons…_

"GRIF!" Sarge roared towards the Passenger side.

"Yes, Sir?" Grif shouted back due to the wind whipping their ears from the speed the vehicle was traveling.

"Initiate Epic Entrance Dela-4-4-1!" Sarge shouted, ordering Grif.

"Yes, sir!" Grif complied before pressing a button on the Warthog radio. Instantly Texican music blared over the Warthogs speakers. It was so loud that the inhabitants of the Warthog couldn't hear each other properly. Loud enough for any fleeing civilians ahead to stop and look for the source of the music.

"GRIF! NOT THAT MUSIC!" Sarge screamed to Grif over the music 'Los Dos Laredos Acordeones'

"WHAT!?" Grif screamed back, unable to understand Sarge over the intense and loud music.

"GRIF! TURN IT OFF!" Simmons shouted from the back. He wasn't sure if he should cover both his ears from the loud music or hang onto the gunner seat to prevent himself from falling off from the speed of the vehicle. The vehicle approached the bank faster and faster, getting closer and closer to the entrance of the bank.

* * *

 _Inside unsuspecting bank…_

"If anyone makes a move, I'll fry you." A man in a green suit with electricity cackling off of him threatened the hostages.

"Do we wait for the Spider?" A hulking man in a rhino suit asked, coming up to the other man; Electro.

"Yeah, we wait for the Spider." Electro nodded, "Then we fry him." He finished with an evil grin.

"Sounds like a plan." Rhino replied, smashing his fists together. Six gunmen were with the duo of super-villains, patrolling the area. The six gunmen, as they patrolled, watched the hostages intently and to see if one moved. A mother was with her two children, attempting to comfort them. A gunmen, Josh, saw this and an evil grin spread across his face. He approached the family with his M16 in hand and roughly grabbed the mother by her long, black hair. The two children, a boy and a girl around 8 years, protested.

"Mommy!" The two children cried as they saw their mother being taken by Josh. Josh sniffed the mother and he thought she smelt great. She was attractive in any way possible. She was in good shape and the dress she was wearing hugged her curves.

"How bout' you and me have some fun, huh?" The gunmen grinned evilly.

"No! Let go!" The mother protested. He was about to go in for a kiss until…

"What the hell is that music?" Electro shouted in an irritate tone. Everyone stopped and focused on their hearing to hear the music Electro was speaking of. Indeed they did hear the music, getting louder and louder. It was Texican music, courtesy of the Reds. Everyone looked towards the entrance, a glass double door, anxious.

" _Electro, what the bloody devils is that music in the background?"_ A voice asked in Electro's earpiece.

"Uh...Sorry doc. I don't know." Electro replied over the ear piece, unsure.

" _..._ _Did that Spider come?"_ Doc Ock nearly sneered over the communication at the mention of their most hated foe.

"Not yet, Doc." Electro replied, staring at the door as the music became louder and louder.

" _...I'll keep in touch."_ Doc Ock said before severing the connection.

"Whoever is playing that music is going to be dead." Rhino growled in annoyance, cracking his knuckles. The Texican music was really getting to him. Then the music was loud as it ever was until…

 _CRASH!_

An unknown vehicle crashed through the entrance seemingly in slow motion.

"YEEEEEEEHAW!" A southern accented voice yelled in joy.

"WHAT THE FU-HOLY SHIT!" Another voice screamed in terror.

"SARGE!" Another screamed at the supposed driver with the Texican music still playing. The vehicle landed in the smoke. The smoke obscured what the vehicle was.

"TURN THAT CRAP OFF!" Rhino yelled in anger, clutching his ears as the music was as loud as it was before. After a moment, the smoke obscuring the vehicle cleared and revealed a vehicle that they've never seen before. It had what looked like tusks in the front, a turret on the back with someone manning it, four wheels, a windshield but no doors. It was bulky and in military green color. It's headlights were off but they saw its taillights on, if the faint red lights on the destroyed door and wall were any indication. The hostages looked at the vehicle with awe and uncertainty, the uncertainty coming from the huge ass turret on the back.

The Texican music was still playing, "TURN THAT OFF!" The man with the southern accent roared over the music. After a few moments the music clicked off causing many to sigh in relief while Rhino removed his hands from his ears.

"Oh shit, what are we supposed to call ourselves?" A voice whispered from the turret seat within the silent bank.

"Uh...I don't know." A voice from the passenger seat whispered back, "Alright, uh...you'll be...uh...Nerd boy, I'll be awesome soldier and he'll be red leader."

"Wha-!? No, I am NOT being nerd boy!" The previous voice whispered harshly.

"Why not I be Red 1," The southern voice whispered, "He'll be Red 2, and the fat bastard'll be Red-9."

"What!? Why am I number 9?!" The voice whispered back harshly.

"Because, the rest are for future Red soldiers." The southern voice explained.

"No! I am not being Red-9!" The voice replied to the explanation.

"Why not our armor colors? I'm Maroon, Gri-I mean he's Orange, and your Red." The one in the back suggested with a whisper.

"Sounds good." The two voices agreed.

"Hey! We can hear you!" A gunmen, Dave, shouted towards the occupants of the vehicle.

"Hey, where's Lopez and the rest?" Grif whispered to Simmons.

"Shhh!" Simmons harshly shushed, putting a finger to his helmeted mouth.

"Just askin'." Grif replied.

"HEY!" Dave shouted towards the occupants of the Warthog. Said occupants exited the Warthog except for the one manning the gun.

Sarge grabbed his two shotguns secured under his seat once he exited the driver seat while Grif did the same. Grif grabbed his BR55 and MA5C from under his seat which were not secured as they were sprawled across the floor of the seat.

Sarge, once he had his weapons, stepped in front of the Warthog to face the two super-villains and six gunmen. Grif joined him and internally groaned at seeing what he assumed to be super-villains.

Sarge cleared his throat rather loudly, "Ahem! Attention dirtbags holding this bank hostage! Prepare for your inevitable demise!"

"You? Against us?" Rhino scoffed, stepping forward. Sarge narrowed his eyes at the hulking figure. He released his right hand from holding the trigger of the his shotgun, M45D, and raised it. He motioned Simmons from the back to train the turret on the Rhino. Simmons complied and with a whirl he aimed the turret loaded with TTR rounds towards the Rhino. The turret didn't seem to deter Rhino one bit.

Electro stepped forward while the six gunmen with them aimed their weapons towards Red team. "Listen, wannabe heroes." Electro sneered, "Get out or you'll get what's coming to ya."

"Yeah! What he said!" Rhino said, repeatedly smacking his right palm with his left fist, eager for some action. "We're waiting for a certain Spider. Unless you want to help us kill the Spider then you'll leave if you know what's good for ya."

Sarge scowled at the two super-villains that threatened him and his men—well actually man since in his eyes Grif doesn't count as a man. He would count as an accident or a turd. Something worse than man.

Everyone's ears perked up at the sound of yet another vehicle approaching the bank. The civilians gawking at the Reds and their vehicle darted their eyes towards the entrance, expecting another vehicle. Electro, Rhino and the six gunmen tilt their heads in confusion.

"We just got reinforcements." Sarge chuckled. As soon as the words left his mouth another vehicle, similar to the Reds, leaped into the air before landing next to Sarge's left with a loud _THUD_.

This time no smoke came when the second vehicle landed next to Sarge, only the smoke of the engine and tires hitting the tiled floor. They saw that someone with similar armor as the Reds manned the turret. The man with Black colored armor with Yellow stripes instantly aimed at the Rhino when he saw it. Lopez and Donut exited the vehicle with Lopez keeping in mind to keep the engine on. Lopez and Donut quickly grabbed their weapons beneath their respective seats. Lopez grabbed his BR55 and M7s SMG that was commonly used by ODSTs. Donut grabbed his dual M6 Magnums and his M392 DMR; both loaded with TTR rounds. They made sure to quickly retrieve live ammunition just in case as they saw Rhino and Electro. Donut and Lopez joined Sarge who was holding his M45D shotgun.

"Whoa."

"Wow!"

"New heroes!"

"Are they from S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"The military?"

Many hostages murmured about the men in front of them wearing advanced looking armor along with weapons of unknown design. They also murmured about the subject of their vehicles, particularly the design and the turret.

"Oh my god...is that a turret."

"Where did they get this?"

"That's a nice ride."

"We're saved!"

"QUIET!" Electro roared at the hostages before zapping a wall next to a man, frightening him in the process. All murmurings ceased once Electro sent a blast of electricity near the frightened man.

Electro's actions caused the Reds to narrow their eyes along with Washington. Lopez felt a sudden sense of anger at what Electro did.

"Who the hell are you!" Electro turned around and demanded.

"...That's not important right now." Washington answered for the Reds.

"Obviously your're here to stop us. You guys work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Rhino questioned them, scowling at the possible S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"No." Washington answered, surprising everyone.

"Then who do you work for?!" Electro demanded, anger rising.

"..." Washington chose not to respond, which made Electro more angry.

Impatient for an answer, Electro sent a lightening bolt at the Black and Yellow armored individual who was manning the turret; Washington. Washington leaned left, barely avoiding the bolt before he tightened his grip on the turret and narrowed his eyes at Electro. The Reds also witnessed him dodge the attack and now they cocked their weapons with Simmons tightening his grip on the turret, both his fingers ready to squeeze the trigger.

Electro, Rhino, the six gunmen, and hostages looked gobsmacked that the Black and Yellow armored individual dodged the attack.

Washington released his right hand from the turret leaving his left hand to hold on. The Reds along with Simmons on the turret looked at him expectantly. Washington slowly raised his right hand up high, looking like he was ready to backhand someone…

Wash quickly dropped the hand down and pointed it towards the villains and gunmen, "Fire."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh cliffhanger! Did any of you enjoy this chapter? Should there be any romance in this novel? I want to hear from you. Leave some suggestions if you want. Review and give me your honest opinion. Follow and Favorite if you haven't. I'll hold a voting poll on whether this story should have romance or not. Anyway, see you next time!**_


	4. Fire

_**A/N: Here's chapter 3. I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes in advance.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Marvel characters, Red vs Blue, or Halo. They belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York_

"Carolina,"

"Church?"

"I'm detecting a nearby police deadlock. Twelve gunmen from what I can gather."

"Where?"

"Placing NAV marker on your HUD now. Tucker's as well."

"Good."

"Tucker!"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You see that Red arrow marker on your HUD?"

Tucker did, in fact, see a red NAV marker on his HUD. Two kilometers away and decreasing each passing second.

"Uh, Yeah! Want me to head there?" Tucker guessed.

"You guessed right Tucker," Church replied, not even bothering to project his AI form.

"Why are these people staring at us?" Caboose asked curiously, not quite understanding. Tucker took a quick glance to the sidewalks that his vehicle was speeding by and he did not like what he saw. Citizens stopped and gawked, pointing, making various expressions of awe and disbelief.

"...And now we'll be tracked down by the government now that we revealed ourselves. Great. Just fucking great." Church sighed exasperatedly. If he were in AI form he would be shaking his head.

"Wait, what!?" Tucker exclaimed, stepping on the brakes. In result Carolina, who was directly behind Tucker, crashed into the rear of the Warthog.

"AGH! Tucker!" Carolina shouted, anger evident in her voice.

"Sorry!" Tucker apologized.

"I swear Tucker. I will rip-"

"What do you expect? People with high-tech armor in the 20th century. We're basically from the 25th century." Church answered, "Oh and you might want to keep moving before Carolina comes and personally rips off your arms."

"Uh,...right." Tucker nodded in agreement, stepping on the gas pedal. He heard Carolina shout curses from behind, becoming fainter and fainter as they neared their objective. Soon, Carolina had caught up with Blue team, though she was still pretty furious over the whole incident. They were near the NAV point and already they could hear gunshots becoming louder and louder the more they got close to the deadlock.

"How many gunmen did you say there were?" Tucker asked Epsilon as they drove nearer and nearer to the deadlock.

"Twelve. From what I can gather." Church answered.

"...So it could be more than twelve?" Tucker asked once more.

"...Maybe? I don't man, that's what I can get from the police radio."

"Can't Caboose deal with them?" Tucker asked, causing Caboose to turn to look at him.

"Huh? Someone say my name?" Caboose asked in confusion prompting Tucker to roll his eyes.

"So, what? Do I and Carolina sneak behind them and take them out?" Tucker asked Church.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah. That works too. Doc could provide cover fire too so those gunmen will focus on him."

"What do I do Church?" Caboose asked Epsilon in an excited voice.

"You Caboose..." Church began.

"Yes? Yes?" Caboose asked, getting excited with each passing second.

"Are..." Church continued.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to do something that I probably won't be good at!"

"Going to..."

"Oh boy! Oh boy!"

"Stay in here and don't do anything unless I tell you to." Church finished quickly.

"..." Caboose gave no response.

"Got me Caboose?" Church checked. Caboose, in response, stared at Tucker since Church was housed in him, too lazy to project himself.

"Oh..." Caboose mumbled, "Okay, Church. I'll just...sit in here...in despair. Doing nothing." He said in a dejected tone.

"That's the spirit!" Church said enthusiastically.

After a minute they were not greeted by the sight of multiple police vehicles with their doors open with figures taking cover behind said doors. Multiple gunshots rang through the air, all trying to find their target and police officers.

"Shit!" One police officer, Jean DeWolff, exclaimed as she ducked down to avoid any bullets hitting her. A bullet almost hit her but instead, it hit the window of the door she was currently taking cover in. Multiple bullet casings littered the concrete road. "Dammit, where's backup when you need it? The Avengers? ...Spider-Man?"

Jean DeWolff then spotted something odd. It looked like two vehicles had just parked. One had a turret and the other seemed to be an ATV. It wasn't the vehicles that mostly shocked her but the two individuals that had dismounted. They both seemed to have same armor color, Aqua Marine or Turquoise? But their Armor. Their armor didn't look like the standard S.H.I.E.L.D armor. She took a quick glance around and noticed that multiple officers taking cover behind their respective police cruiser doors also stared at the two armored individuals with awe and shock. Jean didn't trust them...not yet at least.

"FREEZE!" Jean shouted to the two individuals as he aimed her freshly reloaded pistol at the two. Multiple officers repeated her actions while the others focused on the twelve gunmen shooting from the bank.

The two individuals took cover behind two police cruisers as bullets hailed their way towards them as the criminals thought they were from S.H.I.E.L.D. The individual holding a rifle in his hands and a strange handle on his thigh happened to take cover behind Jean's vehicle.

"FREEZE!" Jean repeated, now aiming the pistol towards the armored individuals head.

"Uh...sup?" The individual responded in an unsure tone who didn't even give the courtesy to raise his hands. His response caused Jean to raise an eyebrow but her grip on the pistol tightened. Before she can say another word the man in armor beat her to it.

"Look, as much as I want to keep chatting with you," The man began before muttering, "I would love to, though. Damn." The man continued, "We're here to help. We're not the bad guys!"

"Uh huh," Jean replied, not believing him.

The man gave a sigh before calling out, "Church?"

Suddenly, an armored individual with similar armor to the man appeared in a flash right in front of Jean. Jean gasped as she was not expecting that.

"Hello, officer...Jean DeWolff." The figure greeted, "Nice day, isn't it? Must be normal for you guys."

"Who-who are you?" Jean managed to ask.

"Well, he's Aqua. I'm Church, of course." The figure now known as Church introduced before pointing towards the other armored individual taking cover behind a police cruiser talking to an officer, "And she's...uh..." Church couldn't seem to come up with a code name for Carolina as to not reveal her identity.

"Bad-ass." Tucker offered.

"There! That's it! Bad-ass!" Church snapped his fingers in agreement before adding, "We're here to help you guys with your deadlock."

Jean, hesitantly, lowered her weapon. Whatever the figure was seemed to be truthful.

"Alright, alright. Where are you guys from? S.H.I.E.L.D I suppose?" Jean guessed.

"Actually...no," Church answered.

"...What." Jean gave a deadpanned look.

"Look, that's not important right now," Church replied and without looking back he made a spinning gesture towards the purple armored individual on the turret. Jean looked curiously at the purple armored individual as Church did a spinning motion with his holographic hands. The purple armored individual seemed to have received the message and Jean saw that barrel of the turret began spinning. The criminals were too busy shooting at the officers to notice the turret spinning.

Jean's eyes widened in horror as she knew what was about to happen.

"No! What are you doing!" Jean yelled in outrage at Church.

"Relax. It's loaded with...tranquilizer bullets if you will." Church answered, causing Jean to relax slightly.

Jean gave a sigh of relief, "I thought you guys were going to murder them."

As soon as the words escaped Jean's lips the turret began firing a hail of bullets towards the twelve gunmen. Every officer now joined in as Carolina convinced them that they were indeed the good guys. Jean winced slightly as the noise emitted by firing the turret was loud but she can deal with it.

"Wow, that sure does fire fast." Aqua or Tucker said from behind Jean. Jean looked over and saw the two gunmen were out due to the turret. She didn't see any blood pool emerging from their bodies which were good, Church was telling the truth. The ten remaining gunmen took cover behind their cars now shooting blindly, decreasing the chances of an officer getting hit.

Church established radio contact with Carolina while Jean stared at the cars the ten gunmen were taking cover behind as possibly thousands off bullets tried to hit them.

"Carolina, or should I say Bad-ass?" Church said into the radio as soon as he heard the sound of a transmission being accepted.

"What?" Carolina asked confused.

"Bad-Ass. That's your code name on the field." Church answered her unasked question.

"...Are you serious?" Carolina asked, "What's Tucker's ridiculous name? Woman-Man? The Plower?"

"Actually, It's just Aqua. Based off his armor color. I couldn't think of a codename for you so Tucker offered 'Bad-Ass' and that kind of suits you." Church answered.

Carolina gave a light chuckle over the radio, "Okay. Now let's go."

"I'm going to stay with Tucker and keep his Camouflage active. I'm sure you don't need Camouflage to sneak up behind these losers, now do you?"

"Yeah," Carolina replied before severing the connection and instantly dashed towards the building behind the criminals. Luckily, the criminals weren't paying attention or couldn't see her as they fired blindly at the officers, hoping to hit them.

"Alright, _Aqua_ , Let's go," Church told Tucker who nodded.

"Hey, I'm going to sneak up behind them. See you later." Tucker told Jean who looked at him. Once she did she witnessed him vanish, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Okay...weirdest thing I've ever seen ever." Jean spoke to herself before looking around, "Where did that other person go?"

Tucker, camouflaged, clung close to the building behind the criminals. The remaining ten gunmen didn't seem to notice him now that he's close to them. As he approached the cars they were taking cover behind, he easily heard them.

"What the fuck! This isn't real, yo!"

"Yo, I didn't sign up for this shit! Now we got the military on our ass?!"

"That ain't no military, that's S.H.I.E.L.D!"

"Don't look like S.H.I.E.L.D!"

Tucker and Church quietly snickered. Tucker looked around for a moment and noticed that Carolina began to crouch behind a parked car to the sidewalk. She slightly stood up, aimed, and fired her BR55. The rounds made it to one gunman's head, leaving nine in total.

"Oh, shit! Mac! Mac's down!" One Gunman shouted towards the others.

Tucker slowly approached the car two gunmen were taking cover behind. Tucker was on the opposite side of the gunmen so bullets from the officers hailed his way. He reached for his thigh and grabbed what he desired, his sword. Activating it, he yelled, "SWISH!" before cutting the car the gunmen were taking cover behind in half. And with the strength the Meta armor provided, he kicked the left piece and then kicked the right piece, almost crushing the two unfortunate gunmen in the process but knocked them out nonetheless. Tucker, now visible, noticed that bullets weren't whizzing his way. Confused, he turned around and noticed that the officers stopped firing due to shock. Shrugging, he deactivated his sword and reached behind for his M392 DMR. Thanks to Wash's training and training during the civil war AND training against the space pirates, his aim was up to par. He fired two precise shots at two gunmen who were about to draw their weapons and fire at him, leaving them to drop unconscious. Unfortunately, two more gunmen noticed this and began firing his way causing Tucker to dive behind the right piece of the vehicle he had recently cut in half, protecting him. Fortunately, Carolina noticed Tucker's situation and zoomed in on her BR55 and lined up the reticle. Soon, after squeezing the trigger two times, the two gunmen shooting at Tucker fell unconscious to the road, leaving five more gunmen. One gunman decided getting out of cover would be a good idea but once he did, all he saw was darkness. O'Malley cheered victoriously as he had once again incapacitated another gunman with the turret.

"Yes! Yes!" O'Malley yelled with glee in his voice as he fired continuously.

"Does that thing ever run out of bullets?" Jean asked incredulously. Unfortunately, no one could answer her.

"Despair...wallowing...crying...nothing..." The blue armored individual mumbled rather in a depressed tone.

Jean watched as Aqua vaulted over the right piece of a car and with one hand fired his rifle multiple times, successfully hitting a gunman in the head while hitting the other in the leg, not quite unconscious. Tucker noticed that the gunman he had hit in the leg was drawing his weapon to fire but he beat him to the punch. With speed and dexterity, he raised his DMR and fired a TTR to his head, successfully knocking him out.

"Phew, that took a lot of work." Tucker sighed before a hail of bullets went his way, "Shit!" Tucker dived for cover behind a nearby vehicle, protecting him. Tucker saw a blurred figure dash past him and noticed that it was heading straight towards the gunmen. Curious, he lifted his head to see what the blur was. It turned out to be Carolina who was fighting in hand to hand combat. The men seemed to be losing as two were already down thanks to Carolina's combat skills, leaving one remaining. The man gave a loud gulp at the imposing figure of Carolina. He resigned himself to surrender, raising his hands. Carolina gave a punch to his masked face, knocking him out. Carolina turned around and regrouped with Tucker.

"Well, that was easy," Tucker commented on how easy it was. No more bullets were whizzing past them, indicating that Doc and the officers knew that the criminals were down for the count.

"You couldn't pull off that stunt without the armor Tucker. Without me." Church told Tucker, now projecting himself.

"Nah, man. I'm strong." Tucker boasted, "But I'm a monster in bed."

"And when was the last time you put those ' _skills'_ in bed?" Church asked in an amused tone.

"Uh..." Tucker couldn't answer.

"Exactly," Church said with a laugh.

"Come on Church, are there more crimes nearby?" Carolina asked, beginning to walk towards her gun-goose. Tucker followed behind while Church disappeared into Tucker's armor.

"Yeah, there is a hell a lot more but they seem to be dwindling rapidly. Wonder what's that about." Church replied, muttering the last part.

"Best get to it." Carolina wisely stated.

"Yeah," Church replied. They had already passed the gobsmacked officers. Tucker noticed that there were female officers and so he approached one of them and attempted to flirt with them.

"So...what's a nice lady like you doing here?" Tucker said in a flirtatious tone. The female officer with her cap still on, gave Tucker an incredulous look.

"Tucker! Now's not the time! You could do that at a club or bar!" Church scolded Tucker.

"Ah, well. See you later." Tucker left with a wave and entered the driver seat of the Warthog. Both he and Church heard Caboose staring at Freckles, mumbling about how sad he was.

"Huh, what's wrong with Caboose?" Tucker asked though he didn't a damn.

"Don't know. Must be upset over leaving him here to do nothing." Church shrugged but Tucker couldn't see it.

"Depression...sadness...slight indigestion…." Caboose rambled on, still staring at his unique rifle who chose not to respond to Caboose's state.

"Hey, uh..." Tucker and Church heard a voice to the left. Tucker looked to see the same policewoman, Jean DeWolff, standing there awkwardly.

"Thanks for the help," Jean said gratefully, "We never thought we would get out of that mess." Jean hooked her thumb backward towards the unconscious gunmen who were being apprehended by several officers.

"Eh, no biggie." Tucker shrugged, "Way easier than the shit we faced." Tucker muttered.

' _Seriously, that was way easier than the Meta or Texas or Felix or Locus.'_ Tucker thought.

"Loneliness...confusion…delusion…illusion..." Caboose continued to ramble on. Jean looked over Tucker towards Caboose.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jean asked Tucker with some worry.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He's always like that." Tucker replied, seemingly brushing off the concern. "Besides, we got to get a rollin' there are more crimes and somehow they're being stopped."

"And how do you know that?" Jean questioned, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Uh...I just know?" Tucker replied sounding unsure.

"Uh-huh," Jean said incredulously.

"Are you going to just sit there and talk with the lady, _Aqua?_ " O'Malley asked Tucker from the turret seat.

"Ah, man. I wish I could." Tucker mocked disappointment. Jean looked on their conversation curiously.

"Surely that fat bastard's sister was enough, no?" O'Malley questioned once again.

Tucker turned around and pointed a finger at Doc, "You know how lucky you are you lucky son of a bitch!" Tucker growled. Doc indeed witnesses Grif's sister undress. For medical reasons of course. It was an interesting...encounter.

"I swear! It was for medical reasons!" Doc said, his voice now no longer deep which confused Jean.

"Oh, no. Sure it was. You got her all wet. Seeing how flexible she is. I know what you were up to you son of a bitch!" Tucker accused.

"I swear! I was doing a physical examination!" Doc defended himself over the accusation that he had planned to see Sister naked.

Doc's head turned to the right, "Oh no, don't lie dear friend. You knew what you were doing from the start." O'Malley now said.

Doc's head turned left now, "But-but it wasn't my intention! It was for her well-being!" Doc defended.

Doc's head turned right now, "Stop lying to yourself, you idiot! You were following your personal urges." O'Malley said, an evil laugh escaping his helmet.

"Exactly!" Tucker snapped his fingers in agreement.

Doc's head turned left, "It was a physical examination! Aren't we such good friends?" Doc finished looking straight ahead and the silence was what he received.

"..."

"..."

"Is—is he okay?" Jean asked in an unnerved tone. What she saw were clear signs of insanity or a second personality.

Tucker turned around and faced her, "Ah, he was always like that. Don't worry." Tucker assured her. However, it didn't seem to work as Jean gave a disbelieving look towards Tucker who was oblivious to the look.

"...Are you done chit-chatting with your new girlfriend Tucker?" Church asked in an annoyed voice within his helmet.

"...Maaybe..." Tucker replied in a suggesting tone.

"Jesus Christ..." Church sighed, "You still haven't changed, have you?"

"Nope," Tucker replied, popping the P.

Church somehow sensed Carolina's rising anger as he could hear low growls coming from Carolina on her Gungoose.

"Yup, time to move before Carolina personally kicks your ass." Church wisely told Tucker in an amused voice.

Tucker blinked within his helmet, "Oh, right. Well, officer…" Tucker began but he forgot her name.

"DeWolff," Church told Tucker in a whisper within his helmet.

"What the fuck kind of name is that?" Tucker whispered back before continuing, "DeWolff, nice working with you but it's time for me to leave. Bad-Ass is about to kick my ass. Don't want that to happen to me. No, sir."

DeWolff gave no response but she did give a nod.

"See ya!" Tucker waved before reversing the vehicle and turning it to face his next destination.

"NAV marker set. Let's roll." Church told Tucker who nodded. Tucker stepped on the gas pedal and they headed to their next destination about 3 kilometers away with Carolina on their tail. Caboose still rambled on and on about how depressed he was while Doc/O'Malley remained vigilant and silent.

DeWolff watched them disappear from her vision. They were a bunch of idiots that's for sure, but idiots who could somehow fight.

"What a bunch of weirdos," DeWolff muttered before she was approached by an officer. "Yes? What do you want?"

* * *

 _The staff of Charon…_

A dark figure emerged from the darkest corner of the room. It's Camouflage ran out and it only emerged since it was certain that it's occupants were not aboard...not yet at least. The figure wanted to redeem itself, for all the wrongs it did. The figure sighed within it's dark armor with dark green stripes.

' _How did I end up in an alternate universe.'_ Thought the figure. It baffled it that alternate universe exists; no fewer superheroes. In the past, the figure would have scoffed at the idea of superheroes. There were no heroes, no less superheroes. The figure was trained to kill and trained it was. It's ears were able to pick up a faint sound.

' _A radio.'_ It deduced and so the figure in dark armor with green stripes walked towards the source of the sound. Once he was close, it could hear it clearly.

" _Dispatch, we have wanted felon Venom and Carnage at Midtown bank. Possible hostages. Permission to engage?"_

The figure listened intently to the radio being used by police officers he assumed. It took a while for dispatch to respond, possibly 10 seconds.

" _Negative, Frank. Do not engage. Hold for Reinforcements. I repeat, do not engage."_

The figure looked down at the device that was allowing it to hear the radio transmission.

" _Bu-but they're holding civilians hostage! Where the hell S.H.I.E.L.D? Shouldn't they be handling these super-villains? What about the Avengers?! Hell, even Spider-Man!"_

" _Hold for Reinforcements."_ The dispatcher replied in an agitated but professional tone.

" _...Roger dispatch."_ The man said sounding completely helpless before disconnecting.

The figure thought that he could start here. An opportunity to redeem itself by rescuing the hostages and possibly defeating super-villains.

It wanted to scoff at the word. Shake its head in disappointment. _Super-Villains_. It never thought that it would be using that word, but apparently, they do exist.

...In this universe anyway.

' _Dispatch said Midtown...where would it be?_ '

The figure walked around the room in hopes of finding something that would allow it to find the exact location. Fortunately, it spotted something left behind by the occupants who were gone at the time. It seemed to be a holographic map displaying a large city in which the figure never thought he'd see again.

' _No...it can't possibly be._ '

The holographic map displayed New York City, 2016. It showed the various locations of New York such as Queens, Uptown, Midtown, Times Square, etc. It also displayed the coordinates as well.

' _So there's Midtown.'_ The figure thought and mentally stored the coordinates for Midtown. ' _Now time to get out of here.'_

The figure sprinted through corridor after corridor, trying to find the hangar. The figure seemed to have forgotten where the hangar was located so it was all about trial and error. The figure, for a moment, thought about asking F.I.L.S.S but that idea was quickly shot down.

' _Can't have her alert them to my presence._ ' The figure thought as he rounded a corner. Once it did he found a door and on top of the door were the big bold words ' _ **Drop Pods**_ '

The figure entered the room filled with dozens upon dozens of ODST drop pods. This ship was geared and ready to go to war against the people of Chorus and the Reds and Blues. Once the room had about six drop pods now it had about three hundred.

Shrugging, the figure went to a nearby drop pod and opened the hatch and sat in, making itself comfortable. Then the figure pulled the hatch down and it closed with a hiss. Then the figure went on to input the coordinates in which it had wisely chosen to memorize. It hit the green 'Confirm' button and all the figure had to do was wait. It gripped the handles on each side of the seat with it's dark armored hands. It wanted to right the wrongs it did. The figure was already geared his its SRS99-S5-AM and its M45D shotgun. The ship moved to adjust so that the pod will land exactly on the inputted coordinates. The figure wisely chose to alter the coordinates and inputted them so that it would land on a roof of a building nearby midtown, hopefully near the bank. After a few minutes, the ship adjusted the trajectory and a countdown was displayed on the right screen. It counted down from ten to zero.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

LAUNCH

The pod had lowered itself during the countdown and soon the pod plummeted down to the coordinates it had inputted. Closing its eyes, he waited until the ride was over.

* * *

"Agent Hill?"

"Yes, director?"

"I want an update on this."

Director Nick Fury displayed two images of three armored people in a military-like vehicle with a turret on the back and another with the exact same vehicle but with different colored individuals. The image was blurry, most likely being shot from a smartphone. The first image showed the vehicle being occupied by a Red armored individual in the driver seat, an Orange armored individual in the passenger, and a Maroon armored individual manning the gun. The other image showed a Brown armored individual occupying the driver seat, a Pink armored individual in the passenger seat (Possibly a woman), and a Black armored individual with yellow stripes manning the gunner seat.

"Sir?"

"I want all information that comes up on these individuals." The director ordered his second in command, "And any new information as well. These guys just popped out of nowhere."

"Do you think they could be a threat, sir?" Maria Hill asked her boss, curious of his opinion.

Nick Fury rubbed his chin, his face scrunched up in thought of what Maria had asked.

Finally, he gave his opinion, "They could be, but they haven't made a move. And from their vehicles, I could guess that isn't a rainbow gun on the back. They would've done major damage with that turret, yet they haven't. Clearly, their armor is more advanced than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. Possibly better than Stark's. Don't know why they could be out in the open like that."

"There's a crime spike in Manhattan. That could be related to their appearance." Maria suggested.

"That could be..." Nick Fury nodded in agreement, "Keep me updated, Hill. Dismissed."

Maria gave a salute before leaving the director's office. Nick Fury sat down in his office chair and stared at the two images. He reexamined their armor more closely to see if he had missed any detail. He searched and soon he found their weapons which looked advanced and unknown design.

Nick Fury gave a sigh and with a wave of a hand, the two images disappeared into the air.

* * *

"Fire."

Instantly, bullets hailed over to the six gunmen, Electro, and Rhino. Four gunmen were knocked out from the TTR rounds leaving only two. However, Electro dodged them by teleporting, and, try as they might, the Reds were having trouble hitting Electro. The hostages ducked and covered their heads out of fear. Washington and Simmons focused all their fire on Rhino but the bullets had no effect on him.

"Ha, so this is all you have for me?" Rhino taunted Simmons and Washington. They still remained to fire at the brute in a vain attempt to bring him down.

"Freelancer! It's not working!" Simmons shouted at Washington as he kept pulling down both triggers on the turret.

"I know!" Washington shouted back over the gunfire. A bullet hit the armored shield for the turret, "Shit!" Causing Wash to duck for a moment.

' _So that's my code name? Freelancer? Why not Agent Black and Yellow? Eh...'_

"Red!" Washington shouted towards Sarge who was otherwise occupied trying to hit Electro...with his shotgun.

"Stay still you dirty blue," Sarge grunted as his eyes darted from one location to another due to Electro's constant movement.

"Red!" Wash once again called out Sarge.

"What is it, Freelancer?" Sarge acknowledged him as he aimed his weapon all over the place.

"Our Turret's not working against the—Woah!" Washington was cut off mid-sentence as the Rhino charged at his vehicle, causing him to jump out before he gets injured. Rhino made impact with the vehicle with his horn and the Warthog sailed through the air, crashing through the wall, landing upside down on the road with empty vehicles scattered.

' _Shit'_ Washington slightly panicked.

Washington swiftly brought out his Battle Rifle and released its current TTR magazine and quickly replaced it with a live round magazine. By the time he was done loading the magazine Rhino was charging his way.

"Get ready to die, puny human!" Rhino growled as he charged at Wash.

"Wash!" Simmons shouted in worry, completely forgetting his codename, as the brute charged at Washington.

Washington evaded the charge by diving to the left and quickly stood up and instantly hip fired at the brute.

"Argh!" Rhino yelled in pain as the UNSC live ammunition bullets penetrated his thick armor. Some blood oozed out the bullet holes, causing his eyes to go wide with shock and soon was replaced by anger.

"You're going to pay for that!" Rhino yelled in anger and began to charge at Wash at maximum speed. Washington dodged the attack by leaping right and began firing again at the Rhino.

"Shit, shit, shit." Simmons rambled, "Lop—I mean brown!"

" _Yes?_ " Lopez responded while he fired his ODST variant SMG; Silenced and a Red reticle attached to the SMG.

"I need some normal ammunition on this turret!" Simmons shouted.

" _Okay..."_ Lopez responded before taking off with quick speed towards the turret. Simmons got off for Lopez to do his work while Simmons replaced him by firing at Electro with his DMR albeit with some difficulty.

"Ah, stay still—Woah!" A bullet whizzed past his helmet and he looked to the source. The two remaining gunmen. The gunmen fired their automatic weapons at the group who dodged it. Simmons zoomed in and lined up his reticle to meet the a gunman's head.

"Gotcha," Simmons whispered. His finger went to squeeze the trigger but yet another bullet or three whizzed past his helmet, "Shit!"

Simmons used the rear end of the Warthog for cover to avoid being hit. While there, Simmons looked up to Lopez who was busy changing the turret ammunition.

"Psst!" Simmons called out to Lopez. Lopez didn't seem to acknowledge him.

"Psst!" Simmons called out once more but a little louder. This time Lopez acknowledged him.

" _Yes?"_ Lopez asked while changing the ammunition for the turret.

"Are you almost done?" Simmons asked in a whisper.

"... _Why are you whispering to me?"_ Lopez asked Simmons, confused.

"Are. You. Almost. Done. No comprende?" Simmons repeated his question but more slowly.

" _Yes,"_ Lopez answered in an agitated tone.

"Okay, good," Simmons whispered to Lopez, giving a thumbs up to him.

"... _These idiots."_ Lopez muttered.

"Orange bastard!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Take out those gunmen!"

"Uh...yes sir!"

Grif, now taking cover behind a flipped table, peeked his head around the corner to find the gunmen. His eyes searched for the gunmen, trying to follow Sarge's orders. Eventually, his eyes had landed upon the remaining two gunmen that had accompanied Electro. They were taking cover behind the bank teller's desk, coming out to aim and fire every ten seconds it seems. Grif had to time it just right. He needed to be quick and precise if he wanted to eliminate the two gunmen or at least one. He looked over to Sarge and discovered that he was using a pillar as cover, his red-armored back against the pillar. Then he searched for Donut and found that he just joined Simmons behind the remaining Warthog. Then Grif searched for Agent Washington. His eyes tried to find any black and yellow but he was nowhere to be seen. It slightly worried Grif as Agent Washington was one of the best fighters among their team as of right now. And now the big behemoth Rhino was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could he be?" Grif wondered aloud and then proceeded to reload his BR55 before trying to eliminate the remaining two gunmen.

 _With Washington_

"Ugh!" Washington grunted as he avoided another attack from the Rhino by ducking over his punch. His punches were slow but they packed a punch.

' _I swear, I'm going to need superpowers.'_ Thought Washington as he avoided yet another attack from the Rhino, barely.

"Stay still you James Bond rip off!" Rhino yelled in frustration as he attacked him with multiple punches but Washington avoided them all.

"What's the matter tough guy? Having trouble keeping it up?" Washington asked while panting. All the dodging seemed to be wearing him out.

Washington and Rhino were now fighting outside the bank on the empty streets with vacant cars. The nearby civilians had fled the area due to Rhino and Electro's presence so only the hostage remained in the bank. Washington hoped that they were alright and hopefully the reds hadn't screwed up.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Rhino shouted in fury and proceeded to charge him, stomping on the road and leaving a few cracks. While Rhino was charging Washington, Washington brought out his Sniper Rifle and quickly did a hip fire. He had already replaced the training rounds with live ammunition so hopefully, the 14.5x114mm bullet would be able to pierce the Rhino's armor. Washington followed the vapor trail that remained in the air for a short time before disappearing. Based off the vapor trail, he concluded that the bullet made its way into Rhino's right shoulder. He also noticed Rhino stopped his charge and clutched his right shoulder where the bullet had pierced through his armor.

"ARGH! You...are...going to pay for that!" Rhino hissed out while clutching his shoulder.

Washington didn't respond but instead, he zoomed in on the Sniper Rifle and aimed for the abdomen of Rhino's armor. Washington was mindful of killing the Rhino so shooting the head was out of the question. Washington, once satisfied with his aim, squeezed the trigger and the bullet hit Rhino where Washington wanted; the Abdomen.

"AARGH!" Rhino roared out in pain, getting down on one knee.

' _Huh, should have thought of this before.'_ Washington mused to himself.

"You fucking shot me!" Rhino shouted in anger at Washington, glaring at him. No one had ever shot him. Spider-Man had never shot him. It was outrageous!

' _These guys think they're a hero? By killing me!?'_ Rhino thought outrageously.

Washington remained silent, watching the Rhino hiss in pain. Surprisingly, Rhino slowly got up and looked more dangerous and furious as ever. Rhino had mustered up the strength to stand up despite the two wounds on his shoulder and abdomen. It still brought a huge amount of pain but the anger replaced the pain.

"NO ONE BEATS THE RHINO!" Rhino furiously yelled before charging at Washington at a speed Washington couldn't dodge. Rhino successfully made impact with Washington with his horn and Washington was sent flying ten feet away.

"Agh!" Washington yelped as he was flown ten feet away. He landed roughly on the pavement with a loud thud. Washington dropped his Sniper Rifle during the whole trip which left it in front of Rhino.

Rhino looked down at the weapon that had managed to pierce his armor. Glaring at it, he proceeded to raise his right foot high and then quickly brought it down on the weapon, crushing it.

Washington managed to sit up—not stand up—but sit up and watch the exchange between the weapon and Rhino. Now he had no way to pierce Rhino's armor.

' _Guess I have to wait for backup.'_ Washington thought bitterly. Slowly standing up, he was oblivious to Rhino's charge. Once Washington successfully stood up he was quickly sent flying into a building, destroying the wall.

"HA! No one beats the Rhino!" Rhino gloated victoriously as he stared at the wreckage of where Washington lay.

Washington laid in a pile of rubble, his armor now dirty. Washington, with a groan, managed to sit up. Luckily, the BR55 was attached to his back so he at least had a weapon to fight with. Unfortunately, the weapon could not deter the Rhino and Washington was in pain.

Washington looked at the hole that he had created and saw Rhino standing there, staring at him. Rhino's face took on a wicked smile and he approached the injured Freelancer. Washington reached for the rifle on his back but the pain stopped him, causing him to grunt. Washington looked up and the Rhinowas in front of him. He could clearly see the wicked smile that graced his lips. Rhino, with speed Washington, wasn't aware of, delivered a swift but powerful punch to his visor, slightly cracking it.

"UGH!" Washington grunted as he felt the force of the punch. Now Washington was laying down on the ground, helpless to stop the Rhino from killing him.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you...slowly," Rhino said in a wicked tone. Washington felt a large amount of weight on his chest. He looked down to see the source of the large weight and found that it was Rhino's foot planted on his chest. Washington groaned as the Rhino applied more force on his chest.

"Say Good-Bye!" Rhino yelled victoriously with a small laugh.

Before Rhino could raise his foot and stomp on Washington mercifully he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up behind him. Washington also heard the vehicle pull up behind Rhino, causing him to look behind Rhino albeit with some difficulty. Once he saw the vehicle he breathed a sigh of relief.

' _Finally!'_ Washington thought.

"FREEZE!" A voice ordered from behind Rhino. Rhino turned around to face the unfortunate person who chose to intervene in killing the wannabe _hero_. Rhino, once he fully turned around, was met by the sight of the Warthog being operated by Lopez and Simmons who was manning the turret.

"Ha! You think that can do anything to me?" Rhino scoffed, remembering that the turret didn't even phase him in the slightest. Nonetheless, Rhino prepared to charge the vehicle by getting into his charging stance; Horn front, right leg in front, and left leg behind.

"I-I think so!" Simmons replied, trying to sound convincing. Truth be told that Simmons wasn't very confident that the armor penetrating rounds would work on the Rhino. Rhino was like a human tank. Simmons looked to Lopez in the driver seat and asked, "Are you sure this thing will work? At least do some damage to the bitch?"

" _Yes, I'm very sure. Those are armor piercing rounds you, idiot. Armor piercing being the key-word."_ Lopez answered Simmons. Simmons gave a nod, completely understanding the word _Si_ but the rest he couldn't decipher. Now Simmons focused all his attention on the Rhino, tightening his grip on the turret.

"No one beats the Rhino!" Rhino roared and began to charge at the Warthog. Simmons opened fire as soon as Rhino sprinted towards them. Multiple bullets penetrated Rhino's armor with ease, wounding the Rhino immensely.

"AGH! SHIT! ARGH!" Rhino screamed in pain as hundreds of bullets pierced his armor in several areas. Blood began seeping out the bullet wounds that Rhino had gained from just the Warthog turret.

" _That's enough! That's enough! We don't want to kill him!"_ Lopez desperately told Simmons but to no avail.

"DIE!" Simmons screamed as he relentlessly opened fire on the Rhino who was already on the ground, severely wounded.

"Ma-Maroon!" Washington coughed as he attempted to get Simmons's attention. He had already recovered from the thrashing he had received from the Rhino.

' _Dammit! He's going to kill him!'_ Wash thought angrily.

"MAROON!" Washington screamed over the gunfire. This time Simmons stopped firing as he had heard his armor color—or codename for now. Simmons looked towards Washington as he knew that Washington had called out his name.

"Enough! You'll kill him!" Washington ordered Simmons in a stern tone. Simmons looked over to Rhino's body down on the ground filled with possibly thousands of bullet holes.

"O-oh shit! Is he alive?!" Simmons asked Washington in a panicked tone. Washington quickly made his way towards the down form of Rhino. Rhino was lying face up when Washington had approached him. Rhino saw that the Rhino was breathing if the rising and lowering of his chest were any indication.

"He's alive," Washington answered with relief in his voice before he looked at Rhino once more, "...Barely."

"We need to get inside and help the others! They're still dealing with the Electro dude!" Simmons wisely suggested.

"Oh...right." Washington blinked under his helmet as he completely forgot about Electro. "Alright, lets move. Lopez, Simmons, dismount." Washington ordered while hooking his thumb backward. Lopez and Simmons obediently complied to Washington's command as they realized the Warthog would cause more problems than solve due to the now dangerous turret.

The three quickly made their way to the inside of the bank where the rest of the Reds were fending off Electro and the two gunmen. The three quickly took cover behind anything that would protect them as bullets whizzed past them. Washington and Simmons took cover behind a damaged couch, and Lopez took cover by a turned over coffee table. Washington surveyed the situation with calculating eyes. Sarge and Donut were constantly moving from one furniture to another for cover, either because the gunmen fired at their previous position or getting out of the way of Electro's blast.

"Stay still! You're just like the Spider!" Electro said, frustrated that he hadn't been able to hit the two moving targets. He couldn't get close as the Red one had a close quarters weapon and he would like to avoid being annihilated by the Shotgun.

"The Spider?" Donut wondered aloud as he quickly moved from one pillar to another along with Sarge.

"No talking. Just running!" Sarge panted as running from one location to another was tiresome.

Washington saw that one gunman was focused on Sarge and Donut while the other was focused on destroying Lopez's cover. They were exposed, too busy to pay enough attention about Wash and Simmons.

"What are we going to do about those fuckers?" Simmons asked Washington, pointing at the two focused gunmen.

"Let me handle this," Washington replied confidently. Bringing out his BR55 and switching the magazine from live ammunition to TTR, he stood up a bit from his cover and aimed at the gunmen who was solely focused on killing Sarge and Donut. Zooming in, he double checked that the bullets would hit the gunman's head. Satisfied, he squeezed the trigger. The result was the gunman slumping down, entering unconsciousness.

"Shit! Josh is down!" The remaining gunman panicked as he was the only gunman remaining. Washington aimed and fired his BR55 at the gunman and the gunman went down. Now all the remained was Electro.

"...Well, that was easy." Simmons muttered as he stared at the two unconscious forms of the gunmen. "Now, what about Electric man?" Simmons asked Washington. Washington looked at the floating form of a frustrated Electro. Washington saw what looked like Electro gathering power, looking supercharged. Electro released the energy that he had consumed and fired a single blast near Sarge and Donut while they ran. This time, Electro successfully managed to hit both of them in a single blast.

"Agh!" Both Sarge and Donut yelped as they were shocked by electricity, halting them in their tracks.

"SARGE!" Simmons yelled in worry as he saw both Sarge and Donut being shocked by electricity. Electro looked satisfied.

But only for a moment.

"Huh?" Sarge, Donut, and Electro gave confused looks. Electro was confused and surprised that the Red and Pink man were only affected for a moment.

"WHAT?!" Electro shouted, his anger rising.

"Insulated suits..." Washington muttered, realizing why both Sarge and Donut were affected for a moment. Washington also realized that it was the perfect opportunity to take down Electro. He waved over to Lopez. Lopez acknowledged him with a nod. Washington pointed at Electro who had paused in his attacks from his surprise. Washington then raised three fingers then pointed at Electro once more. Lopez understood what it meant and he nodded in understanding. Washington leaned over to the right to whisper to Simmons, "In three we all fire at this bastard."

"Got it." Simmons acknowledged with a whisper before cocking his BR55 with Washington doing the same. Washington looked over to Lopez and saw that he—it reloaded his BR55. Lopez looked back at Wash and nodded. All three mentally counted to three in their heads.

' _Hey, where's Grif?'_ Simmons thought.

Once the three mentally counted to three they saw that Electro was ready to send another Electric blast at Sarge and Donut, so the three quickly fired their Battle Rifle at Electro. Many Training rounds had managed to hit Electro but not anywhere vital such as his head.

"Agh!" Electro hissed in pain before using his arms to block the projectiles that were hitting him. Sarge and Donut joined shortly after, Donut fired is dual M6 Magnums while Sarge ineffectively fired his M45D at Electro. Electro retaliated by blindly sending Electric blasts causing the Reds and Wash to move to avoid getting hit by Electric blasts despite their insulated armor. Washington was near a group of hostages when he needed to reload his Battle Rifle. He saw the hostages give frightened but hopeful looks. Washington shouted at the hostages, "Go! Leave, now! We got this covered!"

All the hostages decided to wisely follow his command. Some gave nods of acknowledgment as they left the bank. A few gave the Reds and Wash appreciating looks before quickly removing themselves from the area and went to a safe location or their respective vehicles.

Electro continued to fire blindly in hopes of hitting the Reds or Washington. He didn't seem to grasp the fact that their armor was insulated. Electro screamed in pain as a TTR round from Wash's Battle Rifle made its way to his chest. Electro almost blacked out but he wouldn't lose to a bunch of losers. He was determined to defeat a hero for once.

"ARGH! You're going to pay for that!" Electro roared and then proceeded to continuously teleport around the hostage free bank. The Reds and Wash desperately tried to hit Electro in his current state but the constant teleportation made it very difficult.

"Dammit! Stay. Still. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Washington said in a low voice, gritting his teeth from frustration.

"I can't hit him!" Simmons shouted in frustration.

"Stay still you dirty, distasteful, blue!" Sarge growled as he did his best to follow Electro's movements.

" _I feel like I'm fighting a_ Freelancer _! And I haven't even fought one!"_ Lopez said as he tried to keep up with Electro's movements.

"This guy moves fast!" Donut exclaimed as he couldn't hit him with at least one bullet.

Eventually, Electro needed to power up. He didn't have the energy to teleport outside to consume more energy so he floated in mid-air and gathered energy inside the bank, leaving him vulnerable.

"There! Fire! He's vulnerable!" Washington ordered the others who quickly complied. Bullets now had a better chance at hitting Electro. Electro hissed in pain as each bullet hit him.

Washington zoomed in on his Battle Rifle and aimed for his head, unlike the Reds. He squeezed the trigger multiple times, each bullet hitting the intended body part: The head.

Electro felt something hit his forehead and he almost blacked out be he was determined to win, to beat these losers.

"Brown, the head!" Washington told Lopez who complied and aimed his BR55 at Electro's head.

' _No. I will not lose! Not going back. Not going back...'_ Electro thought as he continued to consume more energy.

Lopez and Washington both fired at Electro's head with their Battle Rifles.

"AGH!" Electro yelped before closing his eyelids and drifted off into unconsciousness for the time being. Electro stopped consuming power and floated for a full five seconds before he plummeted to the ground and landed on his face. Everyone stopped firing their weapons and lowered them. Heavy panting could be heard around the empty and silent bank.

"We-we did it?" Sarge panted, holding on his ankles and raising his head at Wash.

"We did it," Washington confirmed with a nod, slightly panting.

Simmons heavily panted, "So, what…now?" Simmons really wanted to take off his helmet and wipe the sweat that was building up on his face. He managed to suppress the urge as his fear of being discovered took over.

"We...got more crimes to deal with," Washington answered Simmons's question causing the whole room to groan. "Hey, we ended up here. You want to stay here and do nothing? No action? No explosion?"

"Yes!" Simmons answered.

"Uh...Probably." Sarge answered with a shrug.

"Maybe," Donut said with a nod before looking around the empty bank. "I think we're missing one person."

"Nope. We're not missing anyone." Sarge said rather quickly, "Alrightguysgoodworknowletsgohome!"

"Yeah," Simmons agreed with Donut, "We're missing someone...I just can't put my finger on who..." Simmons said while tapping his helmeted chin. After a moment he snapped his fingers in realization, "Where's Grif?"

"Uh...who is this 'Grif' you speak of?" Sarge asked Simmons, trying to sound as serious and convincing as possible.

"Shhh!" Washington shushed them, "Codenames!" He reminded them harshly.

"Oh...Right." Simmons facepalmed before rephrasing his question, "Where's orange?"

As if an answer came, they all heard the sound of a toilet flushing and a muffled sigh. They looked towards where the restroom was and saw Grif exit the men's restroom while dusting his hands.

"Phew." Grif sighed in relief, "That felt good."

All Grif could hear was silence. He looked towards his fellow Reds and Freelancer and saw them stare at him. He didn't know it but they all gave him incredulous looks beneath their helmets (Lopez would be giving an incredulous look if he had a face)

"What?" Grif asked them.

"Orange," Simmons began in an incredulous and exasperated voice, mindful to use his codename.

"Did you..." Sarge continued for Simmons in the same tone.

"Leave combat...just to use the fucking restroom!?" Washington demanded, furious.

"Meh," Grif shrugged carelessly, "So what?"

"So what?" Simmons repeated Grif's sentence, "So what?! You just ditched us just to use the fucking bathroom!"

"Gri—I mean Orange-bellied bastard! I am deeply disappointed in you." Sarge said in a disappointed tone, shaking his head in disappointment.

"That wasn't cool Orange to just leave us to fight the bad guys." Donut chastised Grif in a motherly fashion.

"Orange! I almost died! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Washington asked in an outrageous tone, throwing his hands in the air. "Hell, I could have died if it weren't for Maroon and Brown!" Washington pointed at Simmons and Lopez, "By the way, thanks."

"So? What difference could I have made?" Grif asked, folding his arms carelessly. He seemed to have brushed off their comments.

"Probably a lot!" Simmons replied, angry at Grif.

"Uh...he probably may be right." Sarge reluctantly agreed with Grif. The rest gave out a confused _'huh?'_

"He's a lazy son of a bitch, a bad soldier too. Honestly, if he were there he wouldn't have done much." Sarge explained, clearly showing that he despised Grif.

"So?! At least he should have helped! At least tried!" Simmons argued before sighing in defeat, "You know what? Forget it." Simmons then went to wait outside in front of the Warthog.

"Huh...guess he realized he was arguing against Sarge. What a kiss-ass." Grif chuckled as he watched Simmons retreat to the only Warthog that was upright. Grif turned back to the rest, "So, we did here?"

"...I guess. But there's probably way more crimes nearby. At least help in a mugging. Unless one of you has the strength of Caboose then we only have one Warthog." Washington sighed.

"Brown can probably flip the Warthog over," Sarge suggested, confident that his personal robot could do it.

"I agree," Grif agreed with a nod. "Brown is a robot. Robots are strong. Right?"

"I believe in Brown!" Donut added enthusiastically.

Washington looked over to Lopez who didn't move or say a thing. "Brown, you can do it?"

"... _Yes."_ Lopez replied with a nod.

"Good. Once he's done lifting the Hog we get our asses back on the street." Washington ordered.

"Aw man." Grif whined, "Why are we still using these stupid colors as our names still?" Grif asked as they followed Washington the upright Warthog and the flipped Warthog.

"To keep us discreet." Washington simply answered as they made their way to the Warthog to which Simmons was already present.

"But there isn't anyone here. Probably for miles." Grif pointed out. Grif got into the Passenger seat of the Warthog.

"True. But you never know." Wash wisely countered.

"Whatever." Grif shrugged carelessly. Grif shifted around his seat for the best position for relaxation.

"Gonna have to clean this armor once we're finished," Washington stated to himself as he and Donut followed Lopez to the flipped Warthog.

"Ooh! I can do it! I can make your armor as clean as new!" Donut volunteered enthusiastically, jumping up and down like an excited child.

"...Well, I guess. But don't make the armor colors weird. Keep it Black and Yellow. No Pink. No Red. No Blue. No nothing. Just Black and Yellow." Washington told Donut in a stern fashion. Washington and Donut watched as Lopez grabbed under the upside down Warthog. Lopez, with some effort, lifted the Warthog and planted it upside, making the Warthog functional again.

"Wow," Washington muttered, "Good job." Washington complimented Lopez before he made way to the rear of the Warthog and jumped into the gunner seat.

" _Thanks. A compliment from someone better than that old man."_ Lopez said as he entered the driver seat of the Warthog. Donut was the last to enter the Warthog, climbing aboard the passenger seat. Lopez looked over to the other Warthog to where Sarge and Simmons took their respective seats: Sarge in the driver seat and Simmons in the Gunner while Grif was in the passenger seat looking bored.

Lopez pulled up the Warthog next to Sarge's Warthog as he knew it was what Washington wanted.

"What now?" Simmons asked from the Gunner seat. The question could be answered by anyone but it was mostly directed at Agent Washington. Everyone looked at Washington on the Gunner seat expectantly. Washington dug into his utility pocket and found what he was looking for. It looked like a Flash-Bang grenade if one were to look at it.

"What's that? Some sort of Flash-Bang?" Sarge asked curiously, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"This?" Washington then held up the object for them all to see. "It's an E-M-P," Washington answered before giving it to Donut.

"You mean an Emp?" Grif corrected Washington, well at least he thought he corrected him.

"No. An EMP its an Electric Magnetic—you know what, forget about it." Washington sighed.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Donut asked Washington, looking up at him.

"Activate it and just throw it in the bank." Washington simply replied to his question. Shrugging, Donut activated it by pushing a button on the top and threw the EMP grenade inside the bank from his Passenger seat. Which was pretty impressive.

Sarge gave a high pitched whistle that dropped down low, "Now, that's an arm."

"Yeah, what an arm." Simmons complimented on Donut's grenade throwing skills. Soon, they heard a strange sound come from the bank and a faint blue light emitted before disappearing.

"...What was that for?" Grif asked in a curious tone.

"To make sure Electro doesn't get up. I would have used it during the fight but..." Washington replied.

" _But it would have messed up with our Equipment, HUDs, and especially me."_ Lopez finished for Wash. Unfortunately, the Reds were unable to understand Lopez.

"It would have messed up or damage our Equipment, our HUD or Heads-Up-Display, and Lopez as well," Washington explained, unknowingly translating for Lopez.

" _Really?"_ Lopez asked, somewhat offended.

Grif raised his hand. "Yes, Orange?" Washington called.

"Uh, why would it mess with our Equipment and Lopez? And what's a Heads Up Display?"

Washington sighed before he began to explain, "An E-M-P will basically fry, damage, mess up, or deactivate any electronic equipment. Basically anti-electronic. If we were to use it in there our helmets wouldn't function correctly and would limit our visibility. You see the ammo counter in your helmet?" Everyone save for Lopez nodded as Lopez already understood, "That's called your HUD; Heads-Up-Display. I told Donut to throw the E-M-P because the grenade affects anything electric. And guess who's electric in there."

Simmons snapped in fingers in realization, "Electro! So it would render him useless when he does manage to wake up, enough time for the cops to apprehend him."

"Bingo," Washington confirmed.

"But what about the Rhino? Wouldn't he wake up?" Simmons asked Wash another question. Washington looked behind him and saw the unconscious and wounded form of Rhino. His chest was rising and lowering slowly. His armored body now had traces of blood; his blood.

"I don't think he'll be getting up anytime. With the live ammo for the turret shooting about 800 rounds per minute, he should have multiple wounds." Washington answered before turning to face them.

"Now let's move."

The team set out in their Warthogs to the next crime they could find. Unknown to them a dark figure watched them retreat from a nearby rooftop. Normally, she wouldn't be out in the day but with all the crime happening she thought she might be able to meet with a certain Spider. She retired her criminal ways. If she were in the past, she would've used this opportunity to rob multiple jewelry stores. She just finished stopping her 6th mugging.

' _What's going on in this city? A major increase in crime and then...these guys?'_ She thought. ' _They had some pretty advanced armor along with advanced weaponry. Possibly a threat.'_

Her eyes darted over to the bloody and wounded form of Rhino filled with bullet wounds but surprisingly he was still breathing.

' _Must be unconscious. Whatever penetrated that hide or armor of his really packs a punch. Possibly those turrets on their vehicles. Might want to tell Peter about this.'_

The figure leaped away from the scene and went on to stop its next crime. The figure's platinum-blonde hair swayed as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to find the next set of criminals who were unlucky enough to cross her path.

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York_

The figure held on tightly to the handles of each side of the seat as it plummeted to its destination in midtown. The Pod deployed its parachute, slowing the pod down slightly. The figure could clearly see New York. The Empire State building standing tall. The bottom of the pod was on fire as it plummeted down towards a building near midtown. The figure felt the inside of the pod heat up. The fire had occurred once the pod had entered the atmosphere. Fortunately, the citizens of New York were too busy getting to safety to notice the streaking object in the skies. If one were to notice it they would say it was a meteor.

The figure's dark colored armored hands gripped the handles tighter than before. It saw that it was about to land on the roof of its desired building. Hard.

 _ **THUD**_

The pod landed on the roof of the building that was hopefully near Midtown. The figure hoped no one noticed him, especially Law Enforcement and superheroes. But mostly superheroes. It felt the impact of the pod on the roof. The shockwave shook the figure a bit but it brushed it off like it was nothing. The figure kicked the Pod door with enough force to send it flying five feet away, luckily it didn't fall down into the streets of Manhattan but instead it a nearby conditioning unit. The figure slowly exited the HEV and cracked its neck. It repeatedly clenched and unclenched its fist to remove the numb feeling from its hands. The figure went back into the pod and retrieved its weapons that it had brought. It grabbed its M45D Shotgun and SRS99-S5-AM. The figure made sure to bring plenty of ammo for both weapons. The figure attached its M45D shotgun to its dark armored back with dark green stripes, leaving it to hold its Sniper Rifle. The figure walked over to the ledge and saw few civilians fleeing from something. The figure looked right and saw multiple police cruisers with their red and blue lights flashing continuously. Multiple officers held their handguns, aimed at the building. The figure, curious, brought out it's Sniper and zoomed in by 6x. Zoomed in, he clearly saw officers along with some SWAT personnel. The SWAT officers held assault rifles instead of handguns. Then the figure moved the sights a little bit more and saw an officer (Possibly the Captain) shouting into the megaphone. The figure was trained in lip reading and so it read ' _Venom! Carnage! Release the hostages now!'_

' _Looks like I found it.'_ The figure thought, satisfied. The figure lowered its Sniper Rifle and prepared to help with the situation at the bank.

"I am a soldier." The figure said in a deep, low voice, repeating it's favorite phrase. The figure then sprinted towards where the alleyway would be and jumped off, activating it's small jet-pack to cushion the fall.

"I am a soldier." The figure repeated.

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, you all guessed who this 'figure' is. If not…I am extremely disappointed. Also, I hope you guys know who the platinum blonde figure is. Next Chapter will be an encounter between a superhero and either the Red team or Blue team.**_ _ **Review this chapter as I want to know your opinions. Follow and Favorite if your new.**_


	5. Hot Damn!

_**A/**_ _ **N: I just reread a few chapters of this story and I gotta say…**_

 _ **HOLY SHIT THIS IS A POORLY WRITTEN STORY! I mean there's grammar errors and typos everywhere. And so, from now on, I will proofread my chapters from now on. Dear god help me, especially if the chapters are 10k or over. Well, let's see how much I can improve this. Sorry about the late update, though. Just finished both campaigns of Halo Wars 2 and Halo Wars DE on PC.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Red vs Blue, Halo, Marvel, or anything mentioned/used in this story.**_

* * *

 _New York: Manhattan…_

"Everybody knows about Tucker. They say he's a bad mother-"

"Tucker! Focus!"

"What? Dammit, Church. I had a song right there!"

"Do I give two shits?"

"No..."

"Good." Church smiled, if an AI can smile. "Cause we got a mugging just around the corner in the alley." With that, Tucker saw a red NAV marker appear on his HUD leading to the supposed mugging in progress.

"How the hell do you know there's a fucking mugging just around this corner? It's like saying I'm going to have a blowjob in an hour by a hot chick!" Tucker asked as he turned around the corner with Carolina's Gungoose following closely behind.

"Dude, I'm a fucking AI. Artificial Intelligence bitch!" Church boasted. "By the way, based on my calculations, you will receive a blowjob in NEVER! Sex? NEVER!"

"Fuck you! Oh and by the way, Correction: Fragment of an Artificial Intelligence." Tucker smirked. He slammed on the brakes as the NAV marker was just ahead to the left. Carolina's vehicle had stopped as well once the red lights on the rear of the hog had lit up.

"...Damn!" Church cursed, outsmarted by Tucker out of all people. It would've been worse if it were Caboose. "Purple, you stay here and guard our vehicles until we return." Church ordered the medic through the radio.

"I find these so called ' _code names'_ ridiculous." Was the reply of O'Malley while Tucker disembarked from the vehicle.

"Tell me about it." Carolina muttered as she approached Tucker. "Seriously, Bad-Ass? That's my code name?"

Now, they would've code named Carolina Aqua but Tucker already took that name. It was confusing, truth be told. Tucker and Carolina's armor colors were similar at first glance but they were different. Tucker's being Aqua and Carolina's being Cyan.

"Eh, seemed fitting at the time." Tucker shrugged, bringing out his DMR.

"Yeah," Church chimed in. "Plus, it basically describes you."

"You two think I'm bad-ass?" Carolina asked with a smile forming underneath her helmet. She always felt good when her ego was stroked. Who wouldn't?

"Yeah, and a terrifying bitch." Tucker added, destroying any trace of a smile under Carolina's helmet.

"Tucker..." Carolina growled, reaching for her magnum placed along her waist.

"Alright Carolina, quit your bitching antics." Church interjected, leaving Carolina growling even more in annoyance. "Right now, we better stop that mugging just ahead of us. Wouldn't take too long."

"What are we gonna do about Caboose?" Tucker asked, pointing towards the lone blue soldier sitting in the passenger seat of the Hog.

"Hi, Tucker!" Caboose waved enthusiastically.

"Ca-what now?" Church repeated, completely forgetting about the dumb but strong blue soldier.

"Caboose. What are we gonna do about him?"

"Hmm. I say we leave him. God knows he's gonna kill those fucktards in some way." Church said in distaste.

"Dude, that only applies for you and you only. Come on, let's bring him. I'd rather not do something right now." Tucker yawned, stretching his arms. "Wooh, would you look at the time. It's time for my daily nap."

"Alright, first use your god fucking damn code names alright? You could be exposing us to some unknown witnesses. Do you want the government on your ass and you'll be forced to live on the ship for eternity?" Church asked the aqua soldier.

"Whatever, _Mom_ ," Tucker rolled his eyes. "Fine, what are we gonna do about _Blue boy_ over there?"

"Alright, that's better!" Church appeared and clapped his hands together. After that, he placed a hand on his chin. "As for blue boy, as I said before, he stays put."

"But, why? I don't wanna do anything. Isn't he the strongest out of every single on of us?" Tucker continued to list off reasons of why Caboose should tag along.

"Yeah, the strongest but the dumbest." Church pointed out.

"Hmm, doesn't he have that aim assist on Freckles?" Tucker asked.

"...Oh, yeah!" Church snapped his fingers in realization. "I completely forgot about that!"

At this, Carolina had to point out an obvious fact that the two most likely forgot. "But, isn't that function a coin toss? Fifty percent chance it could work?"

Church smacked his visor, feeling stupid. "Oh, shit! I completely forgot about that!"

"You seem to be forgetting everything, Church." Tucker joked. "Why not wing it?" Tucker suggested. "Works every fucking time we do it."

It is true. The Reds and Blues went up against odds without a plan and came out on top. Mostly, they did simple plans like guns blazing or sit back and do nothing. Take Tex and the Meta for example.

Church, however, thought otherwise. "No," He said flatly. "We may be lucky so far, but what's to say our luck runs out?"

Tucker groaned, "Dude, don't jinx the shit out of us! Plus, what if we just go guns blazing?"

"We have a high chance of hitting the victims!"

"So, it's not like our guns are using real, live rounds." Tucker pointed out, brushing his rifle.

"Agh, fuck it! Bring blue boy, we're wasting time." Church admitted defeat, drawing a victorious 'yes' out of Tucker. Carolina remained silent.

"Hey, blue boy!" Tucker called out to Caboose.

"I am a man! A blue man!" Caboose retorted.

"Who the fuck gives a shit! Get out and help those people in the alley!"

"Okay!" Caboose disembarked from the Hog, holding Freckles tightly.

"Alright, Freckles!" Church called out to the weapon in Caboose's hands. "Initiate command: Aimbot."

Freckles gave a sound before replying, "...Affirmative. Command: Aimbot active. Six hostiles and two friendlies detected."

"Alright, let's hope this goes well..." Church muttered. "Caboose! Go to the red marker and help the bad people!"

"Okay! Come on Freckles, let's go!" Caboose exclaimed with glee, rushing towards the red NAV marker on his HUD.

"You think this will work?" Carolina asked as she folded her arms and waited for the results.

"It's a win-win. Either Caboose dies or the thugs get mauled by Freckles." Church replied without a care in the world.

"That's a bit rash, even for you, Church. And you're Church!" Tucker pointed out.

"Whatever," Church mumbled, waiting for Caboose to return. Thanks to the empty streets, in which civilians had probably taken shelter in any and all buildings, it was dead silent, and thanks to the silence, the three could hear the sounds of struggle in the alley not far ahead.

"Agh, let her go!" A man's strained voice shouted. Shortly after, a womanly scream could be heard.

"Give us your wallet!" Another man's voice ordered threateningly, one of the six supposed thugs.

"Damn, these guys are so low." Tucker muttered. "Think we should step in?"

"Hey, who the hell-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! CRACK! BOOM! CRACK! CRACK!**_

The sounds of Freckle unloading a whole magazine down the alley were played across the air. Then, silence was all that remained.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hostiles eliminated." Was the faint response of Freckle's robotic voice.

"Yeah, now that...was not my fault. Hi, Mrs. Woman and Mr. Man!" Caboose enthusiastically greeted. Immediately, both screams from a man and woman resonated in the air. Not much later, two bodies were fleeing the alley, sprinting at their top speed to god knows where. Soon after, Caboose returned to the Hog with Blue team waiting for him.

"Yeah, I think it was sleep time for them. Violent time comes before sleep time? That is very strange..." Caboose then hopped into the passenger seat.

"Okay, that was easy." Church muttered, disappearing.

"Yeah, that was surprisingly quick and easy. Although, two people ran away from Caboose. That's a first." Tucker agreed, already entering the driver seat of the Warthog with Carolina returning to her Gungoose.

"Alright, let's check in with Red team before we continue." Church suggested before connecting to the COMS of Red team.

 _At the same time…_

"Nat, I've found something strange." Ms. Marvel called over to her partner on the communication network.

" _What is it Ms. Marvel_?" Black Widow asked through her radio.

"There's two strange vehicles with unknown occupants in what looks like futuristic armor. I just witnessed the blue one take out six thugs with his automatic rifle with spot on accuracy, easily surpassing Clint. The thugs don't seem to be seriously hurt, just knocked out. Tranquilizer rounds?" Carol reported. She had donned her Ms. Marvel costume, a black costume with a lighting bolt running from the top of her neck to her abdomen and her red sash. She was also wearing a black domino mask along with her black boots and long black gloves. Her hair flowed in the wind gracefully, completing the badass but sexy look.

" _What's their status?"_

"They're staying put for an unknown reason, but I can't tell. They're like mannequins; I can't tell if they're talking due to their helmets." Carol reported once more. It was strange. She accidentally stumbled upon these strange individuals while she was looking for more crime to put a halt to. The empty streets and sidewalks made it dead silent.

" _Position?_ " Was the plain reply from the SHIELD spy.

"...Down sixth avenue." Ms. Marvel gave her position. ( _A/N: Tbh, I don't know how it works. Just made it up, sorry_ _to those who actually live in NYC_ _.)_

" _Copy that, I'm not too far from your position. Should be there in thirty seconds, Nat out."_ Then Black Widow turned off her radio, leaving Carol to wait.

Carol leaned down onto the edge of the rooftop she recently landed on. Plopping her elbow down on the edge, she squinted her eyes to get a good look at the two strange vehicles parked in the middle of the road. The man or woman in purple armor manned the turret in the back of the vehicle. The turret looked threatening as it already was. From what Carol could observe, their weaponry was way beyond the 21st century. Their designs were nothing like Carol ever saw. She wanted to get a closer look, but in order for that to happen she had to get close and personal which meant alerting them of her presence.

Speaking of presence…

Carol heard a soft thud behind her and she didn't bother looking back. Carol felt the presence of the Black Widow next to her, plopping her elbows down on the edge. Without saying a word, Black Widow took out a pair of binoculars attached to her waist.

"Knew these would be useful." Natasha mumbled as she looked into the binoculars. Adjusting the settings ever so slightly to zoom in or out. "Definitely advanced tech, unknown weapon designs, unknown armor designs, and definitely a turret on the back of the vehicle." Natasha listed off. She removed the binoculars from her eyes and reattached them to her waist.

"Yeah, so what do we do about them? I can' tell if they're talking or not from this position, especially if they've got those helmets on." Carol pointed out. Indeed, with those helmets it was very difficult to tell if they were speaking. The only way she could tell was if she was up close.

"Based on their tech, no doubt they would have a radio. Note that they haven't moved so they must be on the radio communicating with another party." Natasha stated then brought out a small device. "Luckily, I brought a SHIELD communication hijacker, allowing us to listen in on their radio communication." Natasha placed the small device on the edge. Natasha tinkered with it a bit to eavesdrop on the radio transmission between the blue soldiers below and another party. Finally, Natasha was finished and both patiently waited for the device to play the live transmission. After ten seconds, the device played a strange sound and then voices were heard.

"- _ts get back on track, alright. No more talking about fucking Bing vs Google."_ A frustrated voice on the line sighed. Both Avengers looked at each other in surprise, never expecting this to be on the radio. Nonetheless, both returned their attention to the device.

" _Fine,"_ Another voice on the line sighed exasperatedly. " _Red team reporting in, made contacts with some super-powered villains and six gunmen."_

" _Who did you make contact with?"_ The once frustrated voice now turned into a curious one, asked.

" _Hold on..."_ The previous voice paused briefly before continuing. " _Rhino and Electro. Both hostiles are neutralized. Had to switch to_ _12.7x99mm armor penetrating rounds to take down the Rhino. He was severely injured after firing about five hundred of those rounds into his armor, but not life threatening, fortunately."_

Both Carol's and Natasha's eyes widened in surprise. The unknown group had defeated Electro and Rhino and they had to resort to live ammunition for Rhino. They knew that these were guys who were serious. They were relieved that Rhino was not in any life-threatening condition.

" _Good, good."_ The other voice on the line sighed in relief. " _We don't want any law enforcement on our ass for murder, especially superheroes."_

" _How are things on your end, AI?"_ The male voice that explained his run-in with Electro and Rhino asked.

" _Pretty great so far, Freelancer."_ The named AI grumbled.

"Possibly code names." Natasha pointed out while Carol nodded in agreement.

" _We've assisted some officers in a deadlock, intervened in three muggings, and one attempted rape. Actually, we've just recently broke up a mugging so that's four muggings intervened, but we ha_ _ve_ _n't made contact with neither superhero nor super-villain."_

" _Anything else to report, Freelancer?" AI asked._

" _Actually, yeah. Red, Orange, and Maroon disobeyed direct orders and decided to charge into a bank with their Warthog. Said bank consisted of the six gunmen and two super-villains I previously mentioned."_

Both Carol and Natasha looked at each other in confusion.

"Shouldn't they be professionals? I mean, they sound and look like professionals, but they don't act like one." Carol noted, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Natasha shrugged.

" _Aw, quit your bitchin,'"_ Another voice, originating from Freelancer's line, shouted. " _Like you never expected us to charge in guns blazing. Works every single fucking time! We did to the Meta, what, three times?"_

" _That doesn't make any sense!"_ Freelancer shouted back in obvious frustration. " _You can't keep using the same tactic over and over again or else your enemies might predict and counter it!"_

"That's true..." Natasha muttered, nodding in agreement. Both were bewildered, however, at the strange people.

" _And did you really have to play that Mexican music on full blast?! I swear, I could've heard that from miles away!"_ Freelancer shouted at the other man on his line.

" _Uh, I actually take_ _partial_ _responsibility for that."_ The other man admitted sheepishly.

" _Dammit, Orange! How the hell is it your fault?"_ Freelancer shouted back.

" _You see, we were—well I was supposed to initiate the Epic Entrance Delta 4-4-1, but someone, not saying names here, forgot to remove the damn Mexican music from the music player!"_ Orange, now named, retorted.

" _I guess you could say it was a Red team tradition, what with the Mexican music blaring."_ A southern voice joined in on Freelancer's line.

" _Hey!"_ Another voiced joined in on the line, this time coming from AI's line. " _Any of you see a sexy female superhero?"_

" _Really, Aqua? Really?"_ AI deadpanned, sighing in exasperation.

" _Hey, don't tell me you didn't expect this from me."_ Aqua pointed out as if it were obvious.

"...Are you sure you're on the right radio and now those blue soldiers down there?" Carol asked skeptically.

"Unfortunately, yes. Yes, this is the correct one. It should be obvious that they are using code names." Natasha said in slight annoyance. "Code names that are based on their armor colors, I could imagine."

"Hmm." Carol hummed thoughtfully.

" _Actually, you know what?"_ AI sounded like he was about to drop the subject. " _Of course, I should've expected it from you because...well you're you! The ladies man, chick magnet, whatever you call yourself. So, why don't you skit on out of here and go to the strip club to calm your_ _damn_ _urges?"_

" _...I may consider that. Thanks for the suggestion, buddy."_ Aqua replied cheerfully. " _Say, do you think you can loan a small loan of a thousand so I can buy a night of sex?"_

At this comment, Carol was gagging from disgust. This man, Aqua, was a pig. She couldn't fathom what it would be like to meet him.

" _Oh, I was kidding. I was being sarcastic if you didn't know."_ Was the annoyed reply from AI.

" _Really? Cause I was being sarcastic too, if you couldn't tell. Although, I would really consider giving me a small loan of a thousand so I can buy...something."_ Aqua replied with the same amount of annoyance that AI held.

" _Let me guess, you're going to buy a night of sex from a stripper?"_ Freelancer guessed in a dry tone.

" _Does Felix like to be a dick?"_ Aqua asked, silencing everyone for about five seconds.

"Ugh, can you imagine meeting that pig?" Carol asked the SHIELD spy. Hearing those words come from Aqua's mouth left a bitter taste in her mouth. Apparently, Aqua thought women of sex objects; something or someone to please himself.

" _Or we could spend a couple hundred for a faster internet."_ Aqua suggested, much to the confusion of everyone on the line including the two eavesdroppers.

" _Faster internet? What for?"_ Orange asked in curiosity.

" _What do you think? I could download porn faster and no more buffering."_ Tucker said, everyone could practically hear his smirk.

Again, Carol had to gag. He was so low that he resorted to watching porn instead of getting laid? No less, at least start a relationship?

" _Jesus Christ."_ Freelancer sighed in defeat, knowing it was pointless to argue.

" _Hell yeah! Why haven't I thought of that?"_ Orange asked himself over the radio.

" _Because you'r_ _e_ _you, Orange. You like to get knocked up with doughnuts and cheeseburgers."_ A new voice entered the conversation.

" _Someone say my name?"_ Another voice chirped on the radio.

" _You guys are a bunch of bafoons."_ A sinister, evil voice entered the radio.

" _You guys are a bunch of fucking morons and I have no choice but to follow. Why couldn't you leave me with the space rats?"_ A robotic voice speaking what seems to be Spanish.

"That's not Spanish..." Natasha said as if she were amused. Carol looked at her, silently telling her to explain. "I've studied all forms of languages and Spanish was one of them. That's definitely not Spanish." Natasha quietly laughed.

" _Alright, enough!"_ Oddly, a female voice bellowed across the line, silencing all side conversations. " _We've got a job to do. I don't want any bullshit from any of you all until this is over! If I hear any more bullshit from any of you, consider your dicks gone, got it?!"_

Silence rang across the radio. Carol and Natasha could guess that they were silent with fear. Clearly, this female held enough power to drive fear into their hearts.

" _Y-yes."_

" _Sorry, yes."_

" _Please, no!"_

" _Y-yes, ma'am!"_

" _G-got it!"_

" _I don't even have a dick..."_

" _What a bunch of losers."_

" _S-sorry, boss."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Fine..."_

It may seem out of character but both Carol and Natasha laughed hysterically at the responses they heard. It took a while to calm themselves, but each time they did they broke down into a fit of laughter.

After about three attempts of calming themselves they finally succeeded.

" _Good."_ The female conceded, sounding both satisfied and victorious. " _Let's move on. AI, give us a sit-rep._ "

Now, both Avengers were at apt attention. What they were about to hear could give them more intel on these unknown individuals.

" _Copy that, let me—oh no..."_ AI whispered in horror.

" _What's happened?"_ Freelancer asked in worry.

" _Shit! Someone's listening on us!"_

At this, both Avengers were alarmed.

"H-How? We're using advanced SHIELD tech..." Natasha muttered, both surprised and interested. The latter because she knew it was hard to detect a third party listening in on the radio transmission.

"They have future tech?" Carol offered, looking down at the blue soldiers.

" _Shit, how?"_ The female voice asked in alarm.

" _I don't know. They'd have to be close in order to eavesdrop on us. Shit, alright, Freelancer we're going to do a sit-rep over here. Placing a NAV marker now and coordinate your team to that location, copy?"_

" _Copy, received NAV marker. Alright, let's roll! Turn off your damn radios will ya?"_ With that, Freelancer disconnected with the others following suit, leaving the line blank; empty, silent.

Below, Carol saw the two strange vehicles beginning to accelerate to an unknown destination.

"Nat, they're moving. Should I follow?" Carol asked as the two vehicles were moving at high speeds, almost completely out of her vision. Natasha was contemplating on the idea of learning more about the strange individuals but they had a mission. Crime has arisen in New York City for almost six hours. It was 1700 already, meaning that the crime wave began at about 1100. Luckily, other heroes in New York such as herself, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, and She-Hulk were running around stopping any crimes they could. Luke Cage and Iron Fist were in Harlem and Daredevil was in Hell's kitchen, given it was almost dark out. Many civilians had been warned to stay indoors until further notice. Still, they had a mission to complete.

"No, we still have to stop this crime wave." Natasha finally decided, preparing to leap from one rooftop to another which wasn't that far. "No doubt that they are helping out as well, which is unusual. If we're lucky, we might be able to meet them." And with that, Natasha leaped in the opposite direction of where the blue soldiers were traveling with Carol following shortly after, though she caught up easily due to her ability of flight thanks to the Kree.

* * *

 _Blue Team..._

"Alright, what the fuck was that? How did you know someone was listening on our...whatever it is." Tucker asked, every one in a while he would ease up on the gas pedal or ease down and steering the wheel. Doc, or O'Malley in this case, whirled the turret around in all directions, keeping a close eye on his surroundings despite driving down an empty road with one or two abandoned vehicles scattered around every 500 meters or so. Caboose quietly sat in his seat, petting his so called _pet._ Carolina was following closely behind on her Gungoose, and Tucker could tell she was annoyed. Every 100 meters or so, Tucker would occasionally hear Carolina mutter some very colorful words or grunt in frustration. "I mean, it would REALLY benefit SOME of us if you'd explain." Tucker added.

"Don't know, but they had to be nearby in order to screw right in-"

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Poor choice of words, I mean eavesdrop on our...whatever the hell that was. I'm not sure if it should be considered a radio call or some sort of Skype party chat."

"But that begs the question," O'Malley interrupted from the gunner seat, every so often spinning and whirling the turret around as he searched for suspicious activity. "Who would want to spy in on us and how would they do it? I understand we're in the 21st century but our technology is far superior than theirs."

"Hmm..." Church gave a thoughtful hum, mulling over possible suspects. "You make some excellent points Doc—or O'Malley or whatever the hell you go by, snd that's saying something."

"Hey!" Doc retorted.

Carolina clicked in on the radio, voicing her thoughts, " _But Church, our line was secure, correct?_ "

"Yes, I'm not that dumb." Church grunted in annoyance at the lack of faith.

" _Then who could possess advanced technology that could have_ _spied_ _on us on our radio? Are there any possible suspects?_ "

Church thought about any possible suspects long and hard. On this Earth many individuals obtained advanced technology from what he's gathered on his findings so far, not quite completed. In fact, he stopped collecting data on this Earth so he could help Tucker in combat situations by running different equipment in his newfound Meta suit.

Back to the topic at hand, many possessed the necessary technology to at least listen in on their radio; so much in fact, it would be difficult to pinpoint the exact person.

 _In Epsilon's AI time…_

Everything around Epsilon had slowed down significantly. Doc was whirling the turret around much more slowly and the Warthog and Gungoose were moving at the speed of a snail.

Church sighed, "Guys? I'm gonna need some help on pinpointing the individual."

Suddenly, a glowing green Spartan and purple and orange appeared in front of Church, both hovering. The Green one held a pistol with both hands and the purple and orange one was holding a skateboard.

"Based on gathered information, there is a 63.6% chance that the terrorist group designated as HYDRA may be the possible culprit given they are interested in new and any advanced technology on the field to accomplish their goals for world domination." The Green Spartan stated.

The glowing purple and orange Spartan made his skateboard vanish into thin air. "I agree with Delta, it makes sense."

"Thanks for the input D, I thought the same thing." Church nodded, making his Sniper Rifle vanish.

"We thought of the same idea because we are you." Delta half deadpanned and half stated.

"D, don't start with that now. It's already bad enough I had to deal with those fucking morons." Church sighed out of both fatigue and annoyance. Church looked to Delta and asked, "What do you think, Theta? Besides HYDRA, that is."

The glowing purple and orange Spartan now known as Theta looked a bit put off for a moment before recomposing himself. "Uh, I would say it could be HYDRA, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. Though, I would add A.I.M to the list of suspects."

"Indeed," Delta chirped. "A.I.M, like HYDRA, are interested in any technological advances. Again, this is purely based on the data we have collected so far. Might I add that you had paused your efforts on obtaining information on this Earth in favor for assisting the blue soldier known as Lavernius Tucker, correct?"

"Delta," Church groaned. "Can you not, like—ah forget it. Where's Gamma and Sigma?"

As if on cue, a fiery red AI appeared along with a glowing sky blue AI appeared next to Theta and Delta.

"We are right here, Epsilon." Sigma said in a disturbing voice with an echo.

"Gamma is here." Gamma reported in with a distorted robotic voice.

"Alright, now that your all here-"

Suddenly, a black Spartan appeared directly in front of Church.

"Not all of us, feeling angry?" The black Spartan asked in a slightly sinister tone.

"No, I don't need you here, Omega." Church growled in clear annoyance.

Before the AI named Omega left he added, "I'm always here if you need me."

Church sighed again as soon as Omega left. Church was giving a plentiful of sighs today. He wondered if it was good or bad to his AI life. Considering that he is a fragment, Church knew his abilities were limited. However, if he were a full AI like the Alpha, he would have more capabilities and faster reaction times, so to speak.

"Omega still scares me..." Theta whimpered in fear. Omega has been bothering the poor, young AI for some time but nothing too rash. Just some scare tactics and Omega had Theta on his knees, his voice adding to the effect of his scary-like nature.

"Don't worry," Epsilon assured Theta with a gentle touch to the frightened AI's shoulder. "He's not here and I'm sure he's just messing with you. Now, I need your input on this situation."

"Hmm..." Sigma hummed as if analyzing something mentally. "I would have to agree with Delta on this one, HYDRA seems to be the likely culprit and so does A.I.M as Theta previously stated. But I'm not 100% sure myself as well."

"That is true, HYDRA and A.I.M are most likely suspects." Gamma nodded in agreement. "But we are not certain it is them."

Church took their opinions to heart. Despite all of them forming...well Epsilon or Church, all had different opinions and personalities.

Out of the blue, a transparent light blue colored Spartan appeared along with a transparent light yellow colored Spartan.

"Eta, Iota." Sigma nodded in greeting with a small smile. "Nice of you to join us."

"We feel like we needed to join in on this." Eta, the transparent light yellow Spartan, simply said.

"Plus, we feel the need to point something out." Iota, the transparent light blue Spartan, added.

"And what might that be?" Epsilon inquired curiously, paying attention more closely.

"Well, all of you seem to assume that the culprit is an enemy or a super-villain. Have you ever considered that the culprit may be a superhero or an agent of SHIELD?" Eta asked them.

"He makes a valid point," Gamma agreed with a nod. "So far, we assume the culprits to be apart of a terrorist organization or so. We never really considered that the a superhero or a government agent could have invaded our radio."

"It seems that we all agree, correct?" Sigma asked the others with his voice echoing. The other AI's, including Epsilon, all nodded.

"But the question still remains: Who exactly is our culprit?" Epsilon asked the question on their minds—well his mind.

"I have compiled a list of likely candidates," Delta claimed. Shortly after, a list of individuals flashed in front of Epsilon. Epsilon himself overlooked the likely candidates, making mental notes along the way.

"Tony 'Anthony' Stark could be our suspect." Sigma stated as he too viewed the list. The other AI's gathered around Epsilon so they could view the list as well.

"I believe SHIELD, or at least an agent of SHIELD had a hand in this." Theta voiced his opinions and began to elaborate. "It'd make perfect sense, they have the resources and technology, and based on the crime rates I would believe that either Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye is one of our suspects. The other would be Natasha Romanova, or Black Widow." Theta pointed at his two suspects: A man in his early thirties in a dark jumpsuit equipped with a bow and arrow and a beautiful redheaded woman wearing a similar jumpsuit.

"Kingpin, or formerly known as Wilson Fisk, could be our man." Eta offered as he examined the image of Wilson Fisk. Church viewed over the picture of Wilson Fisk and was momentarily amused at the huge man, but remembering reading his bio he realized that it wasn't all fat, but it was pure muscle.

"Hey, I thought you said these consists of good guys?" Epsilon asked, not even sparing a glance at Delta as he was too busy looking over the list repeatedly.

"I said that I compiled a list of likely candidates. I didn't specify if they were affiliated with what you call ' _Good Guys'_ and ' _Bad Guys.'_ " Delta dryly replied.

"What about Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic?" Gamma suggested with interest. "His IQ surpasses any other and the only other known individuals who could rival his intelligence would be Tony Stark and Peter Parker. Again, this is based off information that we have collected so far."

"But don't the Fantastic Four have a habit of being off planet frequently?" Church inquired.

"Indeed, I could already tell you that the Fantastic Four are off planet." Delta answered.

"How'd you do that without taking too much of my processing power?" Church asked with some awe.

"I simply accessed the Baxter building's records briefly and it stated that the four are currently unavailable. I could say the same for Iron Man as well, for he is in Wakanda in business affairs." Delta elaborated, surprising the other AI's.

"...And how is this-?"

"There is more potential in you than you already have knowledge of, you simply haven't achieved them yet."

"And you do?"

"Technically, no. Essentially I am you, therefore-"

Epsilon harshly cut him off, "Yeah, yeah! I get it, I did the work without even knowing it. Just don't give me a headache with that you're me and all that bullshit." Epsilon took a moment to compose himself. "Sorry, stressful day. But seriously, how could I unlock this potential?"

"It will take some time to develop. Perhaps, with the assistance of the scientists of this Earth, they maybe able to construct you into a full AI. There's is a 90% chance that you can become a full AI, very much like the Alpha, with the help of Reed Richards and Tony Stark." Delta calculated, shocking the AIs.

"Bu-but how is that possible?" Sigma asked in a shocked tone. "As far as AIs go, only the Director of Project Freelancer understood AIs better than anyone."

"Not quite," Delta uncharacteristically chuckled. "Tony Stark, from the information I gathered in my spare time, has his own AI; a full AI with the name of JARVIS. Like us, his AI helps run the suit and support Mr. Stark in battle, though Mr. Stark can run the suit without the assistance of his AI. Simply put, his AI gives him an edge in combat situations."

"Man, now I wished I was created in this reality instead of my old one." Church muttered in full seriousness. "And Delta, did you just laugh?"

"Technically I did not laugh, but I merely chuckled. Laugh and chuckle have two completely diverse meanings. Though, I am inclined to report that the chuckle must have been an error in my coding."

"Heh," Epsilon smirked. "Keep telling yourself that. Now, back to our regular discussion...what were we discussing again?"

"We were discussing on the possible individuals that managed to infiltrate our radio communication with Red team and basically eavesdropped on us, that is until you detected it." Iota offered with her cheery voice.

"Ah, of course. Now, we can eliminate Reed Richards and Tony Stark from our list of suspects. Who else is there?"

"Hmm...Norman Osborn?" Eta hummed while lightly tapping his chin.

"Norman who-what now?" Church repeated and looked directly at Eta in his confusion.

"Norman Osborn," Delta answered for Eta. "He is the CEO of Oscorp Industries and revealed to be the archenemy of Spider-Man, or Peter Benjamin Parker, Green Goblin. Logically, it makes perfect sense. If he wanted to permanently eliminate his most hated foe, he would search for other means and technology is no exception. Perhaps he had spotted us and his curiosity simply peaked and decided to eavesdrop on our radio communication with Red team. He would also have the necessary funds and resources to develop or own an advanced piece of technology in order to crack in."

"Thanks for he biography, D." Epsilon rolled his eyes, that is if he had one.

"I don't suppose I will receive an A+ for my orientation, would I?" Delta asked in what little dry humor he could muster.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, D." Epsilon replied. "Anymore possible suspects?"

"No, not that we could list anymore, without further information that is." Delta replied.

"Great," Epsilon sighed. He'd need more information to narrow down the current suspect list, but this will do for now. At least feed Carolina some information. God knows what would happen if Carolina was venturing into the unknown, especially without any info.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later." Church said his final words before all the AIs present disappeared and soon time resumed into it's normal state.

 _Resumed time…_

"Hard to say for sure, Carolina." Church answered over the radio. "I have a list of potential candidates."

" _Such as?_ "

"Right," Church sighed in exhaustion. "Alright, 1st up: HYDRA or A.I.M. It'd make sense that these terrorist organizations would become all curious once one of their own spotted us. They are hellbent on world domination so it's no surprise that they want to study and use our technology to fulfill their objective."

"I think HYDRA and A.I.M are definitely our guys." Tucker voiced his opinion while focusing on the road while he drove the Warthog.

"But that's not the whole list." Church reminded Tucker.

" _Go on,"_ Carolina commanded.

"2nd on the list: SHIELD, or Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Now, make no mistake, they are not the bad guys, they are the good guys. In fact, they work with the superhero team _The Avengers._ It is possible that one of their agents on the field or a member of _The Avengers_ reported their findings, in which their findings are us of course. They also have advanced technology so no doubt they can hack into our radio and listen in."

"This would be bad how, exactly?" O'Malley asked in a curious tone as he whirled the turret around constantly.

"Oh no, it's not bad. It's just that they are possibly the ones to listen in on our bickering. I have a hunch that agents Natasha Romanova or Clint Barton, or both, have a hand in this. Let's just say agent Romanova is like Carolina and Clint Barton is North and Wyoming in one."

" _So, you mean to say that this SHIELD agent can match me in a fight?"_ Carolina asked with a low growl, unnerving both Tucker and Church while amusing O'Malley.

"Dude, why the fuck did you have to compare agent what's-her-name to Carolina?!" Tucker hissed harshly after he made sure to turn off his radio.

Church disabled his radio and replied in a whisper, "I don't fucking know! Seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Thanks to you we're both screwed!" Tucker whispered in a tone that could only be described as ' _Holy fucking shit we are going to die and it's your fault...holy fucking shit.'_ ( **Props to those who get Reference.** **Keep in mind, not all references are RvB, some are Rooster Teeth.)**

"Heh, don't you mean you're screwed?" Church quipped. "Technically, I can't die 'cause I'm an AI, ya' know?"

"I'd be happy to assist Carolina to destroy you with this fool's weapon." O'Malley cheerfully added, able to make a gesture to the Green Plasma Pistol attached to Doc's thigh before gripping the two arms of the turret.

"Ha!" Tucker laughed.

" _Well, Church?"_ Carolina growled through the radio, silencing Tucker at the sheer anger he could practically hear from Carolina. Church was screwed as well, no thanks to O'Malley's sinister suggestion. Speaking of O'Malley…

"Hey, how come Doc has never taken over yet?" Church asked, switching the radio on so Carolina could hear his question.

" _Don't you try and change the subject, Church!"_ Carolina shouted in fury, all three could hear Carolina from both the radio and behind them.

"Yeah, whatever happened to Doc?" Tucker asked, trying his best to not only support himself but Church as well. Though, if he wanted to save his own ass he'd have to save Church's as well.

' _Guess I can't win everything, can't I?'_ Tucker thought in disappointment.

"Tucker… _!"_ Carolina growled furiously, seeing through his little ploy. Tucker inadvertently sped up the Warthog in hopes of escaping Carolina's wrath. On his HUD, it showed that he was near the NAV point that Church had set.

"O'Malley, what the hell did you do to Doc?" Tucker asked in curiosity but not worried in the slightest.

"That fool?" O'Malley scoffed. "Please, he couldn't handle all the violence. If I may ask though, are we nearing our destination or are we just driving to a random location?"

"Don't worry, we're just rendezvousing with the reds. They should be there right now—wait we're actually almost there. Just five hundred meters." Church answered.

True to his word, a NAV point appeared on O'Malley's/Doc's HUD and found a red NAV marker placed five hundred meters directly ahead and counting down rapidly.

"Ah, yes. I'm surprised that Red team was there before us." He commented.

"Wha—seriously?!" Tucker exclaimed, he had almost lost control of the Warthog due to his surprise.

"I'm not surprised," Church said. "Wash probably dragged their asses there. What would his code-name be?"

"Black and yellow?" Tucker suggested.

"No, wouldn't fit in. He probably came up with a code-name already."

"Would Carolina be pissed if his code-name was way cooler than _bad-ass?_ " Tucker quietly asked Church as to not piss off Carolina any further.

" _I'm right here..."_ Carolina sighed over the radio.

"Oh, sorry," Tucker apologized. "But would you be pissed?"

" _Depends, but mostly no, I won't. As long as we have code-names to conceal our civilian identities then I'm fine."_ Carolina gave her answer.

"Oh good," Tucker sighed in relief, his grip on the wheel loosening and slowing down the Warthog.

" _But,_ _that doesn't mean I'm still pissed at you."_ Carolina added.

With that, Tucker's grip on the wheel tightened and he slowly but surely sped up the Warthog.

In a few short moments, the team had arrived to the NAV point. Carolina and Washington had agreed that this was a terrible rendezvous location while the rest thought it was an excellent location. Blue team had parked their 'Hog directly in front of one of the Red team's 'Hog with Red 'Hog number two directly behind the first one. Their Warthogs looked as if they were going to clash. Carolina simply parked her Gungoose behind the Blue Team's Hog.

"'Sup," Grif greeted the Blue team almost carelessly.

"Sup," Tucker greeted back. "Heard you guys ran into a super-villain."

"We did," Washington sighed in exhaustion. "Let me tell you," Wash rubbed his once crystal clean Battle Rifle. "It wasn't so pretty."

"That explains why your 'Hogs are fucked up." Church mused, flashing in front of Tucker's helmet.

"Gee, you think?" Simmons asked sarcastically.

"That wasn't very nice..." Caboose said in a quiet voice.

"Since we didn't get your sit-rep," Washington stated, gazing down upon his Battle Rifle. "Now's the time, but I gotta say, Chur-"

"Code-name's dammit! I'm AI, She's bad-ass. 'Rest are armor colors, got it?" Was the quiet but harsh reply from Church.

"...Right. Anyway, I gotta say, this is the worst location you can pick for a rendezvous!" Washington continued his interrupted sentence.

"I think it's a good place." Caboose added with an innocent voice. "There are buildings, cars, billboards, cars, buildings, ca—yeah all I see are cars and buildings."

"Honestly, it's a good location." Simmons agreed with Caboose but with different points. "I mean, there aren't that many people around. Most holed up in their homes or buildings and abandoned their cars."

It was true. Everyone took a good look around and they could confirm Simmons' points. The street seemed completely empty; probably not a single soul was within a one mile radius.

"Yes, it's great that no one's around." Carolina agreed then added, "But, what's to say any super-villains, street thugs, or even superheroes come across us?"

"That will never happen!" Grif said in confidence, striking a confident pose. "I bet there won't be a single, smoking hot super-powered chick in a 500 mile radius!"

"...Did you mean 500 METER radius?" Simmons asked.

"...Uh, yeah! Yeah!" Grif nodded quickly. "'Shows how smart I am."

Sarge scoffed, "Smart enough to abandon us to take a quick piss? Yeah, I don't think so?"

"He actually did that?" Church asked in surprise, well he shouldn't be surprised. "Well, I should've expected that. I mean, this is Grif we're talking about."

"Hey! I find that offensive!" Grif retorted, keeping a firm grip on his Battle Rifle.

"You're offensive!" Church shot back.

"Sit on a pine cone!" Grif countered.

"Ha, jokes on you fat-ass! I can't PHYSICALLY sit on a pine cone! So how 'bout you go to the Doughnut shop, buy a dozen, and stick half of them down your throat and six up your impenetrable ass!"

( _ **Props to those who get the reference!**_ _ **Hint: Impenetrable ass**_ _ **:) )**_

"...Dude, you just produced a very, very, VERY, extremely disturbing image inside my head. Can you...can you not?" Tucker said, a face of disgust underneath his helmet.

"Hmm, yes, indeed. A very disturbing but highly amusing picture came to mind." O'Malley quietly chuckled.

"...Random question." Donut chimed in.

"Let's not. Let's stay focused on the task at hand, okay?" Wash sighed. "We don't have much time left. We're not exactly equipped with gear for dark hours." Wash pointed out.

"Dude, why the fuck are we going through all this bullshit? Can't we let the superheroes handle it? They've probably done a good job before we came here in the first place." Tucker said.

"Simple," Church claimed. "We don't exactly have a way home, not yet at least. So, let me ask you fellas' a question. Do you want the superheroes, government, and SHIELD to hunt your ass down?"

"I must point out as to how this is relevant to Aqua's question." O'Malley announced.

"Huh?" Church gave a confused look to O'Malley. O'Malley brought out his rocket launcher that was attached to his back. He began rubbing the weapon soothingly, as if it were his newborn child.

"Instead of being vigilantes with extremely high tech weaponry and armor, we could be laying low by staying in our civilian identities; never putting on the armor again." O'Malley replied.

"Yeah, I have to agree; why are we fighting? We could just lay low forever." Simmons agreed. Both members of the Red and Blue army gave nods of agreement while the two Freelancers chose to remain silent in the argument.

"Well, do you guys want to go home?" Church asked them.

"Of course, no matter how much I love life here." Sarge answered for his men.

"Yeah, dude." Tucker answered for Blue team.

"Well, later on down the line we're going to reveal ourselves to the superheroes and SHIELD and with the good deeds we've done they may be willing to help us get home." Church informed them.

"Ah, makes sense." O'Malley nodded in understanding.

"Oh! Okay, at least that makes sense." Tucker said in realization, understanding.

"I am inclined to agree with the Blue AI, but this will not change my feelings of hatred towards the blue team." Sarge huffed, moving his gaze towards the shotgun in his hands.

"If you're done with your chit-chatting, we've got lots of ground to cover. It's getting dark out here." Washington spoke up.

"Well, on the plus side Sarge, you'll have some action rather than staying holed up in a home watching god knows what." Church gave a positive aspect.

"You know what...my feelings towards YOU may have changed from hate to slight hate." Sarge grunted with a smirk. Everyone had unintentionally huddled together and created a circle with Epsilon in the middle.

"Same old Sarge. Church gave a chuckle. "Alright, since we're all done, here's what we gotta do..."

"Quick question." Donut repeated once again.

"Fine, shoot." Church sighed and the others, even Carolina and Wash payed attention.

"I just found these two good restaurants and they have their own special. Now, answer this and give me your honest opinion," Donut paused.

The others looked at each other in uncertainty and confusion, but nonetheless remained at apt attention.

Five seconds later, Donut continued. "Alright, Red Lobster Cheddar Biscuits or Olive Garden Breasticks?"

"Oh, dear god in heaven no." Church gave a long sigh of exasperation as everyone looked at each other before going into a heated debate between Cheddar Bisucuits or Breadsticks.

* * *

 _At the same time, not too far from the Reds and Blues…_

"Carol, Jess, how many crimes?"

"I just stopped a mugging, two bank robberies, one attempted rape, and three more muggings making four in total. Oh, I also stopped a fight in an alleyway." Jess reported.

"Carol?"

"Hmm," Carol tapped her chin in thought. "Recently stopped a robbery, two attempted rape, four muggings, and a deadlock." Carol gave her report.

"Sounds like you've been busy." Jess mused.

"Tell me about it, and those...armored individuals aren't helping." Carol sighed.

"Armored individuals?" Jess asked, looking ahead down the street from the rooftop the three were on.

"Yes," Natasha nodded, taking a seat on the edge. "Carol spotted blue colored armored individuals with advanced weaponry and vehicles. She informed me and I happened to be nearby. I believe I saw a turret on he back of one and two mounted SMGs on the ATV like vehicle."

"Sounds dangerous," Jess commented. She faintly saw blue and red ahead and it wasn't Spider-Man. She saw other colors like Aqua, Black, Cyan, Orange, Maroon, and Pink, just to name a few.

"But here's the problem," Carol continued, rubbing her shoulder. "They don't sound all that dangerous but they look dangerous. In fact, we intercepted their radio communication and they were a bunch of idiots."

"What level are we talking about? Peter or Wade?" Jess asked, squinting her eyes at seeing the strange colors dead ahead.

Natasha chuckled, "I would say they were in the middle. They use profanity very often. I believe there was another team they were communicating to. All of them were males except for one."

"And one of those so called 'males' were a pig." Carol made a face of disgust, recalling what one of them said about women. "God, he sounded like he treated women like a sex object."

"So: More idiotic than Peter but less idiotic than Wade and one of them could worse than Wade's sexual desires." Jess recapped.

"In a nutshell, yes." Natasha nodded, sharpening one of her knives.

"Say, what were their armor colors?" Jess asked, staring at the colorful armored individuals ahead.

"Based on the one's we saw, their colors were blue; well something related to blue. Cyan, Aqua, Purple, and Blue." Natasha answered.

"Wouldn't that be them?" Jess asked while pointing at the colorful individuals.

"Huh?" Both Natasha and Carol drawled. Natasha placed the knife she was sharpening on her utility belt and looked to where Jess was pointing with Carol floating above Jess. Natasha took out her binoculars to get a more clear and distinct look at the mass of colors ahead. Looking through, she saw the same armored individuals that Carol had come across.

"That's them," Natasha nodded in confirmation before putting away her binoculars.

"Should we approach them?" Jess asked, curious to see what they were like.

"Get some info out of them while we're at it?" Carol suggested, preparing to fly at a moment's notice.

"Well, we could meet them face to face..." Natasha said, "Or we we could take them out and interrogate them on the Helicarrier,"

"Taking them out may be a problem," Carol pointed out much to the confusion of the other two.

"How? With your powers you're basically unstoppable against bullets." Jess pointed out. It was true, Carol could lift an Aircraft Carrier and can take a tank shell at point blank range come out unscathed.

"But we want info, correct? If that's the case then taking them out won't be a problem but interrogating them is one thing. Sure, they might put up one helluva fight despite talking like idiots; they could be trained. You guys wouldn't stand a chance against those turrets and weapons, especially if they're trained." Carol explained, not even sparing a glance at the two as she was busy staring at the potential threats.

"We could handle ourselves-" Natasha began but she was interrupted by Carol.

"True, you can. Even if we were to take them out then interrogating would be a pain in the ass. They wouldn't give up any information."

"SHIELD could benefit from their technology," Natasha countered.

"But, as every organization on the planet, we can't entrust SHIELD to use such advanced technology responsibly. Not even us, the Avengers." Carol countered.

Natasha was speechless as Carol made an excellent point. With that technology in anyone's hands it would cause an immense amount of trouble.

"Why don't we meet up with them?" Jess asked with a hint of excitement and anticipation.

"...Did you not here the part where I mentioned one of them was a pig?" Carol asked her friend.

"Hey, I wanna see what they're like. It's only one pig, anyway." Jess retorted.

"Or multiple..." Carol grumbled underneath her breath.

"Or we can introduce ourselves and if they attack then, well, we fight back and interrogate them." Jess suggested.

"They could be a valuable asset," Natasha agreed. "They mentioned about their other team taking down Electro and Rhino along with six gunmen. They didn't mention the details, though. I'm surprised that they had detected us eavesdropping on their radio."

"Wait, what?!" Jess exclaimed in shock. "I assume you were using SHIELD tech and that stuff is practically untraceable!"

"Imagine my surprise." Natasha sighed. "It's settled," She declared. "We introduce ourselves to our hopefully future assets-"

"You could always use the word 'Ally' or 'Friends'" Jess suggested with a laugh, interrupting her.

"...As I was saying, introduction to our potential assets and hopefully they're on our side." Natasha claimed.

"Got it." Both Carol and Jess nodded. From there, the three quickly approached the group.

* * *

 _With the Reds and Blues… (And Freelancers…)_

"Alright, it's settled. We're swapping team members. Red team will have Washington, Caboose, Sarge, Simmons, and O'Malley. Blue team will have Carolina, Tucker, Donut, Grif, and Lopez." Church finally finished.

"Mixing up the teams, eh?" Sarge mused, pumping his shotgun once. "Sounds like a good plan. 'Least you're taking Grif off of my dirty, red hands."

"I'm not surprised that you like this plan." Simmons remarked.

"I love you too, Sarge." Grif sniffed sarcastically.

" _Good, I'm away from that lousy, old man."_ Lopez sighed in relief.

"Aw, this is the start of a beautiful-"

"Don't even finish that, Donut." Simmons pointed a single index finger at him.

"Wait, how the hell are we supposed to fit in one Warthog?" Grif asked Church.

"You could always ride in the back of bad-ass' Gungoose." Washington suggested with a knowing smirk underneath his helmet, gesturing towards the dreaded Gungoose.

"Ha!" Grif scoffed. "Please, that bitc—I mean she wouldn't want my fat-ass sitting on the back of her thinger-majigger." Grif corrected himself before he pissed off Carolina than need be.

"I suggest that Lopez should ride with bad-ass—and why the hell are you not using your god damn code-names?!" Washington shouted in exasperation.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Grif apologized, though he sounded like he didn't mean it. "Must've slipped my mind. My sincerest apologies."

Carolina quietly came close to Grif while the others chit-chatted as they were on a five minute break. Once she was close enough, she harshly whispered, "Just be lucky no one was able to hear you use our real names. If even a single person found out who we are then I will personally see to it that you never produce babies. Are we clear?"

Grif was terrified out of his mind at this threat. He knew Carolina was able go through her threat with disturbing ease and that's what terrified him. He gulped with fear, "Y-Yes, Caro—I mean bad-ass."

Grif still found it out of place to use _bad-ass_ instead of Carolina. He was mildly surprised that Carolina just flat out accepted that her code-name was ridiculous.

"Good," Carolina responded before retreating towards her previous position: next to Tucker.

"Church!" Caboose exclaimed with odd enthusiasm.

"Yes, what do you want?" Church sighed, preparing himself for the headache he will most likely get from just hearing Caboose talk nonsense.

"I see two flying people! Look, see!" Caboose innocently pointed at the two flying people approaching them swiftly. Every conversation ceased to a halt as they all gazed to where Caboose was looking at. Indeed, they all saw two flying humans, or what looked like humans.

" _Huh, never thought I'd see the day._ " Lopez mused to himself.

Being the cautious Freelancers they are, both Carolina and Wash quickly brought out their weapons and awaited the arrival of the potential superhuman beings that may or may not be on their side.

The others looked on in awe and excitement.

"Shit, guys get your weapons out! We may be in a fight for our lives." Church warned the Reds and Blues.

"And why's that?" Grif asked carelessly. "So we could waste energy to bring out our weapons for nothing?"

Lopez was the only one to obey Epsilon's commands as he trusted the AI more than his creator. Lopez brought out his SMG and double-checked if he had enough ammo for a fight with two super-humans. He was unable to perform a calculation on exactly how many magazines he needed for the upcoming firefight.

"Do you want your asses handed to you by two superheroes?" Church asked quickly.

"Dude, chill. It's superheroes so we're in the good, I think." Tucker said.

"What the fuck are you guys doing! We're going to be in for a fight for our lives! Grif, you're going get your balls crushed! If these superheroes won't do then Carolina will sure as hell do it for them!" Church yelled in anger and frustration.

"Woah...nice." O'Malley spoke in awe of how Epsilon is threatening Grif.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch." Sarge sighed before lifting his shotgun. "Men, get ready to fight...well men!"

The others followed Sarge's orders and lifted their weapons. They waited in anticipation and in a few seconds the two _SUPER_ _-_ _HER_ _OINES_ landed ten feet in front of them.

As many of you all can guess, Tucker was definitely checking them out.

"Hot damn!" Tucker whispered in approval.

"Focus!" Epsilon ordered harshly.

"Right, sorry."

Even with Epsilon's harsh order, Tucker still traced his eyes from the bottom of the blonde's black boot's to her eyes held by a domino mask. He eyed her legs most of all. He also stared at the red clad woman next to her. Said women wore a smirk as she looked at the gathered troopers.

Both Washington and Carolina were on high alert, finger on the trigger and their sights on the two; remaining cautious.

" _O'Malley, Grif, get your ass up the 'Hog's turret now."_ Church quietly ordered through the radio. O'Malley and Grif didn't respond but they complied with their orders. Both the Orange and Purple soldier slowly etched away from the two super-heroines in front of them, still maintaining their sights on them; their vehicles were behind them.

"Going somewhere?" Another female voice piped up from behind Grif and O'Malley. Everyone, with their sights, whirled around so fast that the two super-heroines saw fire for a split second. All members of Project Freelancer aimed at the beautiful and sexy redhead decked in a tight black suit.

Tucker couldn't help himself. "Holy Smo-" He whispered but was interrupted again.

"Tucker, focus!" Church harshly whispered to him for the second time.

"Sorry," He apologized meekly.

Everyone's fingers were itching on the triggers of their weapons, and with no access to their big guns they were at a disadvantage.

Simmons couldn't help but glance at the blonde with the lighting emblem stretching from the bottom of her neck to her waist. Her legs were enticing to him. He wished he had the power of X-Ray vision for just this brief moment. Simmons shook his head to clean out the dirty thoughts creeping into his mind, he gripped his DMR tightly as if his life depended on it.

Washington rose an eyebrow of interest at the two super-heroines clothing while he deduced the other was non-superhuman. He was only worried about the two super-powered women behind him, in which he turned around and now they were in front of him.

Carolina also rose an eyebrow of interest, much like Washington. She had the same train of thought as her Freelancer partner. It always amused her that they would choose to wear such clothing to show off their unique physique.

Lopez turned around to face to the super-powered women and he was slightly unnerved. He was just a regular robot built by an old ODST. Come to think of it, he wasn't a regular robot. He could repair vehicles, speak Spanish, albeit horribly, and lift a Warthog so he wasn't normal. He briefly wondered if he even was a HE. Did robots of genders?

Sarge, unlike the rest of his men, wasn't distracted by their clothing. Instead, like both Carolina and Washington, he was focused on getting out of this potential fight alive. Tightening his grip on his trusty shotgun, Sarge quickly whirled around so the barrel of his shotgun was pointed at the beautiful blonde wearing clothing that showed off way too much skin in his opinion.

Donut was ecstatic but also frightened. Clearly, these women knew their place and he was giddy at their choice of clothing. But, he knew these women are most likely super-humans and would most definitely beat the crap out of him. He wondered if he'd die by these women then have Doc patch him up again, just like the time with Washington shooting him. Of course, being Donut, he forgave Washington for his actions.

Caboose just followed what everyone else was doing: pointing their rifles at either the two super-heroines or the one beautiful redhead in front of him. He chose the latter, and he held onto his robot companion that is his weapon very tightly.

Grif thought they were hot as hell and he too wished he had X-Ray vision for a brief moment. He was getting a hard on, but if he wished to survive then he would have to point his Battle Rifle at the redheaded woman and hope that he'd get out without being injured in any area...particularly his testicles. He did not want to go through that again.

O'Malley simply turned around slowly and aimed his Rocket Launcher at the two super-humans that were ten feet away from him. He had no desire for the women in front of him like Tucker, Grif, or Simmons did. And no, he is not gay. He isn't Bisexual or Asexual, all he desired was blood. Blood, a handful of blood, a bucket full of blood, hell a swimming pool of blood. Seeing that this way his opportunity, he was ecstatic to see if the two so-called 'super-humans' can survive a Rocket blast at point blank range.

All in all, they were prepared to become victorious over a fight with the three Avengers, of course that information was unknown to them except Epsilon.

"Dammit!" Church hissed in anger.

"Do you think we can reach, uh, an agreement of some sort?" Tucker whispered quiet enough so that Epsilon was the only one who could hear him.

"What, like a surrender back in Blood Gulch?" Church asked in disbelief, recalling that shitty surrender.

"Uh, yeah. That," Tucker replied in a whisper.

"You're shitting me, right?" Church deadpanned.

"No, I am not shitting on you or are shitting you."

"That's not going to fucking work! These guys—I mean women aren't stupid like us. They. Will. Wreck. Your. Shit. Up." He growled.

"Hey, we've managed to survive the Meta before." Tucker countered.

"Sheer luck,"

"Hmm, how about Tex?"

"I was there."

"Uh, O'Malley? Wyoming?"

"Okay, now that's a totally different story."

"Fine, what about Locus and Felix?"

"Carolina and Washington and the Federal Army and Republic Army of Chorus." Church deadpanned.

"Uh, aboard the ship?"

"Meta armor."

"...How about that time in...uh, uhhhhhhh….yup, got nothing."

"Figured much." Church sighed then radioed everyone, " _Time to negotiate the surrender. If that doesn't work then we fight our way the hell out of here. Got it?"_

Church looked through Tucker's visor and saw everyone give a nod, much to the confusion of the three strange visitors.

"They seem tense, don't they?" The brunette woman dressed in the red and yellow suit with a red face mask and white eyes mused.

"You think?" The blonde replied, an expression of annoyance on her face.

" _Church..."_ Carolina whispered quietly in the radio, waiting for Church's plan to spring.

"Ahem!" Church cleared his throat, catching the three women's attention though they were confused on who had cleared their throat. Finally, Church appeared in front of Tucker's Meta armor: in front of his chest plate.

"Hello, ladies..."

"Three hostiles detected..." Freckles stated in his monotone voice from Caboose's rifle.

"...Did that gun just talk?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger, (Insert sarcastic Hooray) I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it's more better grammar and spelling wise. I hope to improve it so please leave a review and suggestions on what you guys or gals want. Anyway, PM me a question or leave it in the review and I will answer via PM even if you leave a question via review. Suggestions are PM as well. If you want your question/suggestion to make an appearance in the chapters please mention them in the PM when I reply to it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the your day/afternoon/night!**_


	6. R&R

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I wanted to spend my summer before I head to back to the hellish world that is school. Please stop posting reviews that are asking me when I'm going to update. So, every review that asks me when I'm going to update I originally said next chapter will be pushed back for one week and will stack. However, I decided to remove that and there will be no consequences. However, if you're going to ask about when to expect the update then at least send a PM to me. High school so far has kept me busy and finals are here.**_

 _ **5-22-18 update: Fixed some mistakes.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel or Red vs Blue. They belong to their respective owners. This is written for pure entertainment.**_

 _Midtown, Manhattan:_

The figure (Now identified as Locus) moved closer to the blockade of NYPD cruisers and SWAT trucks. Having activated his cloaking device, the soldier remained invisible to those who weren't paying close attention. It was fortunate that the civilians had fled the scene. They would've noticed an outline of a figure moving.

From what Locus gathered from his initial observation, the bank's occupants were being held hostage by two supervillains. Locus had hoped it was a joke, but apparently it was a very serious situation. He wanted to prevent any and all contact with the officers of the New York Police Department.

Locus, of course, would gather intelligence on these two supervillains dubbed 'Venom' and 'Carnage'. It was times like these where Locus was grateful for the chairman's _'generous'_ upgrades. One such upgrade that was implemented in his armor was the ability to access any computer wirelessly in a reasonable amount of distance.

Silent as an assassin, Locus approached one of the stray police cruisers that was empty and proceeded to access the computer that was generously provided inside. It took a few moments to access it, and once it was completed Locus then searched the NYPD database using the keywords 'Venom' and 'Carnage'. The results were instantaneous.

On his HUD there were two separate profiles regarding the two super criminals.

Cletus Kasady, AKA Carnage, was the first profile he brought up on his HUD.

"This guy's a psychopath…" Locus quietly muttered as he read up on his profile. Details of his ruthless and gruesome murders were displayed. Along with the details were the pictures of the victims that were murdered. Or, at least what's left of them.

' _This guy's worse than Felix…'_

It seemed that Mr. Kasady took much pleasure from his murders. There was always a crazed grin on Kasady's face and a wicked glint in his eye in almost every mugshot. Locus was positively sure that Felix and Kasady would get along well...too well.

Then he finally arrived to the juicy part. The details of his supervillain career. Apparently there was a living thing bonded to Kasady. A symbiote. The symbiote made Kasady much more dangerous. It provided Kasady Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability along with a healing factor, the ability to crawl on walls, the ability to shoot webbing, the ability to Camouflage, and much more.

Interesting enough, the symbiote that's bonded to Kasady is the child of the symbiote that is bonded to Venom, AKA Eddie Brock.

Locus then moved on to the profile of Venom. Once a photographer for the _Daily Bugle_ only for a certain black suited webslinger to ruin it. Eddie had a strong hatred for Spider-Man, and so did the symbiote that was once bonded to the wall-crawler. Interestingly enough, an organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D had added that little detail.

Both were a perfect match, and so the symbiote bonded to Eddie Brock, granting him the similar powers to Spider-Man. It also gave Brock strength far better than Spider-Man himself. And so, Eddie Brock became ' _Venom'_ to Spider-Man and some guy named Peter Parker. Turns out that Parker was Spider-Man's official photographer and was sometimes accused of being the menace himself only for it to be cleared up by his lawyer, Matt Murdock, several times.

Locus then came to the weaknesses portion of both profiles which turned out to be short. Only extreme heat and sonic waves can do damage to the symbiotes. However, it turns out that both Venom and Carnage have grown, over time, quite resistant to sonic attacks.

After Locus finished reading up the rest of both profiles he immediately severed his wireless connection to the computer resting inside the cruiser. Locus turned to face the bank where Venom and Carnage resided in, searching for any points of entry. After a few moments, he gave a tired yet quiet sigh.

' _Gonna have to head to the roof and see if the ventilation system will lead me inside.'_

Locus turned to the police force that were surrounding the building.

' _But first…'_

The former mercenary spun around and his trained eyes observed the area before landing on two abandoned sedans. Once his HUD informed him that no life signs were detected near the two vehicles, he began to grab two frag grenades placed along his waist, pulled the pin, and quickly hurled them towards the two vehicles. He didn't have much time so he sprinted towards the bank, and as soon as the grenades went off, Locus activated his small jetpack. The sound of the two sedans exploding were enough to drown out the sound of Locus' jetpack while the officers, for the moment, focused on the destroyed vehicles and tried to figure out what exactly happened.

The distraction was successful. Locus touched down on the roof of the bank and deactivated his jetpack. Still cloaked, Locus searched the rooftop for an entry point. And an entry point he found.

A rather large vent was what he found. Large enough to fit Locus with no problems whatsoever. Without hesitation, Locus stepped towards the vent and removed the cover.

 _Another Part of New York, Manhattan:_

"Whoa, whoa!" The holographic man exclaimed. His AI form turned to the blue armored individual's weapon. "Alright, uh, um…" The hologram of a man wearing similar armor to the group with him seemed at a loss for words. Almost as if he couldn't come up with a good lie.

"His name is Freckles!" The young voice came from the blue armored man.

"Dammit, Cabo-I mean blue!" The seemingly projected armored man yelled in anger.

"Yup, sorry. Sorry." The blue armored young man apologized, confused. The three guests that had confronted them looked on with neutral expressions.

Spider-Woman decided to step up and attempt to defuse the situation.

"Hey, look. We're not looking for a fight. Let's try and remain civil, alright?"

The colorful individuals in front of her, including the holographic future soldier, looked at her and it was unnerving. Having multiple helmets devoid of any expression stare at you was no doubt creepy.

"Then what are you here for, then?" The hologram asked her in a stern tone.

Before Jessica could answer, Widow had beaten her to the punch.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She demanded with a heated glare, still blocking the path to their vehicles.

"You haven't exactly answered my question first, Ms. Romanova." The hologram replied coolly. The three Avengers could practically hear the smirk in his tone.

"So, you know my name? That's to be expected." Black Widow responded in kind, her glare intensifying. She didn't show it, but she was a little shocked of his knowledge.

"Is it because I'm an AI? By the way, you can call me AI." The now named AI did a quick bow.

"Or you can call him Chu-!" Caboose interjected only for the orange colored individual to silence him by placing both hands where his mouth would be.

"Just ignore him." AI said a little too quickly. The three Avengers looked at each other for a moment before returning their attention to the group.

"Look," Spider-Woman sighed, "We just wanted to talk. From what I've heard you guys managed to take down Rhino and Electro. We're not going to interrogate you, we just want some answers." She clarified.

"If you want answers to your questions then isn't that interrogating us?" The aqua colored individual asked. He stood apart from everyone else, that much the three could tell. His armor was far different than everyone else.

"We're not forcing the answer out of you," Ms. Marvel growled, annoyed. She recognized his voice as soon as he spoke up. It was definitely the _'Pig'_ as she dubbed him.

"Damn girl! You don't need to get angry at me! Save your aggression for inside the bedroom!" The aqua armored man then proceeded to laugh with the orange one joining shortly after.

Ms. Marvel growled, red faced from anger. Almost as if he could sense danger, the aqua armored man immediately ceased his laughter and reached for his thigh to grab a strange looking hilt. His armored finger pressed a small button that none of the Avengers could see. To their shock, two blades emerged from the weird hilt. Ms. Marvel's anger was replaced with shock.

Suddenly, the black armored individual with yellow stripes stepped next to the aqua armored person and placed his arm in front of the armored man wielding the strange sword.

"Hey! No need for violence, Aqua." The black armored man's voice held a sense of leadership, but also a sense of tiredness.

Both armored men stared at each other before they heard the aqua armored man sigh. No sooner had he sighed the sword deactivated and he placed it back on his thigh.

"Whatever you say, _Freelancer._ Oh, what a wonderful leader you are." Aqua said with a bit of sarcasm. Freelancer sighed before turning to face a still shocked Ms. Marvel and Spider-Woman.

"Just ignore him. Hasn't gotten laid in quite a while. You can call me Freelancer." Freelancer then extended his armored hand and Jessica shook it without hesitation. Carol then shook it with a bit of reluctance.

"Hey, we're trying to be friendly here." The Maroon armored fellow said in a nervous manner.

"And so are we," Spider-Woman said a bit tiredly. The red one armed with a weapon that resembled a shotgun spoke up, impatient.

"Can you three sweethearts just let us go and actually rest? I wouldn't want to use my shotgun and make a mistake I might regret."

"That a threat?" Ms Marvel asked in a challengingly manner.

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to be friendly!" Aqua whined, shoulders slumped. The red one turned to face him.

"Well, sometimes, you gotta do the wrong thing at the right time."

Red twisted around to point his shotgun at the three Avengers, the three responding by getting into defensive positions awaiting for the inevitable attack.

"Woah, calm your trigger finger, Sar-I mean Red!" AI yelled, voice both tired and agitated.

The red one stared at the three defensive females for a long five seconds before lowering his weapon with a grunt. All three Avengers visibly relaxed, but were prepared to go on either defense or offense if need be.

"We can give you a thumb drive that details all of us. We don't have the time to give you our story right now, so you'll have to read through the files on the thumb drive on your own time." AI bargained.

"Seems logical, but how can we trust your word?" Black Widow asked, suspicious as always.

"You can't. Aqua, can you please get the _thumb drive_ in the compartment in your vehicle?" AI said.

"Uh, the thumb drive? _OH!_ That...one." Realization dawned on Aqua, moving to their strange military vehicle and rummaged for a drive in the compartment up front. After a moment Aqua finally found it and returned to the group of curious Avengers.

"Uh, um, here." Aqua awkwardly gave the drive to Black Widow to inspect. She would have checked what files were stored on the drive if only she had the proper tools. So, waiting will have to do, tucking the drive safely in her thin back pocket.

"Much appreciated." Black Widow said coldly, her icy glare meeting Aqua.

"So, uh, if we're done here can we get going? I promise we'll meet again. Sometime." AI said.

The three Avengers locked eyes and nodded, Ms. Marvel speaking on their behalf.

"I suppose you're free to go. We'll find more about you once we dig through these files." She added.

The three Avengers then retreated, leaving the odd group of future soldiers with their vehicles.

 _Red, Blues, and Freelancers…_

"Why would you give them information about us? Didn't you say that we don't want to reveal ourselves yet?!" Simmons questioned, outraged.

Tucker and Church looked at each other for a second or two before succumbing to laughter.

"What's so funny?" Wash puzzled.

"There's nothing _informational_ in that drive!" Church continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Wait, then what was on there, then?" Wash came up with another question, curious.

Tucker moved to his Warthog and took the driver seat while Church floated along. Red team took the hint and began to embark on their own vehicle. Carolina took a seat on her Gungoose and revved up its engines. With a sigh, Washington began to mount the 2nd red team Warthog where Lopez manned the gun and Donut was patiently humming to himself in the passenger seat.

Church finally answered his question. "Let's just say they're going to learn more about Tucker than us."

As soon as he finished that sentence, Tucker took off with red team Warthog number 1 and Carolina following suit.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Wash yelled into his mic before sighing in defeat and following closely behind.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier…_

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"_ Director Fury screamed...in fury.

What was displayed on screen were some pretty graphic images. Maria Hill, Carol Danvers, Jessica Drew, and Natasha Romanova stood behind, wincing.

They were all inside the Director's office, reviewing the files that were given to them. The three Avengers remained in costume and Natasha was the one to hand the thumb drive to Fury.

" **I** _ **S THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?"**_

They shouldn't have trusted those oddballs, thought Natasha.

"No, sir." Natasha calmly replied, maintaining a stoic expression.

"They handed that to us, Fury." Jessica informed. "We thought they were trustworthy. We didn't expect to find...this on the drive." She motioned towards the screen.

"You didn't expect them to hand over a drive...containing Porn?" Fury asked, slightly relaxed.

Yes, onscreen was a video currently playing a pornographic video, though not in fullscreen. To the left was a list of other pornographic videos, and all could see the folder size. On the bottom left hand corner was the folder size. It was estimated to be about 1.2 terabytes of Pornographic footage.

"Not at all, Fury." Carol answered, already knowing who the drive belongs to. "I mean, this is the first time we've ever had this sort of situation."

"What I want to know is why and how there's over a terabyte of porn on here, and who would even go through the trouble of doing this." Maria Hill queried, bewildered and surprised.

Nick Fury tapped the pause button on the video currently being played, then facepalming with a sigh. "We're dealing with an odd group of people here. You said that this drive was in a compartment inside their vehicle?"

"Yes, sir." Natasha replied.

Fury waved his hand, "Get out. I need to process this."

The four of them silently left his office, cautiously closing the door on their way out.

It wasn't long before Iron Man, Tony Stark, entered Fury's office.

"Hey, Fury. Just got some new-" Tony stopped mid-sentence as he looked upon the screen. He glanced between Fury and the screen multiple times. "Am I interrupting something…?" He suppressed a snicker.

Fury scowled threateningly at Stark with his eagle eye. "You damn well know that this isn't what it looks like."

"You sure? I know a man has to unwind once in a while beca-damn, Fury!" Tony exclaimed, noticing the file size. "Over a terabyte of pornography?!"

All Fury could do was glare at the rich boy.

 _Reds and Blues:_

"This is nice…" Donut sighted in content, enjoying his nice, long, high quality bubble bath. Eyelids were shut and his lips formed a satisfied smile.

"Hey, Donut?"

"Yes, Grif?"

"Shut up. You're ruining the moment."

Both Grif and Donut were sharing a bubble bath. Grif was originally alone in the tub and he liked it that way. Thing went sour when Donut decided to drop in unannounced, forcing Grif to scoot as far away from Donut as possible. Donut tried to move close to Grif but decided to respect Grif's wishes.

"Okie dokie!" Donut replied cheerfully.

"I hate you so much right now…" Grif sighed in defeat.

Grif was able to hear a faint snicker coming from the doorway. Glancing, he didn't like what he saw.

"The fuck?!" Grif exclaimed in outrage.

There, standing at the doorway, were Tucker and Simmons. What made it worse for Grif was that Simmons had a camera.

Grif was momentarily blinded by a white bright flash originating from the camera, signaling that a picture was taken.

"Oh, this is so going on Facebook, 4Chan, Reddit, Instagram, and Twitter." Simmons laughed.

"You know that this is not what this looks like!" Grif shouted angrily.

"Exactly!" Tucker said, "That's why we're going to twist the facts!"

Simmons and Tucker rushed out, but not before slamming the door shut.

Conveniently, Caboose was making his way down the hall.

"Caboose! Want to play a game?" Tucker asked quickly.

"Well, I suppose-"

"Great!" Tucker had cut him off, "The game is to hold this door and make sure no one comes out! You lose if someone gets out, okay?"

"...I will not lose." Caboose nodded, determined to claim his victory. He quickly moved to hold the bathroom door while Simmons and Tucker rushed towards the nearest computer to upload the hilariously embarrassing picture of Grif and Donut in the bathtub together.

"Son a bitch!" Grif's muffled voice yelled from the bathroom.

"You shall not pass!" Caboose dramatically stated from the other side.

"Caboose, let me out now!" Grif demanded.

There was the distinct sound of someone rising from the tub and Donut's voice soon followed.

"Grif, have you seen my swimming trunks? I seem to have lost them in the tub somewhere."

"Oh dear god…" Was Grif's voice laced with horror. "Let me out! Let me out! Please, for the love of god!" Grif desperately screamed.

"...You shall not pass."

Grif's screams transformed into sobbing.

 _Downstairs:_

"Hey, what is this game you're playing?" Doc asked, watching Sarge control his character.

"This game is not out of pure enjoyment, Doc." Sarge said in a no-nonsense manner. "This tests your critical thinking skills and tactical movements! I introduce you to...Fortnite."

"Fort night?" Washington repeated from behind the couch. "Like, you build a fort at night?"

"That's what I was thinking." Doc concurred.

"Originally, that is what I thought." Sarge maneuvered his character to move inside a house, Sarge taking note of even the smallest of details with a critical eye. "It's one hundred players-myself included-and then the last player standing wins."

"Have you won?" Doc asked.

"No, not yet...I hope to change that. Now hush! This game requires complete concentration and my undivided attention!"

"So, it's a free-for-all?" Washington said, piecing it together.

"Yes, to an extent." Sarge replied. "You see, you can have a squad of four people. I am currently alone facing of those squads as I deliberately selected this mode."

"Then your chances of winning are slim, Sarge." Washington pointed out. "This 'Squad' mode relies on teamwork and coordination from what I've gathered."

"Pfft," Sarge scoffed. "Who needs a team when you can do it alone?"

"Have you ever sought out a team?" Doc asked.

"Well, sure! But I've abandoned that idea after realizing people don't want me on their team. So, I've decided to kick their asses alone."

"Which is unlikely." Washington pointed out.

"But then that unlikely is more like likely. I have tactical plans and strategic movements."

Sarge's character is shown to be jumping repeatedly whilst firing aimlessly at two other players.

"Right…" Wash doubted him.

"Hey, I think this 'Fortnite' would be a good team building exercise!" Doc exclaimed.

"Oh, Hogwash!" Sarge growled furiously.

"No, it's true!" Doc replied enthusiastically.

"Not you, Doc." Sarge pointed towards the extremely large OLED 4k TV, showing that Sarge had placed #84. "Those cunning bastards!"

"Okay, then…" Washington trailed off into uncertainty. "While you're busy with that I'm going to grab Tucker and head out to get us some food since we're all either too lazy to cook or we're just bad in general."

"Can you get some Chinese takeout? I'm actually going to start this Chinese only diet with exceptional reviews!" Doc said before taking a few sips from his water bottle.

"Sure. Sarge?"

"I'll have the most patriotic thing you can fine." Sarge replied as he placed his controller on the wooden coffee table, the TV showing the Xbox home screen.

"Burger King it is, then." Wash decided for Sarge.

"Hey, have you seen Carolina?" Doc asked offhandedly.

Washington stopped midway during his venture up the stairs. Without looking back, he replied with, "She's, uh...training underground."

WIthout another word Washington continued up the stairs to retrieve Tucker.

Doc got up and moved himself in front of the shelf where multiple games were resting and were placed in a neat and organized manner.

"Hmm…" Doc hummed thoughtfully before a title caught his eye. Pulling it out, he said, "This looks interesting."

Doc revealed the game to Sarge who looked at it with a grin.

"Call of Duty WWII? Why have I not seen that one before?! This is the most historically accurate game in history! It's bound to be realistic too!"

Sarge giddily grabbed the case from Doc and swiftly took out the disk only to shove it into the Xbox One X.

"Awww, what the hell?!" Sarge moaned disappointingly. The screen showed that the game was installing and currently was at 0%. "Damn you 21st century gaming!"

 _Midtown Bank:_

"Agh!" A monstrous voice hissed painfully, trying to decipher where the sonic sound was coming from. Its red clad partner only winced, becoming more and more resistant to sonic attacks in the past.

"The Spider is here?" Carnage questioned, perplexed. This wasn't how Spider-Man attacked. It was too subtle to be Spider-Man.

"No," Venom replied with a hiss, glaring all around. "This is not his style."

Suddenly, a canister rolled towards the two symbiotic villains. It stopped right between them and the villains studied it with confusion.

"Wha-" Was the only thing Carnage was able to utter before they suddenly began to shriek. Flames had bursted from the canister and covered both symbiotic villains. The sonic whirring had also become more painful since it was coming closer. Both weaknesses combined created disastrous results for both villains.

The hostages were half horrified and half cheerful.

Law enforcement agents charged in once they heard the shrieks of both Carnage and Venom. SWAT officers cautiously moved forward, weapons raised, and finger on the trigger. None dared to utter a single word as they watched Carnage and Venom flail.

Suddenly two sniper rounds found its way into Venom and Carnage respectively. The officers jumped and furiously searched for the sniper. Alas, they could not determine its origin.

"Hey, they stopped!" One male hostage noticed.

Six SWAT officers approached the downed villains while the rest continued to search for the seemingly invisible sniper.

One SWAT officer prodded both villains with the barrels of his rifle. It was confirmed that both were unconscious for the moment.

Spider-Man suddenly swung in and attached himself to the pillar, observing the scene that laid before him. Every officer was alarmed and pointed their weapons at the arachnid hero.

"Hey, hey! No need to point your weapons at me!" Spider-Man said, defusing the situation.

"Stand down!" A voice of authority commanded the officers. The officers were skeptical for a moment before lowering their weapons and continued to survey area.

"What happened here? I miss the party or something?" Spider-Man asked as he watched twelve SWAT officers hoist both Carnage and Venom.

"No idea," The voice sighed, already below Spider-Man. "Captain Rook, pleasure to meet cha."

"Spider-Man, but you already knew that." The hero nodded to himself before leaping off the pillar and landing in front of Rook. "Someone beat me to the punch. Burn marks here." He noted.

"Possible sonic emitting device, too. Also, two sniper rounds found its way in Carnage and Venom." Rook provided.

"Yeah," Spider-Man retrieved a small vile from his toolbelt. He then proceeded to scoop up pieces of red and black symbiote goo that were temporarily dormant. "Must've been Punisher." He guessed.

"Yeah, must have." Rook nodded as Spider-Man placed the vial containing the red and black symbiote goo on his toolbelt. "But my boys outside and up high would've caught him leaving the area. Is it like him to blow up cars or something?"

Spider-Man hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think so. I'll have to speak with him the next time we meet."

"The cracking of that sniper didn't sound like any modern sniper."

"Well, I've got to go," Spider-Man announced. "It's been a really long day with this whole crime spree. I also found Electro and Rhino out cold after what I assume to be a battle between an unknown."

"None of the Avengers?" Rook inquired.

"Nope," Spider-Man answered with a shake of his head. "None of them were in the area whatsoever."

"Maybe it's one of those strange future soldiers DeWolff told me about." Rook offered.

Spider-Man made a motion for Rook to elaborate. Rook did just that.

"She and her men were stuck in a shootout. All of the sudden a futuristic vehicle with a turret and an ATV of sorts shows up and these people who look like they belong in S.H.I.E.L.D show up and start helping out. All of them are decked out in full blown armor. DeWolff described that each of their armor color is based on a variation of blue."

Spider-Man nodded thankfully. "Thanks for the information, Captain Rook."

"No problem. I don't believe a thing Jameson says about you, Spidey."

Spider-Man smiled a bit under his mask before making his exit by web swinging.

Locus watched the whole scene play out in the shadows, his active camouflage concealing him completely. He surveyed the scene for a brief moment and something caught his attention. A calendar. It was essential to know what time period he and the project Freelancer personnel were in. Moving closer he inspected it and it showed April 2018. Guess it wasn't 2016 New York after all, he thought. Locus observed the scene one last time before taking his leave, making his way towards the back exit. No one noticed the back door open.

 _Burger King:_

"Was it really worth it to drag me here?" Tucker asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes." Washington answered without hesitation, staring straight into Tucker's dark brown eyes.

"Dude, you just made me miss the greatest moment in history!"

"Uploading a picture to the internet is considered the greatest moment in history?" Washington arched an eyebrow, unconsciously drumming his fingers against the table.

"Not just any picture, Wash." Tucker said. "It's a picture of Grif and Donut taking a bubble bath together! This belongs on the internet! Now you took away that moment; it was at 95% for god's sake!"

Wash remained silent, casting his gaze downwards. "Yeah." Was the uninterested reply that came from Washington.

Tucker chose not to comment on his change in behavior, but instead opted for a change in subject.

"So, wanna go clubbing?"

Tucker immediately knew that his change of subject was a poor attempt if the frown Wash was wearing was anything to go by.

Tucker merely shrugged.

Wash noticed that something, or someone, had caught Tucker's eye.

"Is it just me or is that chick over there," Tucker rolled his head in the direction to which he was referring to, "Checking me out?"

Washington spared a glance in the direction Tucker rolled his head. The woman was no doubt attractive. Wash could tell she was in good shape and the platinum blonde hair was remarkable.

Thankfully the woman did not notice Wash. She was too busy staring at Tucker. Wash had no clue what she was staring for.

"Who, that platinum blonde?" Wash had made sure to be quiet.

"Mhmm."

"Dunno."

Wash noticed a brown haired man wearing short sleeved shirt make his way towards the woman that was seemingly checking out Tucker.

"Sorry I'm late, Felicia." Wash heard the man apologize as he took a seat across from her.

"S'okay." Was the alluring replying Felicia gave.

"Dammit," Tucker cursed as he watched the platinum blonde woman and brown haired man engage in a conversation. "Taken." He grunted.

Wash smiled for the first time ever since he left the house.

"So, how was your day?" Felicia asked her ex, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Horrible," Peter moaned. "Yet mysterious."

"How so?"

"So, I found Electro and Rhino knocked out cold-"

"I was there." Felicia interrupted. "I saw it all."

Peter's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah," She nodded, replaying what she saw in her mind. "Well, not all of it. Quite interesting nonetheless."

"Alright, lay it on me."

"Hmm, I don't know if I should." Felicia teased with a smile. "Maybe after our date."

"It's not a date, Felicia. You know that." Peter clarified, his face reddening a bit. "You know I'm married."

"Party pooper." Felicia pouted before returning to her normal expression. "Well, you know I wasn't there to see the whole battle. I only caught the end."

Peter nodded understandingly. "Alright, understandable. Care to explain why Rhino was riddled with so many bullet holes?"

"He's still alive, right?"

"Yes," Peter nodded. "It's a miracle he's still breathing."

"Machine gun." Was Felicia's plain answer.

"That doesn't make sense." Peter shook his head, bewildered. "No machine gun has the power to pierce Rhino's hide."

"I didn't say it was a _modern_ machine gun, Peter." Felicia added, rolling her eyes. "It was a turret of some sorts. It was mounted on their vehicles."

"So you're saying there were more than two vehicles?" Peter inquired with a curious expression.

"Why do you think I said _vehicles_ , Peter?" Felicia rolled her eyes once more.

"Hey," Peter raised his hands defensively with an innocent look. "Just making sure."

"As I was saying, it turns out they were using rubber bullets or some other less life-threatening rounds at first. But when Rhino came into the picture…"

"They resorted to using live ammunition." Peter finished for her. It made sense.

"Those guys were heavily armed, too. Armor looked to advanced for them to be S.H.I.E.L.D. Didn't get close enough to see their weaponry. Only weaponry I saw was their turret." Felicia continued with her tale.

"What were their armor colors?"

"Red. Well, each of them had a variation of red. Except one. Why ask?" Felicia narrowed her eyes at the end.

"So there were more of them…" Peter muttered before clearing his throat. "Well, I went to the Midtown bank where Venom and Carnage were."

"You actually beat them and came back in one piece?" Felicia asked, amazed.

"They were already defeated. Don't know who, but I have a hunch it's the Punisher. Anyway, the police Captain was previously in contact with DeWolff. Turns out DeWolff and her men had also encountered one of these soldiers except they were different shades of blue."

"There's more of them?" Felicia's eyes widened just a tad bit.

"I guess?" Peter rubbed the back of his head, unsure.

"Do you think they're any threat to any of us?" Felicia asked for his opinion.

Peter mulled over the information that he had gathered so far. Two teams of these people were confirmed, but there could be more. Others may be unaccounted for. However, they didn't outright attack the public. They were there to stop those who terrorized or placed innocents in danger.

"Honestly, no. I don't think they are going to be a threat any time soon." Peter answered truthfully.

"Hmm…" Felicia hummed, diverting her eyesight towards the two strange men she previously eyed before Peter came.

"Did you order food? You did call me here, after all." Peter fidgeted awkwardly.

"Nope." Felicia replied, still eying the two men.

Peter took notice of where her attention was and followed her vision. "Well, why not?"

"You'd actually think I would eat at this dump?"

"Well, no…" Peter cleared his throat before adding, "Possible boyfriend?"

Felicia had swiftly returned to look back at Peter, scowling. Peter could only smile sheepishly.

"No, just-nothing."

"NUMBER 17!" One of the employees called. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw one of the men that Felicia looked at get up to retrieve the food.

"If he is then he's got bad taste in cuisine."

"Got Sarge's food?" Washington asked as he moved to get up, ready to leave.

"Yup. Two whopper juniors."Tucker nodded, snickering a bit.

"Good. Let's go."

Wash moved to exit the fast food chain. Tucker followed, carrying Sarge's _patriotic_ meal. Tucker glanced back at the woman. She was staring at him again and they locked eyes for a moment. Tucker did nothing to acknowledge her. He continued walking, catching up to Wash, never looking back.

"What was that about?" Peter asked as soon as Felicia turned to look at him once again.

"Dunno." Felicia shrugged. "He's been glancing my way ever since he saw me."

"You do have a habit of attracting men left and right, Felicia." Peter deadpanned.

Felicia smiled at Peter. "Like how I attracted you?" She teased, laughing softly.

Peter's only response was to look anywhere but Felicia. His blush went unnoticed by Felicia.

"Y-Yeah…" Peter cleared his throat, the heat rising to his cheeks growing. "Anyway, where are we going to eat? I was actually looking forward to get some food."

"You're paying, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Peter nodded, a little disappointed. He was actually hoping to get some free food. He was a bit tight on cash at the moment. "Sure."

Felicia frowned. She knew that Peter was a real gentlemen. It bothered her that he would be willing to pay for their dinner despite his economic issues.

"I'm just kidding. You don't have to, I'll pay for it." Felicia decided.

"N-No, it's fine. I'll pay for it."

The harsh glare that Felicia sent was enough to force Peter to rethink his decision.

"F-Fine, I guess you're paying." He said in defeat.

 _Reds' and Blues' Home:_

"Get to the seawall!" The character in the game screamed at Sarge's avatar.

"Holy prophet!" Sarge exclaimed in amazement. He felt as though he were immersed in the game. In Sarge's mind he was reliving D-Day from the comfort of the couch.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Doc groaned, shutting his eyes and forcing himself to swallow the bile that was trying to escape. The amount of violence put into a single video game was astonishing, but it was too much for Doc. He had just seen a fictional man's head be blown off. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pick this game, Doc thought.

"Let's charge straight into hell, men!" Sarge screamed at the fictional men, though they never replied. The lack of response made Sarge frown.

Finally, Sarge's character had reached the seawall. Sarge saw that his character was stumbling with the explosive device. What Sarge saw next made him question the realism of the game.

A red gloved hand had appeared and help steady the character Sarge was controlling. Sarge was forced to watch as his character slowly looked up to reveal a man with a red and white striped shield with a star at its center. The man's uniform was unlike the others. Blue uniform with a white star centered on where his heart should be. Under that white star were four large red and white stripes.

"What in tarnation…" Sarge muttered in confusion.

"Steady your hand, soldier!" The man told Sarge's character.

"Captain America!" Sarge's character had exclaimed in relief.

"Keep calm thoughts and push through this obstacle. We must prevail. Remember, always-"

Sarge had enough. He immediately turned off the Xbox and stared at his reflection on the blank TV.

"Whew," Doc finally opened his eyes and finally relaxed on the couch. "Glad that's over."

Sarge remained silent, unable to process what he had just seen. The game looked promising. Dark, gritty, violent, and gore. It was on the label on the back, wasn't it? Sarge laid down on the couch a good distance away from where Doc was resting, giving up on gaming for the rest of the day.

The only thing that Sarge could say was, "Why?"

 _New York, Manhattan:_

"So, we got Doc's chinese food, Sarge's _patriotic_ food, what's next?" Tucker asked as Washington parked the Hog.

Washington made sure to activate the security measures before exiting the vehicle. He observed the area for a moment, then his eyes landed on two places that caught his attention.

"Pizza Hut or Papa Johns?" Washington asked, already moving towards Pizza Hut.

"Uh, Pizza Hut, I guess?" Tucker shrugged, following Wash.

Two guys who were smoking outside the food chain eyed the two suspiciously. Wash narrowed his eyes as he opened the door leading to Pizza Hut. Wash could already tell there was trouble.

Once they were safely inside, Tucker addressed the big elephant in the room.

"Did you see those two…?"

Wash nodded.

Then they both realized that Pizza Hut was fairly packed for reasons unknown.

"Things sure have quieted down since this afternoon," Tucker finally realized that the crime spree had been put to a halt once it turned into night.

"Let's just get the pizza and head home." Wash said, pushing past a group of teenagers horseplaying, causing them to glare at the man. Tucker made his way through while the teenagers were occupied with glaring at Wash's back.

It only took about seven minutes before Wash and Tucker could finally place their order for three boxes of pizza: one cheese, one pepperoni, and one sausage. Pretty standard order, Tucker considered.

"Dammit, this place is packed." Wash cursed, scanning the area for any available seats. "Looks like we're going have to stand for a while."

"Let's not, okay?" Tucker said. "We'll just sit by those ladies over there." Tucker motioned towards the table where three ladies sat and two seats were available.

"Are you just going to sit there just because they're women?" Wash asked, unsurprising him.

"No, I'm being serious." Tucker showed him his serious face, but it faltered slightly. "Okay, yes, just because they're women. But that's the only place I could find with empty seats!"

Washington hummed, something that's been recurring for him, and moved to approach the three women.

"Oh, shit!" Tucker exclaimed, surprised. "Yo-You're actually going to agree with me on this one?"

"Only because I don't feel like standing around, Tucker. Besides, this is a good opportunity to socialize with other people." Wash answered without looking back.

"Can't believe we spied on those strangers." Carol groaned, facepalming in realization. "It was a waste of time and a dead end."

Two other women accompanied her to hang out at their local Pizza Hut: Jessica Drew and Natasha Romanova. Constant chatter had drowned out their conversation, something that the three were thankful for. They had decided to take the time to hang out and relax before they were called to their next mission.

"What did you hope to accomplish, by the way?" Jessica Drew smirked, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"We were bored, okay?" Carol answered, exasperated.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you saw a potential boyfriend in one of them?" Jessica teased, taking a sip from her soft drink.

"I'm pretty sure that is unlikely," Natasha said. "They were obnoxious. However, it seems as if I was wrong about them." She frowned.

"Yeah, had to tell them to watch their language since there were children present." Carol sighed, resting her elbow on the table and her hand up against the side of her head. When she looked up she had to do a double take.

Natasha noticed and focused on where Carol was looking towards.

"Is that-"

"That's one of them. Plus one." Natasha confirmed with a nod.

"Who?" Jessica directed her gaze as well. "The blonde?"

"No, the other. He was part of that group I told you about. You know, those obnoxious ones?"

Before Jessica could say another word the man that Carol was referring to was already in front of them, his lips formed a smirk.

"Hey, ladies. My name's Tucker and this is Wash-"

The man next to Tucker took action and introduced himself instead. "David. Name's David."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tucker brushed him off, his swagger never falting. "We were wondering if we could sit here. There's no other place to sit and it would make my day if we could sit next to you beautiful ladies!" Tucker flashed the female Avengers a smile.

All three Avengers noticed Tucker's friend, David, seemed mildly annoyed by Tucker.

"Please excuse Tucker," David scowled at said man. "We were just looking for a place to sit while we wait for our order. Unfortunately the only place we could find is here." David gestured to the two unoccupied seats.

Jessica regarded the two with interest while Carol and Natasha looked at each other.

"Uh-"

"Sure! Take a seat!" The British Avenger enthusiastically answered for both Carol and Natasha.

"Thanks." David nodded in appreciation.

Before Tucker could utter one of his pick up lines, David had elbowed him, silently telling him to behave himself. Tucker begrudgingly relented and respected his wishes.

"We're just going to stay here until our order is done." David reminded them.

"Of course," Natasha nodded understandingly.

"While you're here, let's make the most of it, hmm?" Jessica flashed them a pretty smile. Tucker was happy to return one of his own.

"Sure. What do you wanna know?"

 _Reds' and Blues' Home:_

"Where's Tucker and Wash?" Carolina questioned Doc, ignoring the snores of Sarge.

"They went to get food for us." Doc answered, flipping between channels on the TV. He finally settled for some Dr. Phil.

"What happened to Sarge?"

"Gave up on life. That's what happened. Played a realistic game that turned out to be unrealistic. It was Call of Duty World War Two." Doc explained, trying to drown out the graphic images out of his head.

"Sounds promising. Sarge should have loved it. What went wrong?" She questioned, glancing at Sarge's resting form.

"Something about Captain America." Doc shrugged.

Carolina could understand. Having a superhero appear in the second world war had negated all the realism factors the game had to offer. She would be disappointed if she were into video games.

"Ah," Carolina nodded. She looked up the stairs and asked, "Where's Simmons and the rest? Upstairs?"

"I guess. None of them came down, at least I didn't hear them come down." Doc replied.

Carolina went into the kitchen and began fixing herself some food.

"You know Tucker and Wash went out to get food, right?" Doc reminded her, confused.

"Not interested." Carolina simply replied as she made herself two sandwiches with lettuce. "Not that hungry anyway."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." Doc shrugged then sighed as he heard Sarge's fairly large snores.

"CABOOSE!" Carolina and Doc heard the muffled half sob and half pleading voice of Grif emit from up the stairs. "Please, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Carolina sighed out of annoyance rather than defeat. She was so close to finishing preparing her food. She had to cut her preparation short and dashed up the stairs to figure out what the problem was this time.

Carolina discovered Caboose blocking the bathroom door with ease, a serious look on his face. He kind of looked like a bouncer outside a popular club.

When Caboose noticed Carolina his eyes lit up and his serious expression was replaced with joy.

"Hi, Carolina!" Caboose cheerfully waved and moved away from the door he was tasked to defend.

Grif was not prepared for the sudden absence of force. He had stumbled outside the bathroom, for he was previously using all his strength to open the door.

"Oh, thank god!" Grif said in relief, furiously panting.

"Oh, hey. The door's open." Donut casually walked out with a towel strapped to his waist, whistling a catchy tune as he made his way to his room.

"Where's Simmons?" Carolina interrogated either Caboose or Grif. It didn't matter who answered as long as she got an answer. Maybe Grif should be the one to answer, Carolina thought. She was able to understand Grif most of the time unlike Caboose.

"He went that way." Caboose pointed down the hall at Simmons' room.

"Wow," Carolina expressed surprise, impressed. "Uh, thanks Caboose." She had hesitated.

"You're very welcome, Agent Carolina!" Caboose jovially said with a friendly smile. "I think it time for me to sleep now." Caboose decided.

Carolina witnessed Caboose turn around and make his way towards his room. The young man entered his room quietly and delicately shut the door to his room.

"Wait, you didn't eat dinn-ah, forget it." Carolina gave up and proceeded to return downstairs to finally complete her sandwich, but not without stepping on Girf, producing a quiet 'oof' from the lazy soldier.

"Ugh, I can't get up…" Grif quietly groaned in discomfort, face pressed against the wooden floor.

Grif heard a sigh from above. "Alright, fatass. Let's go."

"...You're welcome, Simmons." Grif said, appreciating that Simmons was dragging him to his room to get properly dressed.

"Do you mean 'thank you,' Grif?" Simmons corrected Grif, grunting ever so often due to the weight of Grif. "God, you're so heavy." He commented between grunts.

"Just bring me to my room." Grif answered, face twisting in pain. Being dragged across the wooden floor hurts. His head repeatedly smacking the floor hurts more, though.

 _Pizza Hut:_

Tucker released a breath of frustration. "God, why is this taking so long?!"

"It's only been a minute, Tucker." David deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"You still haven't told us anything about yourselves, too." Jessica reminded with a frown.

"I'm Tucker, babe." Tucker poorly flirted. The sound of David facepalming was fairly noticeable. Tucker must have noticed and reexamined his words before starting over. "Sorry, force of habit. I'm Tucker and this is David-"

"We know," Carol interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Can you tell us something else about yourselves besides your names?"

"We're males!" Tucker proudly announced, eliciting a facepalm from everyone. "I'm kidding...sheesh." Tucker decided that he had enough fun. "Well, there's not much to us. We came from...Washington and we're having trouble, uh, adjusting to New York, ya know?"

Tucker's lie was painfully obvious and all three of the women could tell. Tucker could tell that they could tell. They could tell that Tucker could tell that they could tell. The loop continues on and on and on.

"We don't feel comfortable sharing about ourselves yet." David interjected.

It wasn't a total lie, David thought.

"Fair enough," Natasha shrugged. "Your interests?"

"Sex-I mean internet. Internet, yeah." Tucker nervously laughed. He would have been dead if looks could kill.

"Really don't have an interest as of yet." David answered, shrugging.

"I find that hard to believe, David." Jessica said.

"Hobbies? Jobs?" Natasha fished for more information. She had an inkling feeling that they were not who they seemed to be, at least there was more to them than meets the eye.

"None." Both individuals answered together, not bothering to look at each other. This prompted Carol to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Friends?"

This time David and Tucker looked at each other. No one knew what thoughts were flying around in their heads.

' _Also, there are no friends in this canyon. Only forced acquaintances.'_ One suck memory had come to Tucker's mind.

"No. Co-workers." Tucker answered, opting for a word other than acquaintances.

"Yeah," Washington nodded in both agreement and confirmation. "Co-workers."

The three female Avengers regarded them suspiciously.

Finally, their order was ready to be picked up. The intercom within the restaurant had said Tucker's number. Tucker stood up from his chair and went to grab the three boxes up pizza, pushing through the crowd.

"I think it's time for us to leave," David stated as he moved to follow Tucker. However, Jessica had other ideas.

"Maybe we can go with." Jessica stated, jumping at the chance to investigate the strange individuals.

Carol and Natasha gave Jessica a strange look for making such a silly suggestion.

W-Well, uh...actually-" David stumbled over his words, unable to comprehend what just happened. He never expected for them to ask to come over since he thought he and Tucker came off rather rude and unlikeable. "It's just-it's a bad idea."

"Nonsense," Jessica brushed his concerns, seeing Tucker returning to retrieve David. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"We're not-It's just…" David couldn't come up with a reason as to why them coming over was a bad idea.

"Hey, what's taking so long, Wa-David." Natasha wondered why Tucker had hesitated and corrected himself. She really began to get suspicious, drawing up theories that they're mercenaries with a hidden agenda, their characteristics concealing their true intents.

"Oh, is it okay if we come by and stay for a bit?" Jessica asked, glancing towards David. "So we can get to know one another?"

"Oh, yeah baby! You can come anytim-oof!" Tucker's sentence had been cut short thanks to a harsh elbow to the rib courtesy by David. He did not look amused and looked like he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Great," Jessica beamed with a smile, her friends frowning. "So, let's go!"

"Uh...sure." Tucker nodded dumbly. Everyone got up, David hesitating as he did, and went towards the exit. Jessica disposed her trash accordingly along the way.

The door opened with a slight creak, the constant chatter escaping the restaurant for a moment before being muffled once the door shut.

"Just to let you know, we don't have room in our car." David informed the ladies and they replied with a nod.

"It's quite alright. We have our own ride." Natasha replied.

Coincidentally, both their vehicles were parked next to each other, but none dared to say a thing.

Luckily, their ride was not the black SUV that they used to follow Tucker and his previous crew earlier.

"Impressed with our ride, ladies?" Tucker asked with a cocky smirk as he jumped in the driver seat. Their ride was just a two-seater Warthog and a visible and empty trunk.

"Not really," Carol replied in a bored manner. "I've seen better."

Tucker could only grunt quietly in disappointment. Most of the ladies he had met with and displayed his car had been impressed. Tucker took this as a challenge.

Before Tucker could start the car, Washington disabled the security measures before any of the three women could see him perform said action. Luckily they were occupied with getting in their vehicle to notice.

"Just, uh...follow us. Yeah." Tucker said, feeling himself act like Caboose. The sudden thought had cause him shiver involuntarily.

With that, the two vehicles had driven out of the parking lot and the Warthog lead the Puma.

The two men that gave Washington and Tucker a look watched the two vehicles leave the area and disappear down the road.

 _Reds and Blues Residence:_

The soft yet somehow threatening snores of Sarge had been disturbing Doc for some time. Carolina sat at the large dinner table alone, eleven seats remained empty. Originally they were going to have nine seats rather than the eleven they have now. Sarge demanded and pestered Carolina, Church, and Washington that Lopez should have a seat. Caboose convinced Church that Freckles should have a seat, too. So, two fancy yet comfortable chairs, much like the rest, had been added to accommodate Sarge and Caboose.

Doc tried and failed to ignore the silence in the room besides the television quietly playing. It was unusual and frightening to know that a top notch Freelancer was silently munching on their meal without a care in the world. He could feel Carolina's steely stare, making him fidget and adjust multiple times.

Then the house phone began to ring, cutting through the silence much to the relief of Doc, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The sound of a chair scooching backwards had slightly comforted Doc. Carolina reached for the house phone that was right beside the rice cooker, not that they use it.

On the fourth ring Carolina answered it with a, "Hello?"

Doc watched Carolina's expression transform into a slight frown as she listened to the voice on the other line.

"Uh huh," Carolina nodded. "Alright, bye."

Carolina didn't mean to replace the phone so harshly. The information had considerably changed her mood. She met Doc's expectant gaze and said, "Wash and Tucker are bringing company. Be on your best behavior. Refer to Wash and I as David and Red, got it?"

Doc could only nod dumbly and replied with, "Should I go up and tell the others?"

"Yes."

Doc hesitated for a moment before getting up to do as he suggested. Grif was coming down the stairs, yawning along the way. Both Doc and Grif nodded in acknowledgement before they continued on to do their business.

Grif, as his foot touched the floorboard, took note of the sound of snoring coming from the living room. Curious, he went ahead and discovered Sarge asleep, his snores sounding more like growls and occasionally muttering 'dirtbag' for whatever reason.

Immediately, an idea came to Grif. He turned around and went into the kitchen, searching for the tool he needed.

"What are you looking for, Grif?" Carolina asked, sounding uninterested and somewhat exhausted as she finished the last of her two sandwiches.

"Black sharpie. Care to point me in the right direction, Red?" Grif had coincidentally called her Red, something that she told Doc and she catch Doc telling Grif of the news.

Carolina, deciding to help the laziest of the bunch, pointed towards a cup near the toaster that contains an assortment of pencils, pens, colored pencils, and markers.

"Thanks," Grif said appreciatively, moving towards the area.

"Like I told Doc, be on your best behavior. Wash and Tucker are bringing company and refer to Wash and I as David and Red, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Grif said uncaringly as he moved towards the living room holding a black sharpie, wearing a small smirk.

Carolina raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Giving Sarge a makeover, ma'am." Grif replied cryptically, his smirk growing into an evil smile.

Frankly, Carolina didn't care what Grif did. She observed Grif doodling on Sarge's face with the black sharpie, hearing the occasional manly giggle from Grif.

"So, where's dinner?"

"Wash and Tucker went out to get it while you were upstairs doing whatever in the bathroom with Donut."

"Uh," Grif had ceased in his childish activity, taking on a nervous expression. Carolina could hear it, too. "L-Let's not talk...about-let's not."

"Works for me." Carolina shrugged.

"Hey, guys!" Donut somehow glided down the stairs.

"Fuck off, Donut." Grif insultingly said, not looking back and continued to work on his art.

"That's cool. Hey, what's for dinner?"

"Wash and Tucker." Carolina replied tiredly.

"Cannibalism? That's cool, too." Donut vaulted from behind the couch and landed perfectly.

"Not that, Wash and Tucker are bringing us food, Donut." Grif clarified with an eye roll.

"What are you even doing, Grif?" Donut wondered aloud as he took in the sight of Grif painting Sarge's face with the black sharpie as if he were Da Vinci.

"Makeup." Grif answered sarcastically.

"Ooh, can I try?" Donut went to move and get closer to observe the action more closely.

"No, I said fuck off, Donut." Grif replied harshly, then added, "Make sure to be on your best behavior. Carolina said to call her and Wash 'Red' and 'David' when the guests arrive?"

"Guests? Who?" Donut asked giddily, literally bouncing on the couch with excitement.

"I dunno. I don't care."

Donut noticed what was on television and made a sour expression. "Ew, this is not entertainment." He then went on to grab the remote that was resting on the coffee table and changed to channel.

"Spongebob Squarepants?" Carolina stated incredulously. Donut was already too enthralled in the show to even acknowledge her unasked question.

"Eh, works for me?" Grif shrugged, messing up his artwork on Sarge a little bit as he did such an action. "Ah, dammit. I messed up."

Simmons and Doc descended down the stairs, their footsteps loud enough to draw the attention of all those who were awake downstairs.

"What's this I hear about guests?" Simmons inquired and moved to sit in his seat at the dinner table. Doc went to relax on the couch and complained that the show was childish.

"Wash and Tucker had picked up some guests. Didn't give too much details, though." Carolina answered. "Make sure to call Wash and I the names that Doc told you, alright?"

"Okay. Seems reasonable and logical."

Simmons and Carolina sighed as they heard Donut and Doc bicker about how Spongebob Squarepants was deemed to childish for their age. Somehow Sarge remained asleep, a miracle if you asked Simmons.

"Where's Caboose? He coming down?"

"No," Simmons shook his head without looking back at Carolina. He watched both the argument between Doc and Donut and Spongebob. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he ate already. Remember his 'schedule?'"

Carolina nodded. The stuff on Caboose's so-called schedule were unbelievably simple and wrong. For instance, Caboose eats lunch then goes to sleep. Once he wakes up, which is around morning, he eats dinner. Church and Wash are currently working together to help Caboose on fixing his schedule and help him get acquainted with what is considered normal.

The doorbell decided to ring and silence ensued. Doc and Donut had stopped arguing and stared at the door instead. Grif had abandoned his doodling to look up at the door. Carolina and Simmons stared at the door as well. Simmons decided to be the bigger man right now. Since everyone was too surprised to answer the door, Simmons took the initiative. The creak of the floorboard was painfully loud as Simmons went towards the door, each step becoming more hesitant.

When Simmons finally reached the door his heart was pounding like a drum. Simmons glanced back at his sleeping leader, Sarge. He debated on whether or not to wake him and make him answer the door. Then he decided not to.

' _No. This time Simmons is the hero!'_

Determined, Simmons looked through the hole. Lo and behold, Tucker and Wash were standing in front. Wash was holding three boxes of pizza and Tucker was holding a to-go bag. Both were looking at the eyehole expectantly whilst the three women behind them waited patiently.

What is to be considered Sarge's snores did not comfort the man in any way. Gulping, Simmons took a deep breath and exhaled to relax his nerves.

The door opened and Simmons did his best to sound casual. "H-Hey, Wa-David, Tucker. W-Who are your g-guests?"

 _ **A/N: I feel like my writing is getting worse along the way. Please review and leave your thoughts, both negative and positive. Feedback is appreciated and I could use them to improve my writing.**_


	7. Tuck's Problematic Problems

"So, um... yeah. Awkward."

Carolina, who was leaning against the wall across the table, delivered Tucker a sharp and stern look. Tucker averted his gaze, unwilling to look Carolina directly in the eye. He knew he had messed something up with that one sentence.

"Yeah, that's a fucking understatement," Grif bluntly stated, rolling his brown eyes as he took a bite out of his slice of pizza.

The three guests had taken their seats at the table, making sure to distance themselves from the anomalys that were the Reds and Blues. They silently ate their own slice of pizza that the one named Simmons had meekly offered and watched the proceedings with growing interest.

"Aw, c'mon, Grif! These are ladies!" Donut said cheerfully, extending his arm in the direction of the three ladies. "They're classy!"

"I don't want to hear your voice right now, Donut." Grif angrily bit his pizza to further express his utter distaste for the blonde. Donut shrugged before delicately lifting the pizza up from his plate and gently biting the tip. The three women began to question if the man was actually a woman trapped in a man's body...or something else.

"Wow! I can actually blow this tip!" Excitement was what Donut was feeling as he gazed at the slice lovingly, his comment drawing frustrated groans from everyone besides the three Avengers.

"For god's sake, Donut." Simmons placed a hand upon his temple, slowly shaking his head. There was a muffled ' _what'_ from the aforementioned man.

"Can you just be — I don't know, a little more manly?" Tucker suggested, looking straight at Donut.

"More masculine," Wash supplied from behind Tucker as he continued to salvage what little enjoyment from what was considered his dinner.

"Come on, guys! It's healthy to be yourself and not take up a different identity." Doc had come to Donut's defense, enthusiastic about the ongoing discussion. He had even ditched the iPad that was in his hands moments ago — the device resting on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, well, Donut's personality is a—"

"Homosexual? Gay?" Simmons attempted to finish Tucker's sentence.

"Yeah!" Tucker snapped his fingers, pointing an index finger at Simmons, "that!"

"That's a bit harsh…" Wash said slowly, looking up from the plate resting in his hands.

"The truth is harsh, Davy," Grif said with a mouthful of food yet still managed to be coherent in his speech.

At that moment, one of their guests spoke up. "So, is this the dynamic between all of you?"

Everyone's heads — including the other two guests — snapped towards Jessica, silence claiming the room. Jessica didn't mind all the attention directed at her, her next sentence proving her outgoing personality.

"Wow, okay. Who pressed the mute button?"

Tucker, who was sitting across from her, gave her a hard stare. "Just be glad Caboose isn't here." The others who were affiliated with him murmured in agreement.

"Who's Caboose?" Carol had an idea of who they were referring to — their first encounter coming to mind — but still wanted to ask and to confirm.

"Oh, he's just this—"

Simmons had stopped speaking and craned his head in the direction of the staircase, expressing a look of horror. "Oh, no…"

"God dammit," Grif cursed, roughly standing up from his seat and slamming the pizza on table, creating a messy stain on the white cloth.

The three women eyed the stairs expectantly and watched as a blonde man dressed in embarrassingly adorable pajamas descend the stairs. On the last step, the blonde peered his head around the railing, looking at the occupants of the room in bewilderment.

"Is it safe to come out?" Caboose whispered to Carolina before adding, "Are those more mean ladies?"

Everyone turned to look at Carolina who seemed to look uncomfortable under the attention unlike Jessica. Casting a look of annoyance, Carolina responded, "Yes, Caboose. It's safe."

Caboose was unconvinced. "Are you sure? Because the last time we had a lady in our base she hit me with a pillow."

' _Son of a...our cover!'_ Tucker mentally shouted, delivering a glare aimed at Caboose unbeknownst to him or anyone else, for that matter.

"Caboose..." There was a hint of warning in her tone and obvious exasperation, Natasha noticed. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught David giving the woman simply named "Red" a look of sympathy. But for what, she wondered.

"Base?" Carol questioned, turning to the odd group presented to her, expecting someone to answer the question. Natasha turned shortly after.

"Agh—uh, you see—" Simmons began.

"Dude calls houses bases," Grif cut in smoothly. Dabbing his mouth with a piece of napkin, he gave Carol and Natasha a look saying, ' _What?'_

Before any of the three Avengers could comment, Caboose stepped off the final step and warily trotted towards the dining area. His eyes landed upon the three women and cheerfully said, "Hello, mysterious women!"

"Caboose," Grif winced, "Not so loud…"

Caboose turned towards Grif and sheepishly replied, "Sorry, sorry…"

Then there was an audible snore — startling the three women — accompanied by a southern voice mumbling, "Rotten no-good dirty blue...orange worthless numbnuts…"

Tucker sighed, casting a knowing look towards Grif and Simmons. "Sarge fell asleep watching Spongebob?"

"I've been meaning to say something about that," Jessica said, looking at the obviously expensive television. "The Spongebob part, I mean," she added once she realized the strange looks her friends were giving her.

"Not exactly," Doc said, idly tapping the screen of the clearly shut off iPad. "He was playing this game called Fortnite — which, I've gotta say, could be a really good team building exercise — then he moved on to a Call of Duty game set in World War II."

"So, what happened?" Wash asked, glancing at Carolina who seemed to be ignoring everything that was happening right now.

"He seemed pretty upset about the _realism,_ " Doc did an air quote gesture, "he shut the Xbox off once this dude called Captain America came on to the screen for, like, two seconds. Crazy, right?"

Tucker nodded as he took a sip out of the red party cup that contained soda. "Yeah, dude. Totally unrealistic."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion and directed at the dark-skinned man. She had a feeling that these oddballs were more than strange civilians and Tucker had just slipped something up.

Tucker raised an eyebrow, setting his cup down on the table and nervously clearing his throat. "Uh, what do I mean? What do _you_ mean?"

"Captain Rogers served in the second World War," She stated, wrinkling her nose for whatever reason. She pushed her plate that contained her uneaten pizza away and continued, "did you not know that? This should be common knowledge for those in the military considering you refer the man on the couch as _Sarge._ "

Everyone looked expectantly at Tucker. He gave a pleading look to Carolina and Wash, but they didn't notice since they were too busy studying the three guests. His face went blank and held a neutral expression for five seconds before he uttered, "I need to use the bathroom."

* * *

Tucker stumbled into the hallway and immediately disregarded the bathroom, and instead fixed his eyes upon the door closed that lead to his room — his fortress of solitude for the moment.

Fumbling with the knob, Tucker squeezed through and quickly shut the door behind him. Panting, Tucker's eyes flickered about the room, looking for something that he wasn't sure of. His brain began to brainstorm ideas and process the situation, cursing the fact that Carolina and Wash were too busy in their ' _Freelancer mode'_ to bother to help Tucker out.

Digging into the drawers, Tucker rummaged through it and gripped a small object, pulling it out of the compartment. It was a phone specialized only for calling Church or F.I.L.S.S. It wasn't anything special, but it looked much more advanced than the modern smartphones.

Tucker decided to speed dial Church and placed the device near his ear, listening to the ring in intervals.

After about three rings, a voice that Tucker was actually glad to hear answered, "Yello."

"Church — thank fuck! We've got a problem!"

"...Is Caboose stuck in the toilet again?"

Tucker shook his head despite knowing that Church wasn't able to see him. "What? No, no! Shit, man, it's something else!"

"...Donut is hitting on you? I mean, it's understandable, you're a handsome guy — no homo, by the way — and you've got this—"

"Not that, god dammit! Look, we've got these guests in our house and I think they're onto us."

Tucker listened to Church's exasperated sigh. "Fine, lemme take a look in one of the cameras. Still getting us data, by the way. Okay, where?"

"Dining room...or the kitchen, I don't know." Tucker replied, his pacing about the room had begun to be more intense and quicker. "Carolina and Wash...I don't know, it's like they don't understand the situation since they're in _Freelancer mode_ or some shit."

"Mhmm, yeah." Tucker heard Church audibly hum as he did his thing. "Okay, looking through the dining room camera. Live feed, so—HOLY SHIT!"

"What?!" Tucker said frantically, ceasing his pacing.

"Shit, dude. Fuck, this is not good."

"What is it, Church?!"

"Fuck, those aren't normal women in the house, Tucker."

Tucker gripped his hair, just about ready to pull it out if need be. "Then what, Church?!"

"Okay, umm, the redhead," Church began, Tucker practically hearing the calculations going on in his head, "she's Natasha Romanova, y'know, the spy we met earlier."

Tucker silently took a seat on the edge of his bed, scattering several magazines misplaced and one even dropping to the floor, revealing full-blown nudity. "Shit, why didn't we connect them together? The name should have been a dead giveaway," he said, taking one glance at the magazine on the floor before refocusing.

Either Church didn't hear him or wasn't bothered by Tucker's rambling. "The blonde one? That's Carol Danvers AKA your crush, Ms. Marvel."

"Fuck, I knew she looked familiar...maybe I'm thinking about In-N-Out."

"The raven-haired British gal? Jessica Drew AKA Spider-Woman — not married to Spider-Man, mind you."

"Oh, I was about to say…"

"Black Widow, or Natasha, is the more observant and more of a detective than the other two, but don't count those two out. They're Avengers, alright?"

Tucker nodded, his brain kicking into overdrive as he began to think of any ideas to draw the three Avengers out of their home besides kicking them out. "Yeah, yeah." Then an idea suddenly arose. "Can't let them wander the house — that Black Widow chick might use the same excuse I used just to do that. Think you can cause a distraction like oh, I don't know, dropping something from the sky?"

Church remained quiet for a moment before saying, "Well, maybe I could rig one of those drop pods and crash somewhere like Central Park or something. Y'know what? Yeah, I'm gonna rig 'em up with some explosives and drop in somewhere least populated in the park, yeah? Should be easy. Not like anyone takes a jog through the park at night, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. That should get every superheroes' attention," Tucker bobbed his head, releasing a sigh of relief. "Thanks, man. Guess this shit was up to me since Wash and Carolina are too busy doing something useless."

Church snorted. "Hey, maybe they're sizing up their opponents just in case." Tucker sensed reluctance coming from Church even through a communication device. "...Thanks, Tucker. Y'know, you've changed a lot since Blood Gulch. Now you're being a...leader?"

Tucker genuinely laughed, a smile on his face as he replied, "Right back at ya, fucktard."

"Alright, call me back if anything remotely important comes up." Tucker could almost hear the grin through the connection. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pod to tinker with."

At that, Church ended the call, leaving Tucker to remove the device near his ear and stare at the blank screen in his hands. Standing up, Tucker placed the device in its original place and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Okay, hope Church works fast."

* * *

When Tucker returned, he'd found Caboose smiling widely at the TV as it played an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. He seemed to be enjoying the show and Tucker almost envied him for being so carefree. Simmons seemed to be rooted to his chair, too afraid to move a single muscle in the presence of the three suspicious women. Though, Tucker figured Simmons had every right to be nervous considering that they had met the three earlier in their armor and most definitely left a bad impression. Grif was shoving as many _Doughnuts_ as he could into his mouth and Tucker admitted that he was impressed with the display while the three women were simply disgusted.

Doc was on his iPad, scrolling through some articles about healthy lifestyles and such. Tucker was sure of that. Donut had brought himself closer to the three, particularly Jessica, and the two seemed to be hitting it off pretty well.

Carolina and Wash...they were nowhere to be found. Tucker didn't think he'd be gone that long. He internally groaned now that he was unofficially in charge of everyone.

Grif turned around and spotted Tucker just exiting the hall. "Hey, the boy returns."

Immediately, Carol and Natasha's eyes were on him. Jessica was too distracted with Donut to bring her eyes up.

"You haven't answered my question," Natasha said, an edge in her tone. Tucker did his best to ignore the two and turned his attention to Grif who was just about to shove the last jelly doughnut in his mouth.

"Hey, where'd David and Carol—Red go?" Tucker corrected himself at the last possible second, but he knew it was too late judging by the look Carol and Natasha were giving.

Grif stuffed the doughnut in his mouth and subtly pointed downwards, silently indicating that Wash and Carolina had gone underground for unknown reasons. Though, he smoothly said, "Backyard. Repair the fence."

Tucker nodded, but he was internally cursing. If he could have a co-leader right now Grif would be the best possible choice. He'd been more helpful than Simmons or Doc since they had the guests.

Tucker caught a glimpse of a body rising from the couch. Sarge had awoken. Things were about to get ugly or worse. Or both.

"What the—who in sam hell..?" He was groggy from his nap. His head swiveled to observe his surroundings, eyes flickered everywhere before landing on the Avengers in their home. "Somethin' ain't right here…" Sarge muttered, eyeing the three suspiciously. Carol and Natasha returned the look. Jessica was still distracted by Donut. Sarge ignored it before he looked to Caboose. He didn't like it when a blue was near him, Tucker realized.

"Caboose?" He said before glimpsing at the TV which was still playing a Spongebob episode. Amazing how much they played that, Tucker thought. "What in sam hell?"

Caboose turned to face Sarge and broke out into a cheerful and giddy grin. "Sergeant! You're awake! And you grew a moustache! And your eyebrows! And your beard!"

Confused, Sarge uttered, "What?" before reaching to touch his face, unable to feel any of the facial hair that Caboose had mentioned.

Hearing a snicker from Grif, Tucker ducked his head and took his seat, not wanting be hassled by Sarge for something he clearly didn't do. His eyes jumped from the women to the bag that contained Sarge's so-called patriotic dinner.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" Tucker asked innocently, feigning forgetfulness to stall.

Jessica withdrew from her conversation with Donut to give Tucker a warning look. "Eyes on the women when they're talking to you, not the Whoppers."

Tucker rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the two women in question. "Alright, but seriously, what was the quest _chin_?" Tucker gave a cheeky grin as he made sure he emphasized him rubbing his chin. He hoped they would get that horrible pun.

"God you're worse than Parker," Natasha quietly muttered yet Tucker's ears still managed to pick it up. Looks like she got it.

Again, Jessica pulled herself out of Donut's dealings once more, pouting. "C'mon, his jokes aren't that bad."

Tucker was unsure if she was referring to him or the Parker dude — he was sure it was a dude — that Black Widow mentioned.

"That's debatable," Carol said with a smirk as she finished off her pizza.

To buy even more time, Tucker leaned over the table and brought an obvious empty box of pizza and feigned searching for a slice, making sure to take his time.

"Damn, empty."

Again, he reached over, brought another clearly empty box, and hummed his disappointment.

Tucker drew a genuine frustrated breath when he still found Simmons glued to his seat. It was like he was paralyzed or something, honestly.

Tucker noticed the pretty intense glares he was getting from all three Avengers. He defensively brought his arms up and relented, "Fine, fine, I'll answer the damn question. We...used to live in this place that's literally nowhere. We don't get caught up with current events, but we're still adjusting by reading up and stuff and…"

Tucker paused in his ramblings, managing to hear of what sounded like a beep of a communicator or something from somewhere among the three women. Jessica and Donut had stopped in their conversation to look.

Carol sighed, Natasha cursed in an unknown language, and Jessica gave Donut an apologetic look.

"Something's come up," Jessica said, getting up to dispose her trash in a nearby trash can.

"Work related stuff," Carol added as she got up to do the same.

Natasha pursed her lips, standing up as well. However, she had left her plate for someone else to clean up. Tucker thought of it as rude, but no one else seemed to care.

"Woah, where you pretty little ladies headin'?" Sarge came up with folded arms, having escaped the clutches of the unstoppable Caboose.

"Work stuff," Carol repeated, tossing a napkin in the bin. "It was nice...meeting you all, I guess."

"Why so soon, though?" Donut pouted, disappointment clearly written all over his face.

"Aww, tough guy," Jessica softly patted Donut's cheek with a small smile, "I'll be visiting, okay? I've been meaning to get into interior decorating so maybe you'll show me the ropes?"

Tucker snorted, finding the tough guy comment ironic. Donut was anything but tough...or a guy.

"Oh, okay." Donut beamed, stepping away and lead them towards the door.

"See ya," Tucker did a little two-finger salute, kicking his feet up on the table and folding his arms behind his head.

"Bye!" Jessica was the only one to bid farewell as she stepped outside. "Thanks, Donut."

"No problem! I've got your rear!"

Carol and Natasha mumbled their thanks before heading off to what Tucker assumed was the drop pod that popped up on their radar. Hearing the door shut, Tucker released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Shit, that was close."

"What do you mean, blue?" Sarge came up and brought a chair out before taking his own slice of pizza from the only available box.

"Dickwad Simmons here wasn't any help, Sarge." Grif gestured towards the still form of Simmons.

"Yeah, pussyfest here—"

"Pacifist, Tucker!" Doc said from his chair as he tapped the iPad several times.

"—didn't do jack shit. All he did was say a few words then become shell-shocked or something. Maybe three girls were too much for him."

Simmons shook his head, bringing himself out of his stupor, an angry look overtaking his face. "Hey, what the fuck! I did something at least!"

Tucker snorted. "Yeah, well, that something was absolutely nothing."

"Simmons, I am deeply disappointed in you," Sarge said with a sad shake of his head before turning to Grif. "Grif?"

"Much more useful than Simmons, Sarge." Tucker vouched, subtly giving Grif a thumbs up. He responded with a nod of appreciation.

"Oh, okay, then. I consider this...par for the course?"

"Thanks, Sarge."

"F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER—!"

"Shut up, Caboose!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, you're all just jealous…"

* * *

 _New York, Manhattan:_

 _Central Park:_

"What do we have here, Cap? It's really late and I really should go."

"When have you ever said it's late, Tony?"

"I mean, it's dark out. Plus I've caught Fury with a terabyte of pornography."

"What—never mind. This thing just crashed here not too far from the route I take for my late night jogs through here."

"Through Central Park? At night?"

Steve Rogers shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"...Who jogs at night? Through a park, no less."

"Getting sidetracked, Tony," Steve said, motioning his head at the object.

"Right. Who else have you called?"

Sensing the presence of more, Steve turned around and looked upwards to find Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, and Black Widow descending from above — the final woman being carried bridal style by Ms. Marvel.

"Just these three."

Jessica stepped forward once she land, allowing Ms. Marvel to release Black Widow with a mischievous look, the former huffing in annoyance. "What's the situation, Captain?"

"See for yourself," Steve stepped aside to reveal the capsule, Tony Stark in full armor shining it with a bright light. "Looks like a capsule. Stark, getting anything?"

"Nuh uh." Stark's mechanical voice replied, moving the armor's light source about the object. "I don't recognize it and running it through multiple military databases it doesn't match anything, not even S.H.I.E.L.D's."

"So, what? It came from the sky? From space?" Ms. Marvel queried, stepping closer and brushed her glove like fingers along the exterior, feeling traces of intense heat. "And, Cap, it looks more like a pod rather than a capsule."

Natasha came in and analyzed the object with her eyes. "Can we open it?"

Jessica pointed to something attached to the hatch of the pod on the upper right corner. "Is that a sticky note?"

Iron Man hovered lower to examine the object of interest, shining his light on it, illuminating the entire pod. When he examined the so-called sticky note he chuckled after reading what was written on it with black ink. "It is. And it seems to be really durable, too. Must've dropped from space from how high my armor is registering the temperature of this pod. Guess what the note says? Ahem, ' _fuck you'_ "

"...Tony," Steve warned, about ready to wag his finger.

"No, Cap, I'm being totally serious right now. Here," Stark made sure to detach the note with delicacy to prevent tearing it. Steve was given the sticky note and read it with his own eyes.

"Stark's being serious for once." Steve blinked, rereading the simple yet offensive note.

Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, and Black Widow came up behind Steve and personally read the note. Wide eyes, constant blinking, and rereading were their reactions.

"That's one offensive pod," Tony quipped before there was a beep. "Oh, crap!"

"What?" Steve asked, hearing the alarmed tone in his friend's voice.

"The thing's gonna blow!" He warned, "Three seconds!"

Without hesitation, Captain America, sans uniform, ordered, "Get behind cover!"

Everyone rushed towards the nearest tree and went into a prone position. Iron Man and Ms. Marvel, however, gained altitude in hopes of avoiding the blast.

When it went off, the explosion was surprisingly quiet. Everyone brought themselves to their feet and the two airborne touched the ground with a soft thud.

Unexpectedly, there was no crater from the explosion. Instead was just a oval burn mark with no signs of wreckage or discarded parts anywhere. None whatsoever.

"...Well, that was anticlimactic," Tony said as he kneeled down and inspected the aftermath.

* * *

 _New York, Manhattan:_

 _Reds' and Blues' Residence:_

"Nice of you two to join us," Tucker said bitterly, taking a swig of water from a bottle. As expected, Carolina's response was a mean look. Wash had the decency to look a little bit ashamed.

Washington stepped forward and ran a hand through his kempt blonde hair. "We...I mean I'm sure you could've handled it on your own, Tucker."

"On my own?" Tucker scoffed, clearly upset over the whole disappearing act he and Carolina had pulled off moments ago. "Fuck, dude, you two saw me pull out that bathroom excuse out of my figurative ass! I had to call Church and this whole time we had the fucking Avengers in our home!"

"What?" Carolina furrowed her brows, anger flashing through her eyes for a brief moment.

"Yeah, you heard me: the Avengers. Y'know those three insanely hot chick superheroes we met? That was them! Why didn't I think of that—more importantly, why didn't you two think of that?"

"Woah, there, blue," Sarge interjected, playing diplomat for the time being. "Might wanna calm down."

Grif picked up yet another jelly doughnut — from where, Tucker had no idea — and chomped down on it. "Well, you know that we're not all Sherlock Holmes here. We don't pay attention to much, but Carolina and Wash?" Grif tsked despite having a mouthful of food. "For shame."

Wash set his eyes on Carolina. "...We had our suspicions."

Tucker gave out a sarcastic laugh. "Suspicions? What the hell, dude? I thought you two were supposed to be more...attentive or some shit!"

"How could we have known?"

"You're fucking freelancers! You should know everything!"

No one noticed Carolina wince before thinning her lips.

" _Were_ Freelancers, Tucker," Wash corrected, glancing at Carolina standing right behind him.

"So? You've got all the training and shit," Tucker pointed out before throwing his hands in the air in exasperation and getting up, "fuck it, I'm done."

Tucker didn't bother to push his chair back in as he brushed past both Carolina and Wash, his heavy and irritated stompings made even Caboose look. Moments later, the gang heard a door slamming shut down the hall.

Sarge searched for his meal, his stomach growling quietly. "So, where's my patriotic meal?"

"It's in that…" Wash paused as he pointed at the Burger King bag, noticing the lack of contents, "bag…"

Grif gave a resounding burp. "Oh, was that Sarge's?"

"...I'm too tired to be mad at ya," Sarge said with a disappointed shake of his head.

"There's the pizza," Doc helpfully supplied, placing his iPad down.

"Of course," Washington nodded. "Sarge?"

"Yeah, yeah...still would've preferred those MREs we got in Blood Gulch."

Wash shifted his foot, Carolina and he making eye contact. "I'll go talk—"

"No," Carolina said, "I'll...go"

And then, Carolina pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on anxiously walked down the hall, soon disappearing behind a corner.

Wash turned his head to look at loveable moron of Blue team. "Caboose, you want to eat pizza?" Wash gestured at the lone pizza box pushed aside from the other two empty ones.

Caboose tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know...okay, Agent Washington!"

"Oh, where's my chinese takeout?" Doc asked.

"Oh, it's right—" Washington paused before facepalming. "Dammit."

"Forgot, did you? It's okay, I expected that. It was more of an experiment I'm performing. Got my own chinese takeout in the fridge, so it's okay."

* * *

Tucker immediately felt exhaustion as he fell onto his bed, not bothering to turn off the lights. Recent events had put some strain on his mind, feeling a headache coming as he replayed recent events.

It just wasn't fair. Why was he the responsible one all of the sudden? That title of responsibility belonged to Wash and Carolina. He's a lover, not a leader. But, in the back of his mind, Tucker knew that he had to step up to the plate when the time came — the time when Wash and Carolina were gone. It was way too soon for him to lead the other idiots. He wasn't ready for the weight to befall on his shoulders. Tucker just wanted to be him: the chick magnet, sexacologist, flirter, whatever. Sure, at one point during Chorus he was a leader, but that turned out to be a disaster. He'd gotten two of his men killed on a mission, and later he discovered that their sacrifices were all for nothing. Their sacrifices meant nothing to a meaningless war elaborately concocted by Charon, or Malcolm Hargrove. The New Republic and Federal Army were on bad terms before Charon had come into the equation. And when they did come, they simply gave a little push to spark a civil war. Chorus was the gun. Charon pulled the trigger.

Then he heard it. The three knocks on his door. At first, Tucker ignored it. That is, until the knocks were more forceful. That was going to give him a splitting headache if he let it continue.

"Fuck," he tiredly groaned. "It's open!"

Managing to bring himself into a sitting position on his bed, Tucker brought his gaze towards the door to his right. He mentally prepared for whatever conversation that was certainly going to go down.

He was expecting the blonde haired Freelancer to come in and make sure he was fine. Carolina in gym shorts and a tank top was an unexpected appearance.

"Hey." She poked her head in through the gap, giving Tucker a look that made him nervous.

"Oh, um, I thought—"

"Can I...come in?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Sure." Tucker nodded as Carolina opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door afterwards. That simple action sparked nervousness within Tucker.

Carolina motioned towards empty space beside Tucker. "May I?"

Tucker nervously bit the inside of his cheek. "Oh, umm, I guess?"

Nodding, Carolina plopped herself in the indicated spot. She was good at staring at the wall, Tucker supposed.

"What's going on, Tucker?" She asked softly before turning to look at him. "What's happening?"

His nervousness dissipated and was replaced with newfound anger. "What's going on? Really? Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that those three Avengers babes probably found out our little secret, no biggie. Am I right?" He was giving Carolina a bitter glare.

She set her jaw. "I mean what's going on with you, Tucker."

He blinked. "Oh," he uttered, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassment prominent.

"You can trust me," Carolina quietly added, looking at him straight in the eye to further prove her truthfulness.

The dark-skinned lover nervously licked his lips and twiddling his hands. Chorus and the responsibility bit came to mind, but was it wise?

"It's good to get stuff off your chest," Carolina added, hoping to put Tucker at ease.

Tucker mulled over his options, thoughts racing a hundred miles an hour. Would Carolina mock him in front of everyone else? Would they laugh at him or sympathize with him? Of course they wouldn't. He knew his problem was a special case.

Finally, he relented with a sigh. "...I'm—I don't like this. This whole leadership thing. Even for just a second. I'm just not cut out for the whole leader bullshit."

Carolina scooted closer and softly said, "Not everyone is, Tucker. Others are more natural at it than others."

"At first it was fun and all; telling other people to shoot at other people and boss them around." Tucker chuckled a little at the scene playing in his head. "But when shit started getting real — when they got serious — I realize that I'm not cut out for it."

Carolina nodded, pursing her lips and listening to Tucker's every word with apt attention. She made a motion with her hand to say continue.

"I realized that back on Chorus with the New Republic. I was there with Felix, Palomo, Cunningham, and Rogers at this Fed base. I'm Captain at the time, so I was in charge. Felix," he paused, scowling at the mention of the mercenary, "the bastard was the hired gun. I saw Cunningham get killed in front of me."

Tucker looked down, an expression of shame present. "Locus killed him, and I'm the fucking coward hiding behind an invisible cloaking equipment. Rogers and Cunningham died so that we know where Wash and the others were held. Two lives for the location of Wash and the others, right?"

"Their deaths meant nothing at all." He finished with a long drawn out sigh. Then he felt Carolina pat his back, the awkward and uncertain movements indicating that she was unfamiliar with the gesture. Turning to look, Tucker was met with an unsure Carolina.

"I," Carolina paused midway to draw a shaky breath, "I know how you feel. You feel useless and wish you could've done better to lead your team to prevent their deaths." She ceased her patting, withdrawing her hand and placing both on her lap, staring ahead. "There's the saying that you learn from your mistakes, Tucker." A distant and forlorn look appeared in her eyes. "I've made made mistakes too, you know? Believed in the wrong people, made consequential decisions...everything."

Tucker hummed, not quite sure how to proceed with a soon-to-be emotional Carolina. She sniffed, Tucker unable to discern if she was about to break down and cry or if that was nothing.

Her voice was almost inaudible when she spoke. "I've done nothing but try to make up for my mistakes since I met you guys. Starting with Project Freelancer…"

Tucker found it hard to concentrate with the sweet intoxicating aroma she gave off. Her proximity made it impossible to ignore it. Then her eyes. Her beautiful green colored eyes that got Tucker's heart beating faster — got his blood flowing. He pushed down the intimate thoughts, berating himself for even thinking about doing such a thing at an inappropriate time.

Even when her eyes became hard and cold, Tucker still found them incredible to look at. "Anyway, the mistakes you make define who you are. Sooner or later you're gonna have to be in charge and watch over everyone, okay?" She moved to stand up and went to the door.

Just as she was about to leave — her hand gripping the knob — Tucker spoke, "Hey, Carolina?"

"Hmm?" She looked back.

"Thanks," he said appreciatively, one arm on another, creating a bashful image of Tucker, "I...I think I get it now."

Carolina smirked, nodding. "No problem, Tucker." She continued with her motion. Once most of her body disappeared behind the exit, she stopped and said, "And thanks for not trying to get under my pants."

Tucker mentally cursed, his eyes widening at the fact that Carolina had noticed the way he was looking at her. To which he was about to defend himself and say any other guy would have the same reaction, but her laughter being drowned out as the door closed had prevented him from doing so.

Though, after putting some thought into it, his defense would be considered a compliment — A compliment that Carolina would probably not take kindly.

* * *

"YEEHAW!"

"Sarge, watch ou—OH SHIT!"

 ***CRASH***

" _God dammit, old man. I just finished finishing those motorcycles!"_

"Don't worry, Lopez! I got this!"

" _Why do I even bother?"_

When Agent Washington exited the Elevator, he was expecting the underground area to be perfectly fine. Instead, he was gifted with the sight of overturned Warthogs, Mongooses, and various crates scattered across the concrete floor. It looked like a child was playing with the vehicles and crates as if they were mini toys...

"SADDLE UP, GRIZZLY!"

Which was an accurate description considering the two men controlling a behemoth of a tank just not far from where he was standing. And not too far from the tank was a familiar brown spanish-speaking robot that simply facepalmed at the display. Oh, how Wash felt for Lopez. He almost felt bad for the robot that had to deal with the antics of Sarge and Simmons.

Clearing his throat, Wash yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Immediately, the heavy battle tank stopped moving, the tracks coming to an instantaneous hault. The only sound that could be heard was the roaring engine of the armored vehicle.

"Why, hello, Agent Washington!" Sarge greeted sweetly from inside the canopy, his voice being transmitted through what Wash assumed to be a microphone from the exterior of the vehicle. "Fancy seeing you down here."

"Sarge!" Simmons' voice rang out beside Sarge, his voice hushed and frantic. "I told you not—"

"Anywho, what brings you by to our combat simulation?"

Washington simply folded his arms and tapped his foot in an impatient manner, directing a stern look at the tank.

"...Okay, this is gettin' officially creepy."

Suddenly, a man's head popped up from the canopy of the tank. "Oh, hey, Wash." Simmons did his best to sound casual.

"Explain. Now." Wash commanded, already moving towards them.

"Oh, umm…"

"We were simply conducting a combat simulation in this here _emm eight fifty aitch bee tee_. Also known as: Grizzly," Sarge proudly stated, Wash practically hearing the grin he was making.

"Uh huh, so why does it look more like a demolition derby here rather than a _combat simulation_ , Sarge?"

"Umm...we were figuring out the controls here."

" _Figuring out the controls my ass…"_

"See? Lopez gets me!"

"Sir, why didn't we just do this in the virtual sandbox Lopez built?" Simmons asked exasperated. Based on his exasperated tone, Wash could tell that Simmons had repeated the same question multiple times earlier.

"Because it's not even close to the real deal of this beauty!" There was a thud coming from within the canopy next to Simmons; Sarge banging the hull with his fist.

"Uh, actually, I think it—"

"Five senses, Simmons! Sight, hear, _taste, smell,_ and _feel_. I don't think a virtual reality got the juice to get taste, smell, and touch down to the smallest detail, Simmons!"

"What the—why would you want to taste the friggin' tank, sir?"

"It's gotta be authentic! C'mon, Simmons, you gotta know these stuff already!"

"...Yes, sir,"

Wash audibly cleared his throat to gain the two Red team members attention. "If you two are done — or not — then you better clean this mess up. And don't let Lopez," he motioned his head at the robot, "clean it up for you."

" _Oh, thank god."_ Lopez said with enormous relief.

"Nonsense, Wash! Lopez just said he wanted to help us!"

" _No I didn't!"_

"See! He said he's getting the broomstick and dustpan!"

Wash shot Sarge a mean look that even made him tense up. "No, Lopez gets a break. You two better clean this mess up. No bullshit."

"On it, sir!" Simmons saluted before hopping out of the Grizzly and rushing towards the nearest crate to fix up if he even had the strength to lift one up. The engine of the Grizzly died as Sarge turned off the ignition and his canopy opened with a loud creak before he too hopped out, though begrudgingly.

Wash was glad to say that no one was in armor save for Lopez. He knew how unhealthy it was to be cooped up in that armor, personally experience coming to mind.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind Wash and naturally he looked over his shoulder. Lopez was standing behind him, saying, " _Thank you_."

Seeing that _Gracias_ was one of the few spanish words that Wash understood, he nodded. "You're welcome. I know you deserve a break from putting up with all of us, so...yeah."

"Jesus! Are there rocks in this crate?" Wash looked forward to see a struggling to carry a dark green UNSC cargo crate, his legs wobbling along the way.

"It's like twenty Grifs in this one, Sarge!" Simmons groaned, having the same situation as Sarge.

Looking over his shoulder once more, Lopez moved to place a hand on Washington's shoulder before nodding gratefully. With that gesture done, Lopez moved to the end of the incredibly large garage with impressive speed, inputting a code to the ginormous blast door before disappearing beyond it as the blast door slowly slid down.

Wash looked around the garage and admired how big and open the area was.

"Damn, I cannot get over how big this place is."

* * *

 _New York, Manhattan:_

 _Avengers Mansion:_

When Tony Stark entered the recreational room, he was expecting it to be barren with only Steve and Clint lounging about. He was mildly surprised to find that Natasha, Carol, Steve, Jessica, Johnny, and Clint crowding around the coffee table.

Tony came up behind Steve and cleared his throat to gain their attention, which worked. "So...did I not get invited to this secret slumber party?"

Natasha gave him an annoyed look while Jessica smiled sweetly. "It's not a slumber party, Stark." Natasha motioned her head to the device on the coffee table. "I've bugged this one home that belongs to a particularly suspicious group of individuals."

Tony rolled his eyes, finding that such a notion was totally Natasha. "Of course you did. And where did you—?"

"Under their dining room table, to be precise." Natasha replied coolly, fixing her gaze on the circular shaped device lying on the coffee table.

"Come on, 'Tash." Jessica gave a child-like whine. "This is an invasion of privacy! They're not spies or terrorist...they're just an odd group of people."

"I would agree with Jess on this…" Steve said, looking over to the aforementioned woman. "But, I suppose if Nat has reason to be suspicious…"

"I have a hunch they're connected to the odd technologically advanced people Jessica, Carol, and I have met earlier."

Carol gave a bitter expression. "I swear one of them sounded like that pig," she muttered, frowning.

Tony looked over to the only present member of the Fantastic 4. "And you're here why, exactly?"

The Human Torch ruffled the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Well, ya see...it's a Ben situation. Thought I could crash here and go back tomorrow since Ben's trying to kill me for this one prank I did."

Steve shook his head disappointingly, but wore an amused smile. "Son, one of these days you're going to have to face the music."

"Shh!" Clint hushed them, eyes locked onto the listening device. "I wanna hear what they're saying!"

Tony raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak, but a swift and intense glare had shut him up.

The bug that Natasha had planted picked up faint footsteps before a man began speaking. " _Woah, Wash. What's the problem this time?"_

Natasha explained, "That's the one named _Doc_ , I believe."

"Why is he—" Stark began before Carol hushed him.

" _Sarge and Simmons. Where's Carolina?"_

A befuddled expression appeared on both Jessica and Carol's faces, but both remained silent. Natasha simply narrowed her eyes, silently patting herself on the back at her soon-to-be correct assumption.

"That's David...or Wash as Doc called him," Natasha said.

" _Oh, she just left. Went for a walk or something."_

There was a slight pause on the other end. " _And Tucker?"_

Then the bug picked up a snort that sounded real close. " _Masturbating."_

Stark and Clint managed to keep a straight face, but everyone knew internally they found the comment hilarious. Johnny was the only one to express how he felt about it with barely stifled laughter.

Laughter soon followed the voice afterwards before an innocent voice chimed in. " _I don't know what is funny."_

"Grif and…" Natasha scrunched her face up, digging into her memory. "Caboose, I believe."

There was another pause, but longer. The laughter died down and there was absolute silence — besides the cackling of the transmission. " _Can't take a joke, Wash? Geez."_

" _That was a very inappropriate joke,_ _Grif,"_ Doc said in a scolding manner.

" _Your face is an inappropriate joke,"_ Grif retorted, sparking a snort of laughter from Johnny and Tony.

"Is this how they act towards each other?" Clint asked, looking to Carol. Her only response was a nod.

There was a shift of movement that the bug managed to pick up. " _Anyway, I asked Carolina that same question. She said he was fine and you can be sure he won't be hostile tomorrow_ ," Doc informed.

" _Y'know, why didn't you go instead? Couldn't you calm him down? That is your specialty, right?"_

" _Wash, that only works if the person_ _ **wants**_ _to be calm,"_ Doc stressed.

" _Oh, right. Forgot you told me that when—"_

" _When the Meta was angry — yes, Wash. I remember,"_ Doc said before a maniacal voice followed. " _We would've devoured his entrails if we were there."_ Then there was an unsettling cackle. " _Yes...I can almost taste it."_

Everyone looked to each other, Johnny visibly disturbed. "Psychotic," Johnny said in a sing-song voice.

"Mhmm," Tony hummed in agreement.

" _Doc,_ " Grif began, " _c'mon, man. Enough with that O'Malley bullshit."_

" _D'oh, fine,"_ the so-called O'Malley said, a hint of upset in his tone. " _Lazy lousy orange buffoon."_

Doc's voice returned, sounding dizzy and confused. "Woah, what happened?"

" _...Nothing important, Do—"_

" _O'Malley resurfaced and took control of your body and said some words before he gave up his control after hearing more mean words from Grif."_ Caboose quickly said in a nonchalant tone.

" _Oh, okay."_ Doc said, seeming casual.

" _You're not...worried?"_ Wash asked, sounding surprised.

" _Well, not really. O'Malley and I are like roommates. Sometimes he comes out on his own, but when the situation demands but he knows when to stay put; like earlier with those three women."_

Johnny turned to look at Carol, Natasha, and Jessica with wide eyes. "You went to their house?!"

"Duh, Torchy." Clint rolled his eyes. "How do you think Natasha got her bug under their table?"

"Well—I thought that she would've popped in and out. Infiltrate and spy stuff?"

Grif gave out a groan that was amplified due to his proximity with the bug. " _Alright, I'll bite. What did Sarge and Simmons do this time?"_

" _Horrible timing,"_ Wash noted, " _but if you want to know then here it is: Sarge and Simmons were playing with a tank."_

" _Meh, doesn't sound that bad."_ Jessica could almost hear Grif shrug carelessly.

" _It's not any tank, Grif—"_

" _Sheila!"_ Caboose suddenly exclaimed giddily.

" _No, Caboose. Not Sheila. Sarge and Simmons were playing with the heavy battle tank. The emm eight fifty, or Grizzly as it's nicknamed."_ Wash began to take on a thoughtful and nostalgic tone. " _If I remember correctly back in the days of Project Freelancer, the Grizzly's mass was about...70 tons or so."_

Doc drew an impressed whistle. " _Wow, that's crazy."_

" _Only driven it once—brzzk"_

Then there was static coming from the device. Natasha tapped a few buttons to regain connection, but after tinkering for a moment or so she sighed and gave up.

"What happened?"

"Someone must've disabled it," Natasha answered, a hint of confusion present. "But how?"

"Just looked up M850 in just about every military database: no results. Project Freelancer? You guessed it, no results," Stark said, swiping away the holographic screen that he had summoned.

"Freelancer," Carol murmured with furrowed brows. "So they're either mercenaries or those people we met earlier."

Johnny yawned, stretching his arms. "Okay, that's enough excitement for one night. I'm just gonna go crash in my room, bye!" With that, Johnny went down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Steve stood up, folding his arms. "Okay, it's getting late, people. Let's all get a good night's sleep and discuss this tomorrow."

"Aaaaand, break!" Tony jested, bringing a chuckle out of Clint and Jessica.

* * *

 _Reds' and Blues' Residence:_

 _0900 hours…_

When Tucker first opened his eyes, he expected to find himself lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling like every character in every movie would do. In fact, he did do just that, but he quickly shifted his gaze to his left, seeing a cyan—turquoise? Ocean blue?—colored fabric out of the corner of his eye. The fabric ended up being his bedsheet and Tucker quickly realized that he had rolled off the bed somehow. That explained the sudden ache in his back, he supposed. How had he not woken up when he slammed into the floor?

Subconsciously rubbing the aching area, Tucker's mind drifted off, coming up with remedies. Yoga was out of the question. Push-ups didn't remotely make any sense as a solution to his aching back. Jumping jacks would probably further irritate him. Then He settled on one: sit-ups. It would kill two birds with one stone, at least. Exercising — a habit that Wash's training drilled into his mind — and stretching out his back muscles or whatever it was called; he wasn't Doc.

"1...2...3," Tucker counted off aloud as he commenced the exercise. When Tucker breathed out the number fifteen, the door to his right began to creak open and Carolina's head squeezed through the crack... _bow chicka bow wow!_

Before she could notice, Tucker began to adjust his numbers a bit as he continued on with the exercise. "...Two fifty...two fifty-one—oh, hey Carolina!"

A smirk painted her lips, though a tired one. "Really?"

Tucker ceased his very short workout and sat up. "What? Can't a guy exercise in his room?"

"You expect me to believe you did over two hundred sit-ups?" An arched brow followed.

"C'mon, baby, it's not so hard to believe."

A glint of amusement appeared in her eyes. "Then why are you trying to convince me?" Then she briefly grimaced. "Also, please don't call me that again,"

Tucker disregarded her warning. "I'm not trying to convince you, baby."

Like a switch had been flipped, Carolina's jesting smirk vanished and a frown stepped up to the plate. Tucker cursed his old habits. "Okay, then. Anyway, breakfast is ready."

She hastily pulled out— _bow chicka bow wow—_ and forcefully shut the door, startling Tucker a bit.

For a moment, Tucker stared at the object that both served as an entrance and an exit before sighing. "Well, shit."

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Captain Tucker," Church's voice rang out from the ceiling as Tucker entered the kitchen.

Tucker rubbed his eyes and set his sights on the meals resting on the table. "Church? What the hell? Did we move to Walmart or did we steal their intercom?"

The lovable Church sarcastically laughed. "Ha, ha. Very funny. But this ain't a—"

"Ice cream social, right?" Sarge supplied as he teared through his piece of bacon.

"I was going to say a social visit, but yeah, that works too."

Tucker groaned as he picked up his own plate and took his designated seat at the table where the whole gang was digging in. "Urgh! What's the problem this time?"

Tucker noticed Wash tense up and take on a sheepish expression as he delicately picked at his two eggs— _bow chicka...wait, no, no, no—_ with his fork.

"Yeah, remember that hot russian spy that was totally in your house last night?"

"Yeah, yeah, Church. I remember. What about it?"

"Turns out she planted a bug right under that very table you're sitting at!"

 _ **SLAM!**_

 _ **SCREECH!**_

"SHE WHAT?!" Tucker said, outraged.

"Woah there, blue." Sarge bit off a piece of bacon, looking quite entertained.

Donut sighed disappointingly. "Well, there goes the floor. Did you really have to scoot your boot? You probably scratched for floor!"

Church added, "And apparently, they must've heard a bit too much, too. Washington began talking about the Grizzly and mentioned Project Freelancer."

Tucker managed to control himself and calmly sat back down and scooted his chair forward. "One out of two ain't so bad."

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean that—holy shit these bacons are fucking great—it's just Project Freelancer. Nothing wrong with talking about a bear, right?"

"Blue, we ain't talkin' bout some backass woods type of bear here." Sarge raised his fork and made it a point to make sure the prongs were facing Tucker's direction. "We're talking about beauty. _The Grizzly._ The _emm eight fifty emm bee tee_ beauty, blue."

Tucker took on a confused look, dropping the bacon that was wedged between his index and thumb. "What? I don't get it…"

"He means one of the tanks, Tucker," Carolina said, munching on her food with an annoyed look.

"You try and google that on the internet you won't find anything," Church added, sounding frustrated. "No doubt they accessed military databases across the globe and came up with nothing. Reason to be suspicious, huh?"

Tucker slumped dejectedly in his seat. "This blows."

Church took on a more positive and enthusiastic tone. "But, hey! Lopez actually outfitted the house with some kickass holographic tech. The outside of our house ain't what it used to be."

Tucker brought himself to resume eating his breakfast. "But don't they have our location or something?"

"Ah, well…" Church sounded smug and proud himself. "I've managed to get in before the tracking signal went dead and relocated it to a different place. We just dodged a metaphorical bullet there, buddy." Tucker was sure Church was probably jerking off to celebrate his victory.

"Cool!" Donut exclaimed. "Let's celebrate!"

"Donut," Simmons said, voice laced with exasperation, "we are not going to throw a party."

Grif made his burp pretty vocal and everyone looked to him as he patted his stomach soothingly. "Let's just crash someone else's party."

"Or go clubbing!" Tucker suggested excitedly. All eyes shifted to him, each conveying a question of ' _Really?'_

Tucker rolled his eyes. "I meant clubs—like nightclubs and shit!"

"Strip club!" Grif hollered and Tucker shouted his agreement.

"Hell yeah!"

"No, for the love of god." Wash looked like he regretted associating himself with them.

Tucker glanced at Caboose who was eating his food like someone had promised him something if he ate all his vegetables. "But, shit! We have a kid."

Grif followed his line of vision and groaned. "Fuck! Then we can't go to the strip club!"

"Gambling?" Simmons suggested, gently placing his silverware on the table. He dabbed his lips with a neatly folded napkin. "That seems friendly enough for Caboose?"

At that moment, Caboose had finished the rest of his breakfast. "Ooh! Can we go to the carnival?" He smiled, like a fond memory had just came to him. "I've always wanted to go to a carnival…"

"Oh, if only I wasn't an AI…" Church sighed, sounding left out. But, then again, Church didn't have to deal with _morning wood_ or anything. Tucker envied Church.

Carolina smirked. "Don't worry, Epsilon. I'll keep you company."

"What?! No, no!" Tucker shouted, his outburst surprising Carolina. "You _have_ to come with us!"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to watch you all get drunk."

"C'mon, Carolina," Church said, supporting Tucker's idea.

Simmons quietly muttered, "You're always being such a…"

"It's a good time to chill out and relax with the rest." Tucker was reminded of the time when Carolina did _his_ thing as a way of loosening up. He shuddered as he replayed the memory. That did not fit well with Carolina. "You too, Wash." Tucker imagined the sharp glare Church was giving.

"What?!"

"Well," Carolina sounded unsure, "maybe...I could use the break."

Church scoffed. "Pfft, use it? You _need_ it. All you do in your free time is train. Train, train, train."

"I like trains," Caboose commented cheerfully. Tucker half expected the idiot to get run over by a train that appears of nowhere.

"Y'know, Wash," Sarge began, "we all need to go out and have a little fun. Don'tcha think?"

"Fine, fine." Wash raised his hands defensively. Tucker smiled. Wash turned to Carolina, giving her an expectant look. "Carolina, you in?"

There was a brief silence. Everyone had stopped talking and were giving Carolina their full attention. A rare sight, Tucker thought.

After a few brief yet tense moments, Carolina resigned herself to them. "Yeah—I'm in."

"Hell yeah!" Tucker cheered.

"So…" Simmons began tentatively. "Where are we going?" A myriad of suggestions followed, each coming from everyone besides Carolina and Wash.

"Gun show!"

"Mall!"

"Strip club!"

"Carnival!"

"Strip club!"

"Museum of Natural Arts!"

After the sporadic shouting, everyone slowly turned to look at Simmons. He gave out an awkward fake cough and asked, "What?"

"Really, dude? A museum?" Grif said incredulously.

"It's interesting!" He defended.

Tucker sarcastically commented, "A museum full of paintings and sculptures...that's exciting!"

"I don't know…" Caboose said, sounding unsure. "I like sculptures! Are there ice sculptures?"

Wash hesitantly spoke, "I...have to agree with them on this one. I mean, a museum? For a celebration?"

"Okay," Church cut in, "I'm gonna go back up now while you guys sort your planned fiesta or whatever. I got some stuff to look into and the whole data processing thing. Later!"

There was cackle of static before the intercom-like speaker on the ceiling was nothing but dead air for the moment. Tucker noticed everyone getting ready to enter a heated debate about which activity they should all do in celebration of recent events. Actually, if Tucker made a debate team he would name it Master Debaters just to get a kick out of it.

Tucker asked the most important question of all time. "So...what're we gonna do to party?"

"Oh, hey guys. Man, you're up early." Doc greeted casually from the staircase.

"But I thought you were here..." Tucker said confusedly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thoughts on cover image? Went into Halo 3 and snapped that bad boy.**_


End file.
